The Golden Queen
by TakaPL
Summary: This story is sequel prequel? midquel? to “The Scar’s Heir”. It tells us about real history of Zira and Outlanders during the times of exile. Also it shows us who was Kovu’s father and why Zira lost the Battle of Reunion.
1. 01 – The doorstep of Change

The Golden Queen

The Golden Queen

Warning!

This fanfic was written by non-English-speaking author. Due to my limited language (and poetical!) skills, it may contains lot of grammatical and syntax errors. Please, don't bother with harsh form of the text, and try to focus on the plot.

Fanarts to this story made by Sarafina from Lwia Ziemia Forum (Polish Pridelands Forum)

Dramatis Personae (in alphabetical order, my characters are marked with \/\/\/):

Ahadi – once king of Priderock, father of Mufasa and Scar (Taka).

Amini – rogue lion from Horen Pride, father of Kovu.

Arista\/\/\/ – once king of Golden Pride, father of Sparthi and Zira. Died during the Great Drought.

Hawaa\/\/\/ – lioness from Outland (former Pridelandress)

Horen\/\/\/ – leader of rogue lions pack.

Kiara – daughter of Simba and Nala, sister of Tanabi. Princess of Pridelands.

Kovu – son Zira, adopted son of Scar.

Mufasa – once king of Priderock, son of Ahadi.

Nala – Priderock Queen (in Simba's era). Mate of Simba, mother of Kiara and Tanabi.

Ostasi\/\/\/ - Outlander lioness, friend of Danti.

Rafiki – old mandrill, shaman and advisor of Simba.

Sakia\/\/\/ – old lioness, friend of queen-mother Sarabi, once faithful subject of Scar.

Sarabi – queen-mother, mate of Mufasa, mother of Simba, grandmother of Kiara and Tanabi.

Sarafina – friend of Sarabi, mother of Nala.

Scar – Priderock king after death of Mufasa.

Simba – king of Priderock, after Scar's death. Son of Mufasa, father of Kiara and Tanabi.

Sorphi\/\/\/ – lioness from Simba's Pride.

Sparthi\/\/\/ – son of Arista, brother of Zira. Prince of Golden Pride. Deceased during the Great Drought.

Tanabi\/\/\/ – son of Simba and Nala, prince of Priderock, younger brother of princess Kiara (name was inspired by many of fanfics, where Tanabi plays main role. But watch out, i've made few of changes in this character. What is most important, he's second child of Simba!)

Vinia\/\/\/ – lioness from Simba's Pride.

Vitani – daughter of Scar and Zira, sister of Nuka and Kovu. Heir to Scar's throne.

Zazu – old hornbill, majordomo of Simba's court.

Zira – Once queen of Priderock (in Scar's era). Daughter of Arista (Golden Pride's king), sister of Sparthi, Mother of Nuka, Vitani and Kovu.

... – and others characters, that I can't introduce now, because of "spoiler threat".

Odd numbered chapters (except of 19th) are about times just before "Simba's Pride"

Even numbered chapters are about times just after "The Lion King"

„Treasure" song. Quite merry tune, in chorus becoming more serious.

Capture of Prideland's Border, between savannah and desert. Zira is running at the edge of sands in direction of setting sun.

_Every minute on this world_

_We possess the wealth untold_

_With an every breath this treasure shines inside_

Zoom on Zira's eyes. Her face is calm and joyful. Then, switch to lioness's recollections: She in times of Great Drought, on the lead of Golden Pride. Then capture of Scar, who is helping Zira to carry Sparthi.

_Something that is worth to keep_

_Something we have buried deep_

_In our hearts, our spirits and our minds_

Zira is hugging with Scar in Priderock's back cave.

_Knowledge, beating in our chest_

_Chest of wealth, our spirit's crest_

_Show us clearly what that untold value is_

Zira during her coronation: all lionesses are bowing to her.

_By our lives we are to prove_

_Are we worthy of this truth_

_Are we destined to win or bound to miss_

Capture of Scar playing with tiny Nuka, younger Zira is watching this with smile on her face.

Chorus:

_It's a wealth of our heart_

_Something that you keep inside_

_And never, never, never give it up_

Back on desert: capture of paws of Zira, who are hitting sand in fast run.

_It's a reason for your days_

_Keep you going in life's maze_

_This is treasure of your life, prize on top_

Zoom to Zira's face, she is looking like she is about to cry.

Second verse:

_Choose carefully what for you up_

_Don't risk life for just a scrap_

_So make sure you always take the lion's share_

Pictures are moving, but in background is still Zira's sad face.

_Learn the joy that comes from pride_

_Only meal that satisfy_

_Only way that points the aim and takes you there_

Scar is back from hunting. He looks exhausted, but he gives Zira (she is pregnant in this capture) and Nuka decent piece of meat.

_You must take the sacrifice_

_There's no prize without the price_

_But what are tears when main goal is to lose_

Capture of Zira, running thought the desert, but it slowly changes to Zira's returning to Priderock, in night of Scar's death.

_If your treasure is at hand_

_If you're ready for last stand_

_Fight for it, fight for life that you choose_

Capture of Zira, fighting the hyenas and coming to dying Scar.

Chorus:

_It's a wealth of our heart_

_Something that you keep inside_

_And never, never, never give it up_

Capture of last talk of Scar and Zira.

_It's a reason for your days_

_Keep you going in life's maze_

_This is treasure of your life, prize on top_

Fading picture of Zira, carrying Scar's body. It becomes capture of older Zira, who stopped next to border rock of Prideland. Sun is almost set.

01 – The doorstep of Change

Another turn of Circle of Life had passed. Sun was setting on west and also whole season was ending. Zira smelled the scent of rain. Although air was still dry, queen knew, that season was changing and rains was about to come. Again, she made it. She kept her pride safe in hardest time. For once more, existence of Golden Pride was secured... until next dry season.

Lioness looked on plain of the desert. Behind her was fertile savannah with monumental rock in centre – Priderock. Place both loved and loathed by her. Before her was the desert – miles of golden sand, hiding her old home and old life. Closed chapter. That moment she was living only there – between two worlds. This was the border, outskirts of Pridelands. Here she met Scar, when she was emigrating from Golden Sand, looking for paradise. Her pride hadn't discovered paradise, but sanctuary, that allowed them to survive. Zira herself found even something more precious, than any paradise could be. Him.

"Oh, my love... How long it was? Five years?" she muttered to hot air of desert. "And since you left... almost three years. Eternity for me." She whispered with breaking voice. Since day of Scar's death she hadn't cried with single tear. But she was so often crying inside, without sobbing nor wet eyes. She was just... in the same time mourning her loss, but also tasting sweet taste of beautiful memories. "I miss you so much..." she continued. "I know, that law is law... but even one word from you, would calm my heart... Scar... speak to me!"

But this was useless. Dead king have never appeared to his mate. Zira felt his presence almost every time she was talking to him. But this was a silent presence. Breath of longing and love, so profound but soundless. And this time was exactly the same. Lioness was enblown by gentle and warm wind from the desert. This breeze was whispering something soothing and comforting, but Zira was unable to identify any single word. That was surely words of love, that was surely words from Scar. But what he was talking?

"Thank you, anyway." Replied Zira to unseen interlocutor. "Some day, we will be one again and then we will talk all days and nights... But before it happen, I have to fulfil your last will." Wind grew a little, like silent interlocutor wanted to say something, but lioness didn't notice it. She was still talking, to soothe her anxiety and sorrow. "Kovu is almost ready. I will send him to Simba's pride, for reconnaissance and... if that is possible... for assassination." She stopped and looked in the sky. Sun already had set, so first stars were shining on firmament. She pointed her head to most dear to her – star that sparked for the first time at night after Scar's death. It was northern star, strong and beautiful. "Please, understand me!" she whispered with uncertain voice. "This is a trick... in fact, a deceit. But we must use it! We are too weak to fight face to face. We haven't you on your side. Pridelanders are too numerous for us. We are weak, because of hunger... our only advantage is memory of you... memory of your wisdom and intelligence. We must kill Simba, in order to return to Prideland. I know, that you never deceived anyone, never failed your word... But look, how it ends. We... " she sighed silently. "We must use that lie to bring back the truth. Please, forgive me, Scar."

Wind ceased, but feeling of presence not. Zira was still touching by unfelt paws of her mate. She was certain, that dead king was there and listening. She closed her eyes, to focus on bittersweet pleasure of that contact.

"We all are doing well... at least, as well, as we could at the end of dry season..." she smiled and her face changed. Countenance of dreadful warrior queen, that was running her pride in fight against all word, ceased and then appeared some other countenance. Face of gentle beauty and sensibility. Zira was beautiful lioness and even years of hard life hadn't changed it. But this smile, that she was smiling that moment, was seldom guest on her face. She was looking like young lioness, who just had fallen in love. Her lips became smooth and peaceful for long moment. She looked like that only in those moment, when she was talking to Scar. Alone. But even then, this smile faded quickly. So Zira opened her eyes and once again looked on stars. "Kovu is worthy to bear your name... I hope, you are proud of him. I know..." she turned her sight to the ground. "...that it should be Nuka... But, please, understand me... Nuka wouldn't stand a chance. I raised Kovu in that single purpose, of coming in your pawprints. I was too weak, to be ideal mother for all of them. But I swear, that your children, Nuka and Vitani will get what they deserve, a royal life! Kovu is the key to revive your power and glory! Scar!" she exclaimed with all her might. "I love you and I'm faithful to you! I will avenge you and give your children heritage of their father! But..." she finished quiet, almost whispering. "...help me! Be with us, support us. I will fulfil your will, or... unite with you on the sky! Soon!"

She stood and started to run in Outland's direction. She was just a step from cry, but her eyes had no tears. Not yet. Mission was not finished.

\/\/\/

"LET ME OUT!" was screaming Scar.

In Skyworld neither strength nor size matters not. Dead king was holding by tiny cub, who was hugging his head. They looked amusing – small one was keeping bigger in steel grip, in order to stop crying king.

"Scar, please!" gasped green-eyed cub. "You know why! You can't interfere!" Blackmaned lion stopped and felt motionless. Cub let his head loose and stepped back few steps. "You know, what have to be done."

"Tarki..." said Scar with breaking voice. Lion was holding his head in paws, to hide his cry. "I know... But I still can't get over it. I love them..."

Starcub came to black-maned lion and gentle stoked his mane.

"I know, my nephew... That why I'm here. To stop you from doing something you don't want to..."

"I must stop this wicked Mufasa's game!" whispered Scar. "I don't care if it necessary or not. The Circle of Life? I hate it for sacrificing my family!" he looked on his uncle with anger in eyes. Shadows of lions, those who are living on the sky seldom are able to express their feelings. But Scar was. He was still bounded to world beneath him as strong, as if he was alive.

"Calm down, boy!" replied cub. "Mufasa and Ahadi had to do their way... We both know, that they are wrong, but they have right to do this error. They're Kings of the Past too."

Scar closed his eyes and calmed down. His starbody was laying on unseen surface of lower sky motionless. He was crying and thinking at once.

"Tarki... I just want to speak with Zira..." he started. "Not about future... Just say, how I missed her and cubs... Can I do that?" asked with hope. But cub was relentless.

"No... sorry, Scar, but you can't. We have a deal with Mufasa and Ahadi. No interference." He noticed, that his nephew was already calm, but also still angry on brother. "Look... If Zira success, Circle will be restored. Maybe in harsh and painful way, but restored... And if she doesn't... Well, then will came to our turn."

"And Zira? Vitani? Nuka? Kovu?" whispered Scar. "They will suffer because my and Mufasa's errors."

Tarki looked on Scar with curiosity.

"You really care about Kovu. Why? He is not your son. You have never seen him by your own eyes..."

"He is son of Zira." Replied dead king. "I love him the same love I love my mate."

"Calm down, Scar... We will try to stop things, when they come too far." Said Tarki. "We will be watching them all the time. Just... without interference. You can't do anything. You promised." Reminded cub.

"I know, uncle." Said dead king. "All right... just get back up there." Both lions started to walk on path of stars to higher firmament. Then Scar stopped. "Or... go by yourself. I'll catch you there... I want to watch Zira for little longer. Alone." Tarki looked on him with uncertain stare. "I promised!" replied Scar. "I won't speak to her... I won't speak to my cubs..." Green-eyed cub narrowed his face. "I mean Kovu too. I just won't say anything to any living lion. Are you satisfied?" asked dead king.

"I am." Said Tarki. "Sorry, Scar, but it must be that way." He started to walk in dark sky and soon he disappeared in space. Blackmaned lion sighed.

"I promised not to speak with living." He whispered. "But I gave no word... neither to you, nor Mufasa, about the dead ones." He turned his head to western sky and called. "Amini! Hear me, Amini!" silhouette of lion with almost back mane appeared.

"Yes, Scar?" asked newcomer. "What do you want?"

Dead king smiled.

"You know, what... That what I always want... and you want it too."

Another ghost came to Scar and they exchanged gentle bow for greeting. Amini said with uncertain voice.

"Aren't they suspecting something?"

"Well." Muttered Scar. "Tarki for sure, but he is with us with all his heart. Mufasa? I don't think so. He know nothing about you nor Sparthi."

Blackmaned lion burst in laughter. It was laughter of satisfaction and joy. He was just happy, that he could serve the ones he love, in the best way he could.

"Thank you, Amini." Said Scar. "Your protection over them is so helpful..."

"Kovu is my son, after all!" interrupted lion. "I'm worrying about him just the same like you."

"I know, Amini." Agreed Scar. "And I know, that you still love Zira. I can understand that..." he added, smiling. "And for Stars sake, I'm glad of it. If Sparthi helps us, we will save them, whatever Mufasa intend. Are you with me, partner?"

"I am, Scar." Replied Amini and raised his paw.

Dead king toughed paw of friend with his own. They alliance and friendship was strong. Just for hard times, where strength was to be needed.

\/\/\/

Zira returned to Golden Hall about midnight. All lionesses were sleeping, just like Kovu. Vitani was not there – princess often was wandering late at night through Outlands. Nuka... well Nuka was probably with Hawaa... again. But this made a lioness only happier. Zira felt, that this night was peaceful and calm. Almost no one knew, what was about to happen.

"Sleep, my child." She whispered, coming to Kovu and stroking his dark mane. Lion was lying next to trunk called 'the golden throne', where he used to sleep in cubhood. "Rest and get prepared to your mission." She sighed with unease in her voice and added. "I'm so sorry, about that, Kovu, but you must do it. We all count on you. We all depend on you. Do it, for your father, your siblings and whole pride..."

She turned her head to lioness and looked on them with anxiety. Ten of her pride (counting absent Hawaa) were facing the greatest trial in their life. As soon, as Kovu would kill tyrant of Priderock, they had to retake lost home. This was necessary, for both revival of dead king's glory, but also for survival. Outland was not able to feed thirteen lion for next dry season. They desperately needed for Pridelands wealth. There was no way back, but straight path ahead – a war!

"You won't starve... you will never starve again!" whispered Zira in darkness of their keep. "As your queen, I promise you, that I will retake, what is ours! Golden Pride will stand again... united with truly lions of Pridelands... those loyal to the real king... King Scar!"

\/\/\/

Hawaa was greyfured adolescent lioness. Her comeliness was very unusual for pride of desert lioness and instantly betraying her true origins. Yes, she was Pridelandress, at least born in Prideland. In her heart she considered herself as Outlander and loathed those who lived at Priderock. And she loved her adopted family... especially one from it.

"Come down, Hawaa!" called Nuka to climbing lioness. "This mound is about to fall."

"So you will catch me." She replied with smile, while she was trying to get some eggs of quail. After poor supper of long dead carcass of mongoose, tasteful bird's eggs would be delicious dessert. She was doing it for Nuka, but he was more scared of danger than pleased by lioness efforts. It looked quite fun – although Nuka was older, Hawaa was surely stronger one in their team. But Nuka treated his role of "caretaker" seriously.

"Please, come down!" he repeated. "Or I will climb to you!"

Wow, this was a serious threat – Nuka would fall in half a way that lioness had made. But she knew, that he was ready to do this. "O, my sweet Nuka..." she thought. "I'm ready to climb here everyday, just to hear, that you worry about me." And she added aloud. "I'm coming... Just a moment..."

She almost reached quail's nest with extended paw. She was standing on mounds ledge, about five meters above the ground and anxious Nuka. Agile lioness just jumped to nest's hollow and plunged claws of one paw to mound's wall. With second paw, she started to grab eggs.

"Watch out!" yelled Nuka, seeing, that lioness slowly sliding down.

"Just a minute..." replied she and took last delicacy from it's hiding. But she was not able to maintain balance with just one paw – in next second she started to sliding down from mound's wall.

"Hawaa!" screamed Nuka and jumped up to wall.

Because she was still holding her load, she managed just to slow her slipping a bit. It could be called 'controlled fall', at least in optimist's eyes. But Nuka was not an optimist, so he was climbing up, as fast, as he could. They met in the middle of track – surprised Hawaa hit lion with legs and threw him down. But this caused her to stop. She got basis with legs exactly in the same moment, when Nuka hit the ground.

"Oh, thanks... Nuka?!" she called with fear.

"Don't... do that again..." replied lion with weary voice. He was lying at mound's foot in cloud of dust.

Hawaa immediately jumped down, but so agile, that she didn't break any of four eggs. She put her load on ground and ran to lion.

"I'm sorry! Nuka! Are you all right?" she sobbed with remorse. Lion seemed to be all right, except of temporary shock.

"Yes... I guess." He replied, when Hawaa started to lick his face. "I'm not wounded... for sure not here..." he said. "But don't stop. I'm sure it won't hurt me!"

Both lions burst in merry laughter. Nuka stood and hugged young lioness. Although she was heavier built and stronger that lion, she immediately felt like helpless cub. Nuka was her caretaker and nothing would changed it.

"Sorry... I just wanted to get some dessert for us."

"And you did." Replied Nuka. "A decent portion of adrenaline!" and laughed once again.

She, at first angry on herself for what she had done, seeing smiling Nuka burst in laughter too.

"All right... shall we consume the prize?" she asked. "You deserved for it, by saving me."

"It was a prize itself." Said Nuka with gallant smile. "But, of course, such a delicious can't be wasted."

They went to mound's foot, where Hawaa left eggs and shared the trophy. In Outlands even such a small piece of food was a treasure. But they ate it not to satisfy, but just for joy of common eating. "We are like small pride now." Noticed Hawaa. "I get the food and you protect me in danger. I would say, that is nice deal..."

Nuka smiled and then he added seriously.

"Hawaa... I must ask you about that. Do you really plan to be with me?"

She just smiled and looked in his eyes.

"Of course I do!" replied with playful voice. "Who would be catch when I will fall?" but she added with sober and determined voice. "I love, Nuka. And I see I can make you happy. So what is the problem – I decided it long time ago... Of course, if you don't change your mind."

Nuka sighed and looked in starlit sky.

"Yes, I know... But I ask myself, if I can make you happy." She came closer and hugged lion. He continued. "I'm Scar's son... But I haven't inherited most of his... gifts... I will never be a king. Mother decided it for good – Kovu will avenge my father."

She licked his forehead and stayed silent for a while. They often talked about it and she every time was talking the same.

"Let Kovu be king or whoever your mother want him to be. I want you... not a throne. I know, you would be better leader that Kovu... I'm sure of that. But as a king you wouldn't have so much time for me. And I want you as my private king, not to share you... with any other lioness." They both smiled. "When this war will be over, I hope that you take me as your mate."

"I hope it too." Replied Nuka. "I just wish, that I could make you queen, as you deserve."

"I am queen, already." Said lioness. "In our small pride." She gentle pushed him in river direction. "Come to have some bath, you are whole in dirt, my lord."

"I've hoped, that you would clean my in... more lionish way." Muttered Nuka with smile.

"Well, later I will." Laughed Hawaa. "But now go to the river. Some swimming after meal... maybe is not very healthy, but quite fun."

"Thank for excellent supper, my dear." Said Nuka and followed lioness. But in the same time he was thinking intensively. "And what if I make you a Queen? What if I show mother, I'm worthy of the throne? You will get what you deserve, my lady!"

Lions came to Border River and started to fool around in shallow water of almost dried seasonal torrent. They were so alike – almost adult at first sight, but still cubs in hearts. Even hard years in Outlands haven't changed it. Living in such a hell would be burden for most of creatures in world. But this son of Outlands and daughter of Pridelands were as happy, as they could be, with hungry bellies and satisfied hearts.

\/\/\/

Vitani saw it from termite mound nearby. She had went to look on stars, but she was looking on her brother and her friend instead. She felt mixed feeling in her heart. For sure she was happy, that Nuka found someone. She always worried, that he would stay alone. Young lion was handsome with original comeliness, but vulnerability of his body made a serious flaw in his attractiveness. Vitani was glad, that was not a problem for Hawaa, strong and independent lioness. But this meant something other, a envy for his luck. Life of Vitani was just a participation in Zira's plan. Endless trainings with Kovu, where she was just a sparring-partner, never praised, never paid with attention. She was sharing her mother dream with all heart... but she envied, that Nuka was not and even he found some life aside war of the prides. She wished to know, that was her destiny. That why she so often asked stars for help. But stars were silent.

Even when she felt some soothing presence of some unknown, but also well known spirit, she heard nothing.

"Maybe this is point of life." She muttered, looking on Nuka and Hawaa. "I must find my place by myself." She slowly started to descend from mound. Whatever Nuka was intending to do in night, she had to get some sleep.


	2. 02 – Gloria victis

02 – Gloria victis

02 – Gloria victis

So Scar was dead.

Night had came to the Pridelands and when rainy clouds disappeared, sky lit with thousands of stars. Zira was running through wet savannah in desperate attempt to find lionesses from Golden Pride. But it was almost useless try – they all were on far reconnaissance, west from the Priderock. Sarabi had chosen well time for her coup d'etat – king was cut out from any reinforcements and allies. Zira had to search a vast area of plains, where golden lionesses could be. She chose to trust in own instinct. She closed her eyes and speeded ahead.

"Kings of the Past... help me!" she whispered in minds. "Scar, my love, help me!"

She had luck, because she missed a patrol of Pridelanderesses, that was banishing Shakisa. Shakisa had bad luck, because she was exiled without even knowing of Zira's search. When she was pushed to north by enraged Pridelands lionesses, Zira went to west, hoping to find any of her friends there. But even when rain ceased and night sky became clear, stars weren't able to show queen's her way. Until the dawn, Zira was wandering through savannah, with no success in her quest. Because of that, she was still attacked by heavy and mournful thoughts.

"He is dead, he is DEAD! HE IS DEAD!" she was repeating with breaking voice. In one day her all life had collapsed. It turned from hard, but glorious duty of queen to fate of outsider. But even such a burden didn't disrupt clear Zira's logic.

"I must find any of my pridemates, tell her what has happened and return to Nuka and Vitani... as soon as possible!" she thought with fear. She already lost her mate. Lost of children was not an option for her. She had to do something, she...

"RAMA!" called Zira with hope and relief, seeing old friend from Golden Pride. Lioness was moving slowly, with merry smile on her face. When she noticed her queen, she jumped with joy, like cub.

"Zira!" she exclaimed. "My lady! Rain! We are saved." Zira ran to old lioness, just to be hugged by her. "Look! We are saved! Scar saved us all! Rain, life... we are alive!" she burst in crazy laughter.

"Scar... is dead!" yelled queen with breaking voice. Rama froze in place, looking on her queen with terrified eyes.

"What? What?" she was repeating in shock. "What you're talking about?!"

"Stop!" shouted Zira. "Calm down and listen to me... please!" she finished with sobbing. "There was a mutiny on Priderock. Simba returned from exile and killed Scar. Hyenas turned against king too. They want to kill us!" Rama sat on the ground, shaking with all body. She tried to say something, but Zira interrupted her. "My dear, you must do what I say. Find all our lionesses and tell them to go to our Cubs Sanctuary. There are Nuka Vitani and Yakta. I must go... as soon as possible!"

"Yes ma'am!" replied Rama, recovering her sobriety. She had no idea, who that 'Simba' was, but she knew, that then was not the best moment to ask for explanations.

"Go, now!" called Zira. "Find Golden Ones and tell them to avoid Pridelanders. Then, go to Cubs Sanctuary!"

Before lioness could ask her queen single question, she found herself alone in wet savannah. Zira already was speeding back to her cubs. So Rama turned back to west and started to run.

"What happened?" she asked herself. "It seemed to be all right, rain came... We were saved. Scar is dead? Oh, Stars, help us!"

\/\/\/

Nuka was crying, like he already known, what had happened.

"I'm sorry, mom!" he sobbed, when Zira came to their small den. "I told you too late... Forgive me!"

Lioness didn't ask for nothing, she just hugged her son and sleeping daughter and remained that way for long hours, until Nuka felt asleep. Presence of her cubs calmed her down and forced to logical thinking. Although she was in shock, she realized, that she was responsible for life of pride and her children. This thought wiped out any sing of mourn or panic from her mind. In those hours of uneasy sleep with Nuka and Vitani, she threw away all doubts and hesitate. She was for once again 'Steel Zira', lioness who guided Golden Pride through desert. Now, desert turned to be a rage of Pridelanders, but she had to got through anyway.

"No tears from now!" she whispered in cold night. "You've got a job to do!"

When first ray of sun shone, she gentle awoke Nuka.

"My dear..." she whispered quietly, carefully not to disturb Vitani's sleep. "I must go on hunting."

"Sarabi will bring us food." Said cub, but suddenly he realized, what had happened. "Oh, yes... you must."

"Nuka, stay quiet and try not to be seen... There might come some bad lionesses from Priderock."

"Those who killed daddy?" asked cub with sleepy voice.

Zira opened her jaw with amaze. How he could guesses that? But she just said to him with calm and gentle voice.

"Yes, beware of Pridelanders. Our lionesses will be here soon. Then you will be safe."

"Mommy!" yelled Nuka, who seemed to be already fully awaken. "You must be careful... they will hunt on you first!"

"Hush! I know that!" she replied. "But I must get something to eat. Be brave, Nuka. You are the son of Scar, remember that!"

She licked his son's face, then she licked Vitani's too. And then she turned to savannah and started to speed through it. Although she was exhausted, she was running fast. Her cubs required meat, her cubs had to be strong in order to survive the escape. Zira was sure, that soon they all would have to run for their lives.

\/\/\/

"And now, what?" asked Sarafina.

Lioness were lying in main King's Cave, between other pride members. Dawn was coming and they were scared of it. Something had to be done.

"I don't know, Sarafina!" replied Sarabi honestly.

"Simba doesn't know anything about Golden Ones... and they don't know anything about Simba. What they would do, when they return?"

In Sarafina's voice was fear mixed with regret. Lionesses knew, that they started something... bigger, that they had expected. Death of Scar and exile of Shakisa was just a beginning. From now, prides became the mortal enemies.

"Nala should tell Simba, to find and... hm..." she stopped for a while, looking for proper word. "...neutralize strangers."

"You should tell him." Replied Sarafina. "Simba is your son..." noticed lioness.

"And he is king now." Said Sarabi. "We can't just order him. It must be his will." Again, silence came to Priderock's cave.

"So..." said Sarafina with uncertain voice. "We have to say Simba whole... truth?"

"What is the truth?" asked queen-mother, with serious doubt. "If we say Simba, there are at least ten lionesses, who want to avenge Scar, he might be quite confused."

Yes. According to Nala's tale, Simba had deposed not a king but a tyrant. In this story, Scar was mad and incompetent ruler and all lionesses, living in Prideland, was looking forward to get rid of him. But that was not true. Sarabi and Sarafina knew, that Golden Pride was ready to fight for dead king's legacy... especially...

"Zira!" gasped Sarabi. "Zira will lead them to fight! We must do something."

For few minutes in darkness of cave only breathing of lionesses was heard. No motion, just heavily thinking.

"We must speak with Nala." Decided Sarafina. "She is our queen, now. She will decide."

So both lionesses stood and slowly, carefully not to awake other pridemembers, started to walk in royal bed's direction. After short time of silent cuffs, queen stood too and went after mother and friend outside.

Sakia was listening to all of that. She was awake all the time, that Sarabi and Sarafina was talking about theirs plot. But she was too scared to say anything... even too scared to move.

"The king is dead." She thought. "They all betrayed him... and I betrayed too! We are damned!" she burst in silent cry. "My lord... I'm so sorry! I was too weak!"

\/\/\/

Scar was floating motionless in some dark place. He knew he was dead, but it didn't ceased his pain and fear. Suffering from wounds finished, but suffering from his heart had just begun. He was tormenting by images of dying Zira and his cubs. He felt burden of responsibility for those, he had left on earth. He failed.

"No, you have not!" said some strange voice. Dead king heard it with his own ears but in the same time, he felt it in his head. He was about to ask this silent interlocutor, but voice sounded first.

"Don't say anything... You are shocked by all of this. You are... on the other side. You are coming to the sky."

"I?" surprised Scar. "I will be King on Firmament? I, who failed my pride and family?"

"Shut up!" growled mysterious voice. It had something from grown lion but also from young cub in the same time. But anyway, its power was overwhelming. "You died as a hero, who was trying to save his subjects. You will be bright star on the sky and your yelling won't change it!"

"Zira..." whispered Scar and opened his eyes.

But there were no eyes.

He understood, that he was looking from his spirit's body. He didn't see anything, because there was dark. There was dark, because night had came. He was slowly ascending to the sky.

"Hush!" whispered...

...a cub? Next to dead king was flying tiny, green-eyed cub, with dark fur and well known face.

"Father?!" gasped Scar with amaze.

"What?!" surprised cub. "I'm not your father... I'm his brother and your uncle... I'm Tarki, son of Mohatu and Zemya. I'm your patron here..." cub notices question in Scar's eyes. "Don't ask for too much, all knowledge will come in time. Now... trust me! I'll take care for your mate and cubs. I wish to meet them personally, but it could wait..." he burst in sudden laughter. "Got it? Personally!" But he noticed, that dead king was too shocked to understand this yoke. "Sorry, just kidding. I will guard them from Simba's Pride."

"It's my pride!" replied Scar automatically .

"Yes... but now it's under your nephew's authority."

"Zira is the queen!" yelled Scar, trying to look on the ground. It was hard – all word was spinning and blinking around, that dead lion felt dizziness. "Could dizziness be felt by dead ones?" he asked himself and immediately felt something alike nausea.

"Close you eyes and think about... nothing!" ordered Tarki. "Now, I will depart and look for your mate, cubs and Golden Lionesses. I'll be back as soon, as it'll be sure, that they are safe. Deal?"

Scar didn't respond. He just fell in some pitch-black hole, without any light, sound or even thought.

Being dead is not an easy task.

\/\/\/

First day of the new regime was strange.

Of course, it had to be different from recent past, just because change of season. Rain was hitting the ground with unbelievable rate, like the sky wanted to compensate for times of drought. Savannah turned to poll of mud, but lioness, who were living almost three years in constant thirst were overjoyed with it. Simba was standing on Priderock's main ledge and looking with amaze on his pride, dancing and fooling around like cubs.

"Nala..." he whispered to his mate. "Is this... normal?"

New queen smiled and licked king in forehead.

"Of course, Simba... They are celebrating your return and the rain. You..." for second lioness seemed to fight with herself, but then she continued. "...saved us all."

Lion was gazing on kingdom with fear in his heart. Drought and fire had devastated it seriously, so Simba had no idea, how bring life back to Prideland. He was about to share his anxiety with mate, but she started to talk first.

"Simba... there is something that you don't know..." In Nala's minds troubling pictures showed: she with Scar in old times, when all things were different and her king... "No!" she thought. "This is a past. There is no way back. I must tell him, what mother want me to tell." So she continued. "Scar brought here a group of his... followers. I don't mean hyenas... but other pride of lions." Simba dropped his jaw in amaze. "Listen to me... They are called Golden Pride and are led by lioness called Zira. They most likely will try to aven... to retake Priderock." She finished with breaking voice.

Lies, lies, lies. This was a circle, that once started, never would stop. It required to feed it with every single word. The alternative was... revealing hard truth.

"But... who? How?" muttered king.

"It doesn't matter now." Interrupted Nala. "We must do something as soon as possible. Please, order lionesses to search and intercept those strangers..."

King was heavily surprised, however, he tried to think logically.

"How much are they? If we split our forces, they would prevail us, one by one."

"They are scattered." Explained Nala. "They are on reconnaissance, far on west in two lionesses teams. Eight females, plus Zira and that one, we exiled yesterday."

"Stars!" whispered Simba in mind. "We? I didn't want to banish this poor creature... and her cub..." Meanwhile, Nala was continuing.

"But probably Zira is unable to fight now. She have two cubs, one is newborn. Eight exhausted lionesses, scattered and disoriented, against us... Twelve of us, under your leadership."

"So... what have I do?" asked Simba.

Nala was thinking hard. King didn't ask too much questions, so she felt great relief. Also, she noticed, that advantage of Pridelanders is really crushing. They have just one cub in pride (it was Hawaa, daughter of Kilia) and they were in far better condition. Hunting party got a antelope two days earlier, so it made a light meal for Pridelanders. Golden Ones were probably exhausted by scouting and...

"I know!" exclaimed Nala. "I know where they will go!" she pointed direction of cub's sanctuary. "We must go there fast and catch them, before they reach Zira."

Simba trusted his mate and didn't ask for anything. He just roared, to catch attention of pride and repeated Nala's plan. The hunt was on.

\/\/\/

"Rama!" exclaimed Zira, seeing her friend, wounded and exhausted. Old lioness was stomping heavily, because of cut on her leg. Queen dropped body of caught mongoose ran to wounded. "Rama! Lie down... and don't move." She examined wound on friend's paw and side. "You'll be all right..."

"Pridelanders!" panted Rama. "We were attacked... I ordered Doria go to sanctuary. I was trying to disrupt them..."

"Hush... don't speak." Asked Zira with gentle voice.

"Is Doria safe?" yelled lioness with fear. She was close friend of younger female... she was almost like mother to her.

"I'm sure of that... She knows, where sanctuary is. Wait..." she went to dropped prey and dragged it to wounded friend. "Eat, you must regain your strength." Rama started to devour meat with fire of hunger in her eyes, but after few bites, she stopped.

"It is for your cubs." She said with tensed voice, barely preventing herself from swallow next portion.

"It's for my pride!" replied Zira and drew meat to lioness's mouth. "Eat, I need you alive!"

When Rama partially satisfied her first hunger, she was able to tell what had happened. She found Doria, returning from reconnaissance and told her what happened on Priderock. They started to run in sanctuary's direction but patrol of five Pridelanderesses made an ambush on them, just like they was exactly knew, where Golden One were going. So Rama charged of persecutors and Doria ran to warn others. Somehow, old lioness was able to escape from ambush, but she lost Doria for good.

"Sorry, my dear... but we must go!" said Zira with breaking voice. She was terrified by perspective of Simba's hunt. Her cubs were in grave danger.

"I know..." panted Rama. "Zira... Go now... leave me!"

Queen nodded with head and turned to north. But after just few steps she stopped. "Scar left no one behind!" she thought and turned back.

"NO!" she growled. "I won't leave you here! We are the pride!"

"Save your children." Whispered Rama. "I will stop them... for a while."

But Zira returned to older lioness and pushed her in side. Rama stood with serious effort, so queen gentle supported her. They started to move through wet savannah. Slowly, but decidedly.

\/\/\/

Only Sarafina and small Hawaa remained on Priderock. Lioness was ordered to take care of cub, what was quite obvious. Sarafina was close friend of Kilia and often stood for her, when younger lioness was on hunt. Hawaa called her "aunt" and liked her most from lioness of Priderock. Usually, cub would stayed under protection of Golden Ones, who liked her, especially because she was playing with Nuka, but then... All had changed. Sarafina, as older lioness was left behind to keep younger member of pride. Rest of the hunting pack and Simba were searching for Golden Ones.

"I wonder, if she understands, what is going on." Thought Sarafina, looking on cub. She was a tiny lioness, with grey fur and blinking, brown eyes.

"Aunt?" called Hawaa. "Where are everybody? Mommy said, she went on hunting... But I can't see Sarabi, mr. king and aunt Zira..."

Lioness narrowed her brow in amaze. "Aunt Zira?" she asked herself. "Is this kid became so close with those strangers? Zira is not a 'queen' to her... but aunt?" She came to cub and stroked her head.

"They all are on hunting." She replied. Hawaa as only cub of Pridelands, had stayed on Priderock. Kilia refused the proposition of Zira, to take girl with Nuka to sanctuary. "And for Stars sake!" thought Sarafina. "Now, they would have a hostage!"

"When Nuka will back?" asked Hawaa with playfully voice. "That thing called 'rain' came..." Sarafina froze in amaze. "This kid sees rain for very fist time in her life!" and cub continued. "So Nuka doesn't have to stay in this... sanctuary anymore. Aunt Zira said, that he be back, when the rain is back. So now..."

Lioness had no good answer to that. She started to lick her charge, just to coved her confusion.

"But aunt... I'm clean already!" said girl, trying to get out from Sarafina's grip. "I want play with Nuka!"

"You will..." replied lioness. "But now we have to wait... until they back from hunt."

\/\/\/

Hunt was unsuccessful. All Golden Ones, wounded, exhausted, but alive, got to cub's sanctuary. Zira was lying in her den and counting pridemates.

"Rama, Doria... Where is Shakisa?" she asked with anxiety.

"I... I don't know." Replied Rama. "She stayed with you... here!"

"Yes, but I told her to go to Priderock..." then she understood, in how danger could be her friend. "Oh, Stars! She took Yakta with her! If they chase her, she won't stand a chance!"

Lionesses were looking on each other in silence. No one said that, but they all felt, that theirs pride lost a member. But...

"We must go to Priderock... we must free her!" yelled Doria. But in next second she looked on rest of lioness. They all were wounded, weary and sore. They had combat value of a meerkats pack. "But we can't... right?"

Few Golden Ones burst in tears. That was enough – death of their king and benefactor, exile from home and lost of friend. Drought had finished, but another hell had started. Zira wanted to cry as well, but in her eyes were no tears. So she had to think. "Scar... give me your wisdom!" she whispered.

"Listen!" said queen aloud. "We must back on Priderock, to retake our home and avenge our beloved monarch... But not now, because failure is not an option!" lionesses nodded, silently admiring Zira for spirit in this hard hour. "We will find some help... A place where we could rest and some allies. I think, there is only one way to do it..." all froze, waiting queen's order. "We must find some pack of rogue lions. They will help us to recover, train us in fighting and maybe they will stand at our side. This is not, what we were taught... I know, that pride should care of it's own business... but our situation is critical and we desperately need help. I hope that Stars will help us!"

There was nothing more to add.

Lionesses laid down in wet ground to uneasy sleep. But they all felt in slumber immediately, because of exhaustion. Only Zira was awaken, holding in her arm sleeping Nuka and Vitani. She was guarding her pride from sudden attack, so she was looking in south direction. But no Pridelanders were coming.

"Maybe you have enough, Simba?" asked Zira. "Enough of inflicting suffering and killing? What keeps you so hungry and unsatisfied? You seem to be just like Mufasa, from Scar's tale... Oh, Scar! What we will do without you?"

Dusk became a night, but clouds on sky covered any stars of firmament. So Zira was still alone, without even that kind of her mate's presence.

"I know..." she whispered in darkness. "There is just one thing we could do now... My dear... as much as I love you, I crave for revenge.

\/\/\/

Far above the clouds, spirit of fallen king of Prideland was calling to his mate. He was trying to say, that he didn't wait for any revenge, but wanted only Zira and her cubs to live in peace. But clouds, those on the sky and those in hearts of both prides, made from anger, muffled his voice. Stars were screaming, but no one on earth could hear that.


	3. 03 – Drums of War

03 – Drums of War

03 – Drums of War

Outlanders were training.

Those were not just skirmish fights, this was a real battle-training commanded by Zira. Lioness was standing on the slope of termite mound, looking on her lionesses on plateaux beneath her. Ten Outlanderesses were divided in two teams to practice rank-attack. In final combat, they all should to strike in one rank, except Zira herself, who as commander should be aside and Kovu, who probably would be... closer to enemy, than any other Outlander. Next to Zira was standing Kovu and Vitani, observing training.

"Watch it, my child." Said queen seriously. "If something happens to me, you will take a lead. Right?"

"Of course, mother!" said young lioness with pride in her voice. But then she wondered about one person, who was missed there. "Won't Nuka participate in fight?" asked she with curiosity.

"Of course, he will." Replied Zira immediately. "But no in main attack force. He would be weak point..." She understood, that she said more than she wanted to. "I mean... Not that he would fail... Just as a son of Scar, he is endangered on most furious attacks. It could destroy all plan with rank-strike. He will assist me... when I will go for Nala! You too will be at my side." Added, looking in daughter's blue eyes.

"I will." Agreed Vitani. "We won't fail you, mother."

"That is not me, who you could fail." Whispered Zira and turned to Kovu. "And you, my son... are you feel ready?" lion smiled.

"As never in my life before." Replied. "Our tactic is brilliant. I just don't know, why we have to play in those spying games. Under your leadership, we would crush them in the open field."

Zira felt flattered but she looked on him with cold stare.

"No! I know, we are weaker. Simba have thirteen lionesses..."

"Including Sarabi, Sarafina and Sakia." Replied Kovu with irreverence. "They are too old to fight..."

"Don't underestimate Sarabi." Gasped Zira with hatred in her voice. "She is a cruel fighter!" and she added, whispering. "And this Tanabi... He might be a tough one."

But then queen gave a signal to start. Both ranks moved to centre of plateaux, at first slowly, then increasing theirs speed to almost run. Two lines met and hit in merciless duel. Five lionesses from every team merged in one organism, fighting, thinking and feeling together. After first two seconds of shock, ranks froze in silent wrestling. In real battle (at least, according to Zira's predictions), the fight would be over just in moment of first contact. Numerous Pridelanders would prevailed Outlanders by brute strength, or better trained army of Zira would scatter enemy in small groups, causing panic. Weaker and light-built, due to almost constant starvation, lionesses from Outland had only one chance – to surprise and to fright Simba's forces. Zira thought, that would be easy... if someone takes their leader out.

"It all depends on you, Kovu." Whispered queen and in next second, second rank of practising lioness broke and team went scattered. Victory was in paws of Hawaa's group.

"Well done!" exclaimed Zira. "Hawaa, Spotty, Dotty, Danthi and Ostasi... you were excellent!" she left her children on top and jumped down to her army. At first, she turned to team that lost. "I saw no errors in your charge... They were just... slightly better. But rules are rules... Swim through Border River ten times!" she ordered usual task for losers. Then she came to winners. "Good! I'm impressed."

"Thank you, ma'am!" replied Hawaa with official voice.

"Dismiss!" said Zira. "It's all today." Kovu and Vitani left that mound and went in Golden Hall's direction.

"Thank you, my queen!" called choir of five lion's throats and in next second all of them departed from battlefield. Only Hawaa stayed.

"And you... are waiting for Nuka, right?" asked Zira, with inquire in her voice.

"Yes ma'am..." replied young lioness uncertainly. "Is that problem to you, lady?"

Zira burst in laughter, then came closer to Hawaa and stroked her in head.

"No... of course not!" she smiled. "How could you thought about something like that?"

Younger lioness was silent for a while and turned her stare to the ground. She replied after almost minute.

"I thought... that you are angry, because I became close with your son."

"What is wrong with that?" asked Zira.

"I... I'm the Pridelander!" whispered Hawaa.

"What!?" growled queen. She grabbed lioness's muzzle and turned it to herself. She looked in scared eyes and gasped slowly. "Don't you dare say that again!" she stopped, watching surprise in Hawaa's eyes. "Unless you decide to leave us, you are Outlander, with your heart and mind!"

"But not in blood." Said Hawaa with tensed voice.

"Who are you?" asked Zira solemn. "You are they?" she pointed in lionesses, returning into Golden Hall. "Who am I to you?" Lioness replied with no hesitate.

"I'm Outlander. They are my pride. You are my queen, Zira!"

Queen smiled and suddenly hugged younger lioness. She burst in laughter, seeing surprise in Hawaa's face.

"And it's all I need to know about you! You are one of us and I'm proud of you." She stepped back and look again in subject's eyes. "Don't you ever say, that you don't belong here. Do you want be with us?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you share our dreams?" inquired Zira.

"You know, I do!"

"Do you love us?"

"With all my heart!"

"So you are just like us... Don't matter, where have you born." She came to rock wall and jumped on ledge. From there she turned to lioness and said. "Do you remember, how you came here? I remember it very well..." she closed her eyes and recalled memories. "I never considered you as worse, because your origin. And when you denied Simba's power, I knew, that we would be family... because we have so much in common. We all are alike... Maybe we look different, even think different, but we fell the same. Pride and joy of being free... pain and sorrow for those who died... We are Outlanders!" she called in empty gorge. "Our pride is your strength! And you have this strength inside!

"Look on yourself" song. Music mysterious and profound. There are some drums in background.

Zira is standing on ledge, about two meters above surface of plateaux, that stands Hawaa. Younger lioness is looking on queen with awe and respect in her eyes. Zira points on Hawaa.

Verse:

_Look at you, my little child_

_Pretty flower on this rock_

She crouches down to see little flower on the rock. Zoom on plant and paw of queen. She stokes it.

_Feel the power from inside_

_That had made you grown so strong_

She tries to pull it out, but flower is strong. She leaves it...

_There're your rots where's your heart_

_So you know from where you sprouted_

...but she points to rock-gap lower, where rots of plant are.

_And you know, you'll never part_

_This sacred soil, where your tale started_

She jumps down to Hawaa and nudges her. Both come in rivers direction. They both look to distant Priderock on horizon.

Chorus:

_You understand what they failed_

_You're someone not of their kind_

Zira is on lead, Hawaa follows. They descending from rocks, still looking on Priderock's direction.

_You are the one from other tale_

_Scorn, forgotten but still proud!_

At word "scorn", Zira stops, at the word "forgotten" she turns to lioness, at the word "proud" she raises her paw and clutches fist.

_You're much stronger than could be they_

_Cause you're living for just to prove_

She points on river gorge below and sing with pride.

_That you'll for sure never obey_

_To no one, except of your heart's truth_

They both jumps to water and joins lionesses, who are exercise walking in river's stream.

Verse:

_Look at you and look at me_

_We're the sisters in this fight_

They are barely walking in fast stream with exhausted lioness. But all (Zira, Hawaa and second team from skirmish) don't look angry but they're proud of their progress.

_In every day of misery_

_We stand together, proud and right_

They comes on other bank of river and climb on cliff.

_Our hears so deeply are akin_

_Cause they beat with similar pulse_

Zira is pointing Priderock with paw of extended claws.

_We wish to win and we will win_

_Don't matter what say laws of those!_

She clutches fist, like she is grabbing something. She smiles deadly.

Chorus, they sing together:

_We understand what they failed_

_We're someone not of their kind_

Animals of Prideland run in panic, seeing Outlanders.

_We are the ones from other tale_

_Scorn, forgotten but still proud!_

At word "proud" five lionesses, that just has gone out from river, join the singing.

_We're much stronger than could be they_

_Cause we're living for just to prove_

_That we'll for sure never obey_

_To no one, except of our heart's truth_

Song ends with "opera-like" ending, of high voices of lioness. Zira is holding her paw on chest.

"Good work, girls!" said Zira, looking on exhausted but still full of spirit, lionesses. "Go home and rest." Second team went to river and started to swim in Outlands direction. Queen was looking on it from cliff, with pride in her eyes. "My pride... Our pride!" she corrected "Scar would be proud... and probably he is, looking from stars!" she sighed and looked on Hawaa. "Go back... Nuka should be already in Golden Hall. I wonder, what he caught this time..." she smiled and added. "What a mess... lionesses are practicing combat and lion hunts. We are in fact, different from this arrogants from there." She pointed Priderock, but then started to descend to river.

"Zira..." said Hawaa with uncertain voice.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I... I love Nuka." She said shyly. "And when his war will end..."

"...I'll gain a daughter-in-law. I know that." Finished Zira with smile. She entered river and started to swim.

"Do you accept that?" Hawaa wanted to have sure.

"Of course, I do!" replied swimming queen. "I'm very happy, that you and Nuka are so close. I'm sure, that Scar would be happy too." They reached second bank and went out from water. "But I hope, you know, that according to Scar's last will, Kovu is his heir." Added with enigmatic voice.

"Yes, ma'am... I don't care about throne..." and she added quietly. "...but Nuka wants to be a king."

Zira stopped and turned to lioness. But in her eyes were no anger, just sorrow.

"I know... But I can't help it. Nuka just can't challenge Simba, he wouldn't stand a chance..." she came closer to Hawaa and hugged her. "My dear... Nuka has lots of advantages, you probably found it out yourself, but brute strength is not one of them. Am I right?" she asked rhetorically. "Kovu will kill Simba and because of that, he will take a crown. But Nuka... as heir of my kinghood, a king of Golden Sand will be respected and saluted as royal descendant."

"I know that." Replied Hawaa. "If this satisfy Nuka, I'll be satisfied."

But this talk had also other auditor. Nuka, crouched on ledge of mound nearby, heard almost every word of his mother and his love. He look on them with sad face, but under this sorrow, grew determination.

"Hawaa, my dear!" he whispered. "You will be a queen! I'll kill Simba and I'll became heir of my father..." he looked on Zira, going in Golden Hall's direction. "And I'll show you, mother, who is the most loyal of your child. Just give me a chance to prove it!"

\/\/\/

Lioness of Priderock were returning from hunting. It was a lucky day, because Nala's pack got two adult gnus, that would make a decent feast for all pride. At the foot of Priderock, they were greeted by those who stayed at home. Elder lioness, king himself and royal children.

"Hi, mommy." Exclaimed Kiara and licked queen in forehead. Nala dropped gnu's carcass and hugged daughter.

"Hi, my sweet. How was your day?"

"Unexpectedly expected." Replied Tanabi, younger brother of princess. Adolescent lion looked bored and angry. "We was hunting on most dreadful bugs, that uncle Timon could imagine."

Queen went to her son and tried to lick him to, but annoyed lion gave to this caress unwillingly. "Watch out, I'm dirty of this all mud."

Nala smiled, and licked son on side, pretending, that she was cleaning him, like small cub. Tanabi shivered from shame. But his mother just turn to Simba and lick her mate.

"King of the Past blessed us." She said. "It was good hunting."

Some lioness from hunting pack dragged preys on Priderock's ledge and all pride went to cave. All, except queen and Tanabi.

"Mom... wait a second." Asked prince. Lioness turned to son and sit, while others was ascending on rock's slope. "Mom... I want to ask you for something."

"All right!" laughed queen. "I won't clean you in from of the pride..."

"Mom... I must hunt." Said lion.

Nala looked on him with surprise. Tanabi was just an almost three years old adolescent, with half-grown mane and still cubbish stare. But this time, he was looking on his mother seriously. This silly request seemed to be important to him.

"What?" amazed queen.

"Let me assist you in hunting." Asked Tanabi with pleading voice. "I'm rotting here! Dad doesn't want to take me on his patrols, Kiara even doesn't want to practice fighting. Whole days I'm hanging with uncle Timon and uncle Pumbaa and with all due to them respect, I'm slowly becoming half-meerkat and half-warthog!"

"Tana! What are talking about?" said Nala, laughing, but she noticed, that her son was serious. "It's not a duty of lion to hunt..." she stroked his mane.

"Yes, I know. Role of lion is to rule or to be kicked out from the pride." Nala narrowed her brow, hearing this. "But we already switched roles with Kiara. Dad say, that she will be in charge, so I want at least find here some place and reason to live here."

"Oh, Tanabi..." said queen, stroking her son, but looking somewhere at horizon. "We are living in hard times... Father says, that war with Outlanders is coming. We must be prepared to fight... and beware of it. That why we are so worried about you two. I promise, that when this war will be over... everything will change."

Tanabi jumped back and looked on mother with irritation in stare. He said with tensed voice.

"I just don't get it. You and dad scare us with visions of those legendary 'Outlanders' from cubhood. I've never seen one and most likely I won't. What we fear of? Pack of starving lionesses, whose only quest and crime is loyalty to long dead leader? This is ridicules! We are scared of ghost! Why dad haven't solved this problem?" asked with curiosity. Nala sighed and started to hill nearby. Her son followed.

"My dear... this is not so simple... Outlanders, led by Zira, hate us. They want to drive us from Pridelands."

"And I want to be king." Replied Tanabi. "And so what? If they haven't even tried to attack us, that means that they are too weak."

"So what would you do, if you were your father?" asked Nala.

"Well..." prince was wondering for few seconds, but then replied with certain voice. "That what would be necessary. I would propose them to surrender under honourable conditions and if they accept, take them to our pride. If they not... I just would drive them somewhere further, that they wouldn't be threat to us." He looked on his mother, waiting for some reaction. But she was still silent, so he continued. "And it's quite unanimale, anyway. To keep them next to our fertile land and don't let them hunt here or use our waterholes. I guess, that life on Outlands during dry season must be... harder than we could imagine."

Nala came to top of hill and sit on the ground. Tanabi joined her and looked on north.

"Oh, Tanabi... You don't know, what you are taking about..." replied queen. "I know well, what hunger is. During Scar's reign, we were starving for almost three years. And then was a drought..."

Lion narrowed his brow and asked, surprised.

"A drought? Dad said, that you were starving, because hyenas was stealing all the preys."

"Well... never mind." Muttered Nala. "I just wanted to say, that I know, what hunger and thirst is... But I suffered it because Scar's errors..."

"...and the drought." Added Tanabi.

"Yes... and the drought. But they..." she pointed on distant Outlands. "...got it thanks to own pride and hatred. If Zira paid homage to your father, they wouldn't be exiled."

Tanabi was gazing on mysterious land ahead. It looks scary, but in the same time, beautiful. golden rock and giant termite mounds were seen even from that distance and were tempting with promise of adventure. Some dry wind blew from north and prince felt chocking dust in throat. "Who are they?" he asked himself. "They are living in this hell, just to be close of Pridelands." He added aloud. "Why father haven't convinced Outlanders to join us?"

"Because he banished them himself." Whispered Nala's mind, awaking flood of memories. But she replied with calm voice. "It would be useless. Zira is pure hatred herself. She wouldn't bow to the king."

"But rest of the pride?" inquired Tanabi.

"Well... They are hardheaded too." Said Nala.

"Whole pride?" amazed lion. "They must have a good reason... or at least, they must think, that they have... Why they supported Scar?"

"Oh... Talk with father about that." Proposed Nala. Words of son awakened very unpleasant memories... and felling of guilt.

"But mom... Dad was not here, during Scar's reign! You know much more than he!"

"King knows better." Interrupted queen. "Always."

"Well..." muttered Tanabi. "So probably that why I'm rotting in cave, when you are hunting. I'm too stupid to understand this masterplan." Finished with anger and turned back.

He started to run in Priderock's direction, and Nala stayed on top alone. But she didn't even notice it. Pictures from her past clouded her mind and heart. At the first time, since banishing Outlanders, she recollected her cubhood. But not those early days with Simba, but some later times... When she thought, that she regained father. She was scared by such a thoughts, because she considered them as disloyalty to Simba... But... "_Nala... I have mate and son, but this is not all my family. You all are my kins and friends. I'm king and want to be as father to you... If I even failed, that don't mean, that I don't want to_." Said Scar some day. When that was? Nala remembered, that those days she was exhausted, hungry and thirsty... but happy with all her heart. And if history went some other way... "No!" she whispered and shook her head, just like she wanted to shock those memories of. "I've made a right choice. Simba is the rightful king and nothing would change it!" She followed her son.

\/\/\/

"What a feast!" smiled Hawaa, looking on Nuka's preys.

That were two mongooses, about ten desert rats and ten or some quails. In call of lioness there was no sarcasm – for Outlanders such a meal was real score. Of course, it was just a after-training snack, on the real hunt, they all used to come at dusk, but some energy after exhausting practice was necessary.

Outlanders were lying before entrance to Golden Hall, resting and chatting quietly. Only Nuka was walking and serving them meal. Because he hadn't participated in skirmishes, he was quite refreshed and vigorous. Lionesses were receiving portions of meat with gratitude.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get more, but those sneaky rodents seem to be dried out during last season..." when he came to his mother, he whispered her to ear. "And if Kovu helped me in hunt, we would brought twice a prey." Zira pretended, she didn't hear him.

When meal was over, all lionesses went to Hall, in order to rest before evening hunting. Only Nuka and Hawaa stayed outside. Lion came to lioness and gentle bit her in ear.

"Come on, I got a dessert for you." She followed but asked with uncertain voice.

"But Nuka... Shouldn't you share it with all pride?"

"I saved it for leader of winning team." Said Nuka with smile.

"Yesterday, when I lost, you said, that those who lost require more calories and you gave me another smack." She notice.

"I've caught it in my overtime. Come!"

They went to small basin, nearby Golden Hall. It was favourite place of Nuka and Hawaa, when they spent a lot of time as cubs... and later too. There were another three quails. Nuka gave them to lioness with gallant smile.

"This time I paid for dinner!"

Three quails later, they were laying in basin, hugging themselves. Hawaa almost felt asleep, weary because of hard training and cuddled be lion. Nuka was just murmuring with contentment, but suddenly, he said with serious voice.

"Hawaa... Mother said, that Kovu will be king, if he kill Simba... Right?" but he didn't wait for answer, but continued. "So if... someone other avenge Scar... maybe he will inherit the throne?" Hawaa opened her eyes, amazed by this idea. She knew exactly, what Nuka was intending. "Just... Maybe, that person will surprise everyone and do, what he wasn't expected to?"

Lioness thought with both fear and hope. "He really want to be king... and I want it too, because I love him. If I only could help."

The same time Nuka was muttering in his mind.

"Throne... Who cares about that? But it's only way to show Hawaa and mother, how I'm really worthy! I must find some way to kill Simba... For you, mom. You would be proud of me... And for you, Hawaa... You deserved to be the queen."


	4. 04 – Rogue squadron

04 – Rogue squadron

04 – Rogue squadron

Prideland bordered with The Outlands on north. Northwest from kingdom spread The Great Desert, northeast – The Mighty Jungle. West from lion's land was savannah, a little drier that fertile Pridelands. On south, savannah become wetter, at least in rainy season, that on southern border of Priderock's domain, it changed to Southern Swamps. Looking on southeast, lion could see miles of plain, similar to those near Pride Kingdom. And what was on farther east? Well, almost no one from Pridelands ever interested in that and except few reconnaissances, made by Golden Lionesses, in times of Scar, that was an unknown land. But anyone, who wished to look there, could see the green hill, spreading to the horizon. Despite of theirs beauty, hills are unfertile, so they had no inhabitants. Usually.

"Well, well, well..." said redmaned lion with dark-grey fur. "What we've got here? A fine place to stay..." he turned to his companions. In rays of raising sun, the top of hill seemed to burn with fresh green. It looked tempting, especially for exhausted wanderers. "Gentlemen, this will be our new home!" Speaker was leading three younger lions. Two similar looking males with brown manes and sandy furs and smaller one, with black mane and darker colour of coat. All three smiled to leader and two twin-looking lion replied.

"Sounds great, boss!"

"Right..." redmaned turned to darker lion. "And what do you think, Amini?"

"Looks nice, Horen..." said he, with uncertain voice. "But I see no herds to hunt and no torrents..."

Leader, called Horen, burst in laughter and went to two other lions.

"Daki, Laki... listen to him." He pointed Amini. "He is youngest, but he have head in right place! He looks not only on this... decor... but he thinks about really important things. For example, what we will eat."

"If he is so wise..." started first lion.

"...he'd probably find something tasty." Finished second, both of them burst in laughter.

"Oh, stop it!" gasped Horen. He turned to Amini. "So, our prophet... Where are animals?"

Dark lion was gazing on plains for some time, then he scratched his ear with paw.

"For now? Nowhere." He replied with wondering voice. "Maybe some remnants of old herds. But..." he looked into sky. "After such a heavy rains, herds will surely return from dried swamps..." he pointed southwest. "... that probably are real swamp now... and come there, on savannah."

Twin-looking lions looked on themselves, than asked Amini.

"How..." started Daki.

"...do you know?" finished Laki. Amini smiled and again pointed on savannah.

"Because, almost all tasty creatures live on plain. Why? Because it's easier for them to run there and it's harder for us to sneak. Now, the swamps started to be dangerous..." he stopped, gazing on some point on horizon. He raised his paw to face in order to cover his eyes from the sun. "Look there! A mountain... at least, big rock. If there is some lion pride in this land, I'll bet it lives on it."

Horen laid on the ground and closed his eyes. Lion was probably sleepy, after long journey in night. He replied with weary voice.

"Who cares... We won't mess with any pride... You know the rules." His companions nodded. "No prides, no fighting for leadership. If we are not welcome, we don't go inside." Then he smiled. "Well, of course, if there is no king, but only lionesses, we could consider accepting the invitation." All four giggled. "But if we see that someone already is there, we'll just hang here."

"What about food?" asked Daki

"And water?" added Laki. Horen yawned, clearly bored.

"Don't bother yourselves now. It's time to sleep. We shall see, if we can hunt here. I'm sure, it won't make those locals upset. Meanwhile..." he yawned once again. "Goodnight, gentlemen... Or better to say good day, but I mean, that..." he lost his point, but finished with sleepy voice. "Whatever. Just I'll get a nap." In next second, he was sleeping.

His companions decided to do the same.

\/\/\/

"Oh, it's useless." Said Simba with irritation. "Let's go back!"

He was leading lioness patrol and decided to return on Priderock. After two days of searching, they saw just few Golden Ones, almost caught two, but even they managed to slip from the ambush. So in evening of third day of his reign, king judged to cease searching. Savannah was wet, and running through it was hard and exhausting. Also, Simba was just tired of constant tracking. He wished to rest... And then ran of with Nala in some remote place. Far from Outlanders and far from own pride. To have a little calmness.

"Are you sure?" asked Nala with uncertain voice.

"Yes, I am, darling." Replied king. "I don't know, what those lionesses did to you, that you hate them so much, but I promise, that when they trespass borders of our kingdom, I'll teach them respect to the queen."

"Yes, of course." Agreed Nala, but she still wanted to make sure, that Golden Ones were helpless. "Thank you."

Simba stopped and turned to his mate. He licked gently her cheek and whispered.

"It's a past. Just a past. It won't be back."

Then he turned to four other lionesses, running nearby and roared. It was a signal to return. So all pack from Priderock started to speed in home's direction. Golden Ones were safe... for the time being.

\/\/\/

"Mom?" asked Hawaa, when Simba's party returned to cave.

"Yes, my sweet?" said Kilia, cleaning her daughter with tongue.

"Is the hunt over?" cub looked on lioness with inquiring stare.

"Yes, for now it is." Replied mother, surprised by daughter's curiosity.

"But I see no aunt Zira, and mr. King..." Kilia immediately put her paw on Hawaa's mouth. "MMhm?" murmured surprised cub. "Mommy, what are you doing?" asked, when lioness freed her.

"Hush, baby... You must listen to me." Whispered to her ear. "We have new king now."

"So where is mister Scar?" asked cub with quite scared voice. "And where are those funny dogs that were living next to us?"

Kilia grabbed her daughter in mouth and went outside. In entrance they met Simba – lioness bowed slightly and Hawaa asked shyly.

"Hi! I don't know you! But maybe you know, where went..." she stopped, when her mother shook her. "Ow, mommy, it hurts!"

But Kilia just ran out from cave and went on cliff on other side of Priderock.

"Mom..." whispered Hawaa. "Isn't a private chamber of king Scar and aunt Zira? They might not want you come inside..."

Lioness entered Scar's cave and put daughter on royal bed. Then she looked in eyes of cub.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but it was necessary." She said. "I must explain you few things..." she sighed, didn't know, how to start. "The king is gone."

"Where he went?" asked Hawaa.

"To... some distant place. And queen Zira too... and probably hyenas as well."

Pupils of cub's eyes extended and Kilia noticed tears.

"But... that mean... aunt Zira went somewhere and even didn't say me goodbye?! No, I don't believe! I don't believe, she went without Nuka!"

"Nuka went with them too." Said Kilia, feeling cold in her throat. She had no idea, that her daughter was so close with Outlanders.

"I WANT PLAY WITH NUKA!" cried Hawaa and burst in tears. Lioness hugged her child and sighed. She didn't know, what to say.

"My dear... they had to leave... because Scar did something wrong."

"No... I don't believe it! He was so good to us!" Kilia said nothing, waiting for her daughter to stop crying. "But even so... aunt Zira and Nuka did not. Why they had to..." she turned her wet eyes up and looked on mother. "How it was possible? Mister Scar is our king and only he can punish someone. So why he had to go?" and again started to sobbing.

"We have a new king know." Said lioness. "His name is Simba."

"I DON'T WANT SIMBA!" cried Hawaa. "I WANT MISTER SCAR, AUNT ZIRA AND NUKA!" screamed cub and added quieter. "And this funny dog, that was always smiling."

"Hush my child... please..." asked Kilia and started licking her child.

After some time, cry stopped and Hawaa felt asleep. So Kilia grabbed her in jaw and carefully carried out from cave. So Sakia could stand up.

Lioness was there all the time. She came there in morning to hide her own cry. She laid behind Scar's bed and remained unseen, where mother and daughter came. But while she was listening complaining of Hawaa, only thing she wanted was to join this yelling. Small cub expressed exactly what she wanted to say and what for she wanted to ask. But at least, small cub had more courage than she. Hawaa dared to ask, she was silent all the time. "Oh, Scar!" whispered lioness. "You deserved for better and more loyal subjects than me!" She once again licked bed of dead king and went out from cave. Someone would notice her absence.

\/\/\/

Nuka was lying in den with Vitani. Only lioness there was old Rama, guarding her queen's cubs. But she was so silent, that Scar's son thought, that she was frightened by something.

"Why we are so quiet?" asked, whispering.

"They can't hear us!" replied Rama. Nuka decided, that he wouldn't discover, who were 'they', so asked another question.

"Where is mommy?"

"She will be here soon." Said Rama, sighing and cuddling Nuka and sleeping Vitani. "She went for help. She will be back, when she will find someone who assist us."

"We won't back on Priderock?" inquired cub.

"No, we won't." replied lioness. "At least not now."

"But... but..." it was too much for small cub. "So... we must go for Yakta and Hawaa! We can't left Hawaa with those brutes that killed daddy!" he burst in tears.

"Hush, my dear." Whispered lioness with fear. "Hush now! They are coming!" Cry finished at once. "Sorry... but we must be quiet. And when mommy find some help, we will back on Priderock and save Hawaa and Yakta. But now, you must be brave and speak nothing. Right?"

Nuka nodded and hugged harder lioness's paw. He cried with silent cry for few minutes, but then he felt asleep too. Rama sighed with relief, but new troubling minds came to her.

"Stars!" she prayed. "Help Zira! Help us all! We need a miracle... and we need it fast. Kings of the Past... Ancient Ones. Help!"

Tarki was standing near, but he was, of course, unseen. He came closer lioness and sit next to her place, supporting his head with paws.

"It's easy to say, miss..." he muttered with unheard voice. "But much harder to do. Any new ideas would be welcome."

Outside once again rain started.

\/\/\/

Drops of rain awoke sleeping lions. First opened his eyes Amini... to recognize, he was still dreaming. In front of him stood most beautiful lioness he ever saw. Despite of rain... or maybe because of that, her fur seemed to glaring gold, outshining grey-green background. Her perfect-shaped, wilful face and red, mysterious eyes were staring at lion with curiosity and... hope? Amini as rogue lion, long earlier banished from his pride, had no idea, what such a extraordinary lioness could expected from him. He slyly opened his jaw and asked.

"Who are you, lady?"

Countenance of strangeress was tensed because of sorrow and weariness, but hearing this, she smiled. Amini's heart stood.

"Someone, who needs your help." Said lioness. "We all need your help."

In that moment, lion noticed, that goldenfured beauty didn't come alone. Pack of other females was waiting behind her. They were too exhausted, some of them wounded, but also ready to help theirs leader in troubles.

"Hunt me down!" yawned Horen. "At first a drought, then a flood. The Circle of Life requires to be aligned." Rogue lion opened his eyes and discover nine lionesses, standing on top of 'his' hill. He immediately stood and turned to newcomers. "Daki, Laki... wake up!" he gasped.

Golden lioness came closer to rogues, almost toughing Amini. She estimated whole pack, for few seconds she stopped her stare on Horen, but then turned to Amini.

"I'm Zira, queen of Golden Sands and Priderock. And this is my pride." She pointed friends behind her.

"Nice." Replied redmaned one. "We are Windy Rogues pack, my name is Horen. What is your business here?"

"I'm Amini, my lady." Added younger lion. Lioness smiled.

"I don't know, who is in charge here, Horen, but only your friend behave as leader should. He have appropriate manners..."

"He is our leader, miss." Said Amini with polite voice.

Twin-looking lions stood to and looked on quest.

"Look, Laki." Said Daki.

"Quite a nice awakening." Replied Laki, looking on lionesses.

"Oh, yes..." added Horen. "These are brothers, Daki and Laki. So, we know each other, but I still have no idea, why have you came here."

Amini looked on leader with anger, then turned to Zira.

"What happened? I see, that you are wounded..." he noticed cut on Zira's ear and other injures among Golden Ones. "How we could help?"

Rain grown heavier and grass beneath their paw started do become mud. On faces of newcomer lionesses fatigue was seen. Only Zira was standing straight, but even in her eyes, carefully beholder could notice fear and exhaustion.

"Let's go to some shelter." Ordered Horen. "And you..." turned to Zira. "Say something more."

So, mixed group started to descent from hill. Nearby was only one place, that could use for shelter – it was old baobab, from unknown reason, growing on slope of height. Slowly, lions because of sleepiness, lionesses because of general fatigue, they came under tree's leaves. There they crowded on limited space and Zira, Horen and Amini came to trunk. Queen jumped on dent in thick trunk and looked on lions.

"So... we came here for your help. I believe, that Stars shown us you four, because we found you almost immediately after we started seeking. So..."

"Yeah, Stars." Interrupted Horen. "But they haven't shown us anything!"

"Sssshhh!" gasped Amini. "Let her speak!" Leader was surprised by such a arrogance of his charge, but he stopped.

"So we are here." Continued Zira. "We are the Golden Pride of Golden Sands, but after refuge from our homeland, we came to Pridelands. And there... I've made an alliance with lions of Priderock, by marriage with king Scar the Wise." Hearing this, Amini unwillingly narrowed his eyes. "And so we survived the Great Drought, thanks to my mate's wisdom and courage. I've became mother of king's children..." Amini breathed a little too loud. "...and the queen of Prideland. But it all finished with attack of usurper. Simba, nephew of Scar, returned from exile and kill my beloved." Dark lion gulped. "And then, he broke the alliances and banished my pride from Priderock. We are here to find assistants for retake our home and avenge killed monarch." she added with quieter and more tensed voice. "We desperate need this. We have two cubs... royal cubs to raise and our friend is hostage of those brutes. We beg for your help."

Amini was gazing in Zira's eyes, but Horen and brothers were staring on themselves with doubts.

"For usual fee?" asked Daki.

"Marriage with queen and half of the kingdom?" added Laki and turned to brother. "Geez, it's a bad business... It comes... one eight of kingdom for each!"

"And queen is rather hard to portion." Noticed Daki. Both brothers started to laugh, but discrete kick from Amini's rear leg cease it at once.

"I know, I ask for great effort." Said Zira, looking on Horen. "And I can promise no reward except one. Home."

All rogues looked on themselves, even Amini turned his eyes from queen and pointed stare on his leader. Horen felt uncertain. He was angry, that this lioness bothered him and his companions, but word 'home' appealed to him too. Since he was banished from his pride, three years earlier, he haven't heard this word. A place, where he belong? For wandered and rogue it was an tempting offer.

"Horen... Is this not, what we are looking for?" whispered Amini.

"Just help us restore justice and repress this mutiny." Added Zira. "And you will be able to settle in Pridelands, being praised as heroes and benefactors of our pride.

"Please..." yelled Doria, looking in Horen's eyes.

"Well... we must consider it." Replied leader and nodded to his companions. "Gentlemen, outside." He ordered.

Four lions went out from baobab's shelter and went about hundred meters from tree. Rain ceased almost totally so walk wasn't so unpleasant. And proposition of lioness was tempting rogues and keeping them excited. So they sat in round on mud of wet grass and started to talking one to other.

"Did you hear that?" exclaimed Amini. "That is what we hoping all the time!"

"Boss, those chicks look really nice." Said Daki with smile.

"And this keep also seems to be great... at least from this distance." Noticed Laki.

"And she asked us... we must help lionesses in distress!" added Amini.

"Shut up!" called Horen. "Gentlemen, easy!" but his own voice was tensed from excitation. He raised his paw, to draw attention of companions. "We must think logically! Look! They are so desperate... Yes." Turned to Amini, who wanted to interrupt him. "They are desperate. I saw those wounds too. They are scared, exhausted, crestfallen because lost of pridemember. If I were this... so called queen..."

"She is a queen!" exclaimed Amini. "I saw it in her eyes."

"All right." Continued leader. "If I were this queen, I would say anything... promise anything to catch our attention and encourage us to action. But we must ask ourselves: will we have any profits of that?"

Amini gasped, amazed. He was looking on his leader and friend, lion who he had been admiring since was saved by him, two years earlier. But then, lion discover, that brave and wise Horen became... just Horen, a guy without all those gifts.

"Horen... I don't believe..." whispered dark lion. "You refuse to help them? Stars! They are outcasts, just like us. Where is you sympathy?"

"Counting profits..." replied leader. "And looking for dangers." He turned to brothers. "And you... what do you think?"

"I don't know." Said Daki, after short silence. "But if we help them..."

"...we'll get home, at last." Finished Laki. "Risky but high-prized game."

Horen was gazing on his charges, with uncertain stare. For the first time, his decision could be denied. It was something new and shocking for proud lion. He was creator and caretaker of 'Windy Rogues' pack. He had found those three lion, exiled by theirs own prides... he saved them and made what they were that day. He didn't expect any form of objection. But...

"We must help them!" exclaimed Amini. "This is matter of our honour!"

Horen smiled with bitter smile. "Honour?" he thought. "Does this kid know, what honour is? What is honour for outsider? Maybe that 'queen' has it, but we have not. We are just wanderers... seeking... What we exactly seek?" asked himself and discovered, that some voices in his head were convincing him to join Zira.

"Well..." he said slowly. "Just... suppose, we agree. But what then? We have no idea against what we are standing and..." he couldn't finished, because Amini suddenly ran to him and hugged him.

"I've known, that you agree!" called with cubbish joy in voice. "We will have a home at last!" he turned to twins. "Come on! Let say Zira, we are in!"

And he started in baobabs direction. Daki and Laki followed.

"Democracy and common sense are not good allies." Muttered Horen and went after friends.

\/\/\/

So at the dusk, group of lionesses and lions was descending from hills to cub's den. Twins were chatting with lionesses, clearly interested in newcomers and Amini was on the lead with Zira. Horen was walking on group's end, seeing with fear, that his pack was disarmed and taken by females charm.

"This boy has a real problem." Said, looking on Amini, who was adoring Zira with his stare.

"So, my lady..." said dark lion with gallant smile.

"My lady?" surprised Zira. "It sound nice to me, but I won't get huff, if you call me just 'Zira' from now on." replied queen.

"So... Zira." Said Amini, tasting this name like some spell. "Will you tell me your story? I wish to know as much I can, to... you know... to know, how I... how we help you."

Zira had already noticed his mesmerized stare. "Oh... what I have stepped in?" she thought. "Can I just use this boy and his friends? Scar, what should I do?" She once again looked on lion and estimated, that he was really handsome. "Nice one... and he seems to be good-hearted. I shouldn't entangle him in all this. This is not his tale." But she answered, as she was requested.

"It's a rather long story and I've already told most important things. Do you want more details?"

Lion turned his stare to the ground and replied with uncertain voice.

"No... Don't say anything, unless you want to. I'm sorry about your mate." He added quieter.

Zira narrowed her eyes, but then smiled.

"Thank you..." said with clear gratitude. "You have right... This happened so fast, that I just can't believe it. Forgive my behaviour... I became someone else since that time. I feel..." she stopped, like she wasn't sure to share this thought with Amini. But she continued. "I feel, like old Zira in me died that night and new one hasn't born yet. I'm not sure, if she would ever be born."

"I don't know, that to say." Replied dark lion. "I know only one: if I can help you, I will help you."

Zira moved closer to lion and still walking, she whispered to his ear.

"Thank you, Amini. You are already helping."

\/\/\/

"Yes..." muttered Tarki, looking on this strange conduct from sky. "Scar should be satisfied. I've found Zira assistance and probably a new mate... just like my nephew wanted." He wondered for a while, gazing at dark lion. "Of course, if he persuade her to stop this revenge... We must restore justice and harmony... But not in this brute way." He turned his eyes to higher firmament, where went sleeping Scar. "My boy, I'll show you, how we deal with such a problems uphere. We say, that justice always wins and it's only matter of time... But as Kings of the Past we measure time in generations..."


	5. 05 – Echoes of the past

05 – Echoes of the past

05 – Echoes of the past

Silent night in the Golden Hall.

Firsts days of rainy season passed and Outlanders felt benefits of wet weather. Hunts were significant easier, sun - usually scorching Outlands domain - was more often covered by heavy clouds. Nights became slightly colder and it made them peaceful and pleasant. And those nightmares ceased. Zira was suffering from burning memories in slumber, especially in hot nights of dry season. But then, when rains came, bad dream went away. It was the weather or maybe consciousness, that her plan was already in motion? It wasn't matter, point was, that Zira could sleep well.

She used to be tormenting by pictures of dying Scar and all other her friends who had died. Faces of Rama, Doria and Vii, voice of crying Yakta. It all was gone. That night, Zira was dreaming some ridiculous dream, but it was a pleasant one. At first, about Scar. But no last moments, fight with those cursed hyenas and death of the king, but scenes from earlier past. Anxiety on Scar face, when they had met at first time. Surprise, when she told, she loves him. And joy, when he was cuddling her and newborn Nuka. Merry pictures of happy life. They had faded, but faded in calm and gentle way, like sunset. And then, other memories. Later. She with Nuka and Vitani, then... Amini? Zira hadn't thought about Amini since a long time. But it was bright picture of devotion and protectiveness, when she was pregnant with Kovu. Amini was talking something to her, but she hadn't understood a word. Probably another warning. He all the time, at least, when she had been knowing him, just warned her and beg for caution. Why he hadn't been careful himself? But never mind, that dream set as gentle as sun too. And Zira awoke.

It was just after midnight, she noticed moonlit in mound's funnel. Queen stood and looked on her pride. Whole pride was in place... of course except Nuka and Hawaa. Zira smiled. She had felt a serious relief, when she had noticed, that Nuka found devoted mate. It was a chance for him, to start new life, aside this horrible past and war of prides. Zira knew, that her first son wasn't able to challenge Simba... But if he decided to start a new pride at his own? Golden Sands? After six years of regeneration, theirs old homeland was probably ready to dwell in. So, he could return there, with or without Vitani (Zira wasn't sure, what was her daughter intending), and live as royal descendant, whom was in fact. And Hawaa... Zira loved that girl like her own daughter. For her spirit, she had been showing from early cubhood. Young lioness had chosen her pride herself. This was huge step in unknown, a choice between comfort living on Priderock between insidious Pridelanders and harsh dwelling in Outlands. She decided to join's Zira's pride and suffer the same lot, that all Outlanders were suffering. Only reward for that was love and respect from her new family. So small, but also so great prize. She had chosen well.

So Zira laid again to sleep without any anxiety. She though, her favourite was with her son in their night love-walk. Technically, she was right, but...

\/\/\/

Hawaa was sneaking through savannah after lion's silhouette. She had to be careful in order to remain unseen. Nuka as poor he was as a fighter, he was gifted scout. His light body could skeaning silently and his agility allowed him move without disturbing grass or leaves. So lioness was forced to watch of being unseen by dwellers of this land and also by Nuka. He didn't know, she was following. He though, he was making it completely himself.

A deep reconnaissance in Prideland, maybe even trip to Priderock. Risky move – Simba once ordered to kill all Outlanders, who entered his domain. Of course, Zira's lionesses notoriously crossed Border River and hunted in northern part of savannah. But never went to Simba's keep. It was to dangerous to be next to enemy's lair. Single scout could only escape, when he was attacked by all lioness from Simba's pride. But this was extreme case – Nuka was so silent, that Hawaa was sure, he wouldn't awake any Pridelander. She was more afraid about her own moving.

But what for Nuka was doing this? Lioness wasn't sure, and thought, that even Nuka wasn't sure. It was just a reconnaissance, to see if there is any chance to get to Simba. And if not, what other could be made. Hawaa was silently praying, that Nuka wouldn't do something stupid.

Lion was running firmly, probably knowing the route. Lioness heard stories about Nuka's and Vitani's trips to Priderock's foot. Every such a try was punished by Zira, but queen was secretly proud of her brave children. Only Kovu hadn't participating in those trips, because of his heavy built, that made him poor scout. Hawaa knew well, that real value of lion seldom could be seen at first sight. That was once with Mufasa and Scar... and that was with Kovu and Nuka. She believed that hidden power is that mightier one.

Nuka stopped almost at Priderock's foot. Lioness froze in place, scared, she went so far. Because of tracking Nuka, she hadn't noticed, where she was going. And she went just... to the lion's den. This bad lion's den.

Nuka started to climb on Priderock slope and Hawaa stood with burning dilemma. She knew, she wasn't agile enough to climb soundlessly. Climbing on termite mound, where strength and endurance was important, was something completely different, that creeping on thin path uphill. But she couldn't just leave Nuka alone. If she followed... "No, I will endanger myself and him too. We can't be detected." So she was watching with terror to snaking Nuka. Lion went on Priderock's ledge, was standing there for few minutes (for Hawaa, those where the longest minutes in her life.) and started back. Without any sound, he returned to Priderock foot with some load in mouth. Hawaa failed to discover what it was, but cargo seemed to be heavy even for a lion.

Lioness crouched, for not being seen by Nuka. She waited, until he passed by and followed. This time, it was easier. Lion was walking slower, probably due to his load. After some time, lioness discovered strange, dark spots on the grass. She lowered her head, smelled and...

...in last second stopped her scream. It was a blood.

"Oh, Stars!" she thought. "He is hurt!" and she began to speed. But just after few jumps, she again froze in place. "You idiot!" she whispered to herself. "It's a zebra's blood! Nuka is carrying wildebeest's carcass." She returned to she carefully walk, right in time, because Nuka turned his head back, looking for danger. She in last moment crouched to the ground, so lion started again. "It was close." She thought.

Some time later, she noticed, that those bloody spots was marking the path and Nuka spots from time to time and shook his load. Illumination came to Hawaa. "He is marking the route with blood... but why? He took meat from Priderock, this lost will be probably soon discover by Simba's lionesses... I know!" she thought. "They will think, that some scavengers are stealing food from them. They will find clear tracks... probably will organise an ambush... Oh, Stars!" she yelled in mind. "And what Nuka wants to do with that?"

They were running to North Waterhole then further to the border zone. Clearly in Elephant Graveyard's direction. Was Nuka planning to prepare an ambush on Simba there? It was a brilliant plan, of course under condition, that Simba would be prevailed there. Hawaa thought, that Nuka had something more on his mind. Lion suddenly turned in Border River's direction and ran there without any fear. He stopped marking his path, probably satisfied with earlier actions. Track was clear, suggestion was clear. Pridelanders would suspect some remaining hyenas pack from graveyard. But Nuka had this giant portion of meat.

"No!" muttered lion and dropped carcass fragment to river. "I'm not a thief! Nor scavenger."

Hawaa in first impulse, crouched to jump for floating meat. But she calmed down in next second. "No! Nuka is too proud to eat from Simba's table... He rather would spend all days on hard hunting that swallow any portion of it." Carcass floated away with river's stream and Nuka went into water. Short after that, he started to swim to Outland's bank. Hawaa had to wait some time, to pass the torrent unseen. So she sir on the grass and closed her eyes, just for a while...

\/\/\/

Zira, Hawaa and Nuka weren't only ones, who weren't sleeping that night. Sarafina had a terrible dream. At first she saw in her sleep a blackmaned lion with terrible scars on his chest. He was somehow similar to Scar, but lioness knew, that wasn't him. This lion was speaking about some terrible things that would came to Pridelands, if she don't do something. Sarafina didn't understand single word from this speech, but she awoke with cold sweat on her back. She sneaked out from main cave and started to walk on north, in order to calm down. But she hadn't calmed down until she reached Border River.

It was a dangerous place for both Pridelander and Outlander. For Pridelander, because Outlanders sometime was hunting there, for Outlander, because this was still Simba's terrain. But old lioness hadn't noticed where her legs had taken her. She stopped just when...

\/\/\/

Hawaa jumped up, when lion's foot stomped on her tail. In first impulse, she extended her claws and attended for unknown enemy. She felt asleep and that was usually a fatal mistake. But she wished to take as much of persecutors with her, as she could.

"Die, Pridelander!" she called and hit with paw.

She hid her claws in last moment. If she didn't, Sarafina's throat would be ripped off in one, fatal blow. But lioness stopped her fury, seeing old caretaker.

"Sarafina!" she whispered. She knew, that this moment of hesitate would cost her life. But she was unable to kill her. Not this way. Maybe, on battlefield in honourable combat but not at night, not in accidental fight. And she saw no others Pridelanders. Old lioness seemed to be alone.

"Who..." yelled Sarafina, knocked down by Hawaa pounce and having her paw next to throat. "Hawaa?!" she whispered with amaze. "It can't be... you are dead."

"No, if you didn't take any help with you!" replied young lioness with smile. Suddenly, she lowered her head and licked lioness in forehead. "Good to see you, aunt Sarafina!"

\/\/\/

Nuka heard Hawaa's call and froze. He was already on the other bank, just climbing on Outlands cliff. But on the sound of his beloved voice, he turned back and jumped to water once again. He knew, that it was too late to call for help. Only thing, that he could do, was fight for himself. "First time, I really want to have Kovu at my side." He whispered, swimming desperately. But when he made to Pridelands bank, he stopped, listening. He heard no fight's sounds or call for help. No other Pridelanders could be notice. Just... talk.

"How it is possible?" asked voice of old lioness. Nuka tied to recall all Pridelanders known to him. It was probably Sarafina, mother of usurper's mate. "What Hawaa could have with her?" wondered lion himself and sneaked nearer to lionesses. He crouched in bushes to hear as much as he could.

"What is impossible?" said Hawaa with irony. "That I'm alive? Maybe I'm not a Outlander by blood, but I'm made from the same hard stuff, they are. I've survived the battle... because my pride saved me..." she took a deep breath and continued with pride in her voice. "And who personally? If you want know, that was son of Scar, Nuka. He was just a cub then, like me, but he shown more courage and sympathy, that all your cursed pride!"

Nuka, waiting in cover, gave up idea about instant rescue. He understood, that Hawaa was safe. Sarafina was old lioness, clearly poor fighter, comparing with young Outlanderess. Also, Nuka noticed, that this particular enemy was somehow close to Hawaa. "Right... she born and at first was raising on Priderock. If this Pridelander was good to her... I'm in her debt." He was wondering, if he should to draw back, not to interrupt private talk. But he decided to stay. It was not a curiosity but just a anxiety. However weak and helpless looked Sarafina, she was Pridelander after all.

"We... we thought, you are dead!" whispered old lioness with terror. "Oh, Hawaa... I'm sorry..."

"Save it." Interrupted younger one. "What happened, had already happened."

"My dear..." muttered Sarafina. "You have grown well... You are a beautiful lioness... But you are... so slim and..."

"Is that strange?" asked Hawaa. "Living in Outlands is not an easy piece of meat. I fight hard for every meal..."

"Outlands?!" exclaimed Sarafina with disbelief. "You live in Outlands?"

"I live, where I belong. With my saviours and caretakers."

"But you was born in Pridelands!" said old lioness with tensed voice. "That is your place."

"Indeed..." muttered Hawaa. "I was born on Priderock..."

"So you will return to us?" asked Sarafina with hope.

Silent felt on river and Nuka froze in place. He was too scared to even think, but some voice in his head called alarm. Hawaa could return to Pridelands. To green, fertile field, where no one was hungry and lion were living in luxury. She could forget about her pride and about Nuka. She...

Loud laughter sounded over savannah. Hawaa started to giggle and even felt to the ground (what Nuka noticed by earth shiver). She was laughing for almost minute, to answer barely.

"What? I?" she again burst in laughter and was calming down some time. "Sarafina... You don't understand anything! I didn't lost! I quitted by my own will."

"What?" yelled shocked lioness. She felt silent, when Hawaa was still giggling. Finally, younger one said.

"Aunt Safarina... I decided to leave Priderock and join Zira myself. No one forced me, no one swayed me. I was unable to live with you, after what you had done to Scar and his family. I hope, I don't have to explain you more."

"But... Hawaa... We loved... we love you!" cried queen's mother.

"Really?" replied lioness with ironical surprise. "But if I were child of Outlander, you would sentence me to death or to be exiled. That's right?"

"No... We didn't..."

"Tell it Yakta!" gasped Hawaa with burning anger. "Tell it aunt Shakisa! And tell it Nuka, Vitani and all others you did exile from Pridelands."

"Hawaa, it was necessary!" exclaimed Sarafina. Outlanderess once again laughed.

"Oh, aunt... I'll tell you, what is necessary!" she replied with grim voice. "It's necessary to restore justice and order. It's necessary that rightful queen of this land will back on Priderock. It's necessary to fight with all rebels and kill them, if they don't beg for mercy..." Nuka saw, that Hawaa came closer to Sarafina and whispered her to ear. "But because once I loved you and considered as my caretaker, I'll give you one advise. When battle start, you must bow to the ground and call: 'Scar was truly king of Pridelands and I will bow to his heir.' And then you will try our mercy. That mercy, you hadn't for us!" and she added even quieter. "I will please for you."

Old lioness looked shocked and amazed. She stepped few steps back.

"It can't be... my child... Come to us!"

"No, Sarafina. I'll never join Simba's pride." Replied she with pride. "But you can tell every single Pridelander, that would want to hear: we don't look on your origin, colour of fur or mane. For us everyone is just who he or she is. If any lioness from Priderock will decide to bow before Zira and her children, she would be forgiven and welcomed as pridemember. Even you!" Hawaa narrowed her eyes. "Zira told me, about your and Sarabi's plots against Scar. But you still have chance to atone it. Go back to Priderock and tell them real history of Scar's reign."

Sarafina was gazing silent on old charge. Some tears shown in her eyes. There were tears of truly regret. She felt guilty by lost of Hawaa and considering her as dead. She thought, that this kind of scars in heart is very hard to heal. She almost lost her hope to persuade Hawaa return.

"And so now?" she asked. "What is 'necessary' now? Will you kill me?"

"If you start a fight, I will." Replied young lioness. "But I hope, you won't." Sarafina sighed with relief but also with sorrow. "But don't think, that I will save those sentiments for day of Zira's return. I will demand from you the same, that from every single Pridelander. Repentance and obedience. Long live the queen!" finished lioness and turned back. In next second she was in river, swimming to Outlands.

"Stars!" she thought. "Because her, I've lost an hour of sleep. I'll be exhausted tomorrow!" but somewhere, in her heart sprouted other feelings. It was pity for all Pridelanders, especially Sarafina. She thought, that they were not evil, but just manipulated. Blinded by pride and hatred. She hoped, that in day of queen's return, not only Sarafina, but also other lionesses would give up... And... No, for Simba there were no forgiveness. He was the source of all that chaos and injustice and had to be... removed from the scene, once for all.

\/\/\/

Nuka waited for several minutes and stood. Hawaa already climbed on Outland's cliff and Sarafina went back with slowly steps. Lion was quite shocked by events of last night. First, he started to move his own plan of killing Simba. But second, and this was maybe more important thing, he saw his beloved in completely different perceptive that earlier. He was ashamed, that ever suspected her of even thinking about betrayal... But she was from Pridelands! She could back there, every time she wanted. And she decided to stay on dry Outlands with her new pride... and with him. Nuka understood that he had underestimated Hawaa. She was even braver and stronger, that he had thought. Instead of feasting with Simba she was feeding with Nuka's quails and rats. This was self-sacrifice of highest rank. In Nuka mind old decision grew even stronger.

"I will make you queen, Hawaa! I will reward you those years of starvation. You'll get, what you deserved!"

His plan was difficult, but simple. To decoy Simba in Elephant Graveyard and kill him. Impossible for so weak lion?

"You will see, who's mane-event here! Mother, Hawaa! I'll make you proud!" whispered in nightly air, then went into river.

\/\/\/

Sarafina was walking through savannah in Priderock's direction. She wasn't sleepy, because all sleepiness vaporized after recent meeting. So Hawaa was alive! They had left her and had forgotten about her for those years.

"What have we done?" asked lioness. "We let Zira to poison her heart. She is no longer Pridelander."

But word of Hawaa was bothering her in some other way. Young lioness was speaking from heart with personal grudge against Simba's pride. Sarafina wondered, what she could have done to hurt Hawaa. She felt fully responsible about this tragedy. Before Kilia died, she asked Sarafina for taking care about her daughter. Just in case... and that case had happened. Also, Hawaa told her about 'battle' and Zira's return. So Simba had right, it was coming. Finally, clash of prides was near. Sarafina wondered, if she would be able to ask for mercy for Hawaa. Once, they sentenced her, so maybe this time would they do the same.

\/\/\/

Zira was sleeping well, until dawn. She was hungry, sore after trainings with her lionesses, but also so calm and peaceful, maybe even as never, since Scar's death. She dreamed once again about Amini, then about Kovu's birth. Strange, Amini was still alive when Kovu born, what was nonsense. But in this dream, he still was talking to Zira, about future and was warning her about something. And then Sparthi (Sparthi? What strange dream! Sparthi died almost three years before Kovu's birth!) came and started to preaching, like older brothers always do. But Zira was so happy, to see him, that she pounced on him and started to lick him with cubbish joy. So Sparthi didn't manage to tell her anything too. She awake with tears in her eyes but with peace in hear heart.

"Scar, Sparthi, Amini..." she whispered, just before he awoke other lionesses. "Soon I'll restore yours glory and salute you with my revenge... or join you."

The new day raised above Outlands.

\/\/\/

"No, this definitely wasn't, what I meant." judged Scar.

Three ghost were looking on awaking day from their sky keep.

"Well, yes, she seemed to miss the main point." Agreed Sparthi. "But we tried..."

"Yes, of course." Nodded dead king. "But something is blocking you, as well as me. Maybe, it's Mufasa's done, maybe, problem lies in Zira herself. We must find another way."

"And meanwhile..." added Amini. "Protect them in their present quest. Who knows, maybe they will success."

Scar looked on second black-maned lion with uncertain stare.

"I hope for that... and I'm prepared for the worse."


	6. 06 – River’s stream

06 – River's stream

06 – River's stream

Golden lionesses and rogue lions came to Cubs Sanctuary about dusk. They had been washed by another rain during that route, also had to make a stop for hunt. Preys weren't so great, just three adolescent zebras, but it tasted delicious, after days of strict fasting. This was first signal, that herds would return on Pridelands. Also, Windy Pack proved, that not every lion is poor hunter. In fact, one from zebras was caught by males themselves.

"By me, in particular." Said Daki.

"Zira and I beat it up for you." Noticed Amini.

"Yes, yes, yes..." said lion. "But I got it, right?"

Few of lionesses nodded, gazing on lion with adoring stare. If Horen was afraid that females disrupted his pack, Zira could say the same about rogues. But neither queen nor pack leader said anything. They both understood, that they need themselves, at least, temporary. Also, Zira had something other in mind. Namely – Amini. Lion was chatting with her for all the way, disturbing lioness's peace of mind. She hadn't intended it, but she did tell him about most of their problems and fears. Presence on young lion, so full of life and vigour, took unexpected effect. His word were soothing and pleasant. Zira knew that she was unable to fall in love with any lion on the world, not after her affect to Scar. But handsome blackmaned male seemed to be perfect friend and caretaker. He was willingly to help, wasn't looking for any profits, opposite to his friends. And when they reached cub's sanctuary, only he didn't show any irritation.

"Fine keep, for fine queen." Muttered Horen, looking on small den in lone rock.

"Please... quiet!" gasped Amini.

"Not too much to share." Whispered Laki to Daki.

"Rama! We are back!" called Zira and immediately after that old lioness went out from den.

"Oh, thank Stars!" she exclaimed and ran to her queen. Lionesses hugged, then Rama noticed lions. "And those are..."

"Windy Rogues." Said Zira. "They considering to support our cause." Added carefully, hoping, that Horen heard that.

"They sleep, but Nuka asked to awake him when you will back."

"All right, I'll go there." Said queen and started to den. Nuka was already awake. He was looking on mother with big, frightened eyes, but his voice was surprisingly firm.

"Hi mom... So good, you are back."

Zira smiled and hugged her son.

"And now we will be hang together." She said with gentle voice. "Nuka, we must go now."

"To the Priderock?" asked cub with. "To save Hawaa and Yakta?" Zira narrowed her eyes.

"Not now. We are weak and many of us are still wounded. We'll go north, through Border River. There, on the other bank, Simba won't find us. Doria will take you and take Vitani..."

"I'm old enough to walk myself." Said Nuka with huff and stood. He exit the den and noticed newcomers. "Oh... Hi, there." Said. "Are you here to save my friends?"

Lions came closer to cub and Amini gentle stroked his head.

"Well... something like that." He said. "We will travel with you, to some safer place. This is my pack." He pointed on friends. "Boss – Horen, brothers Daki and Laki." The he pointed himself. "And my name is Amini."

"Nice." Said cub. "You have fine mane... my dad had black one too." He stopped, looking uncertainly on newcomers. They were looking on him with similar uncertain stare. Rogue males weren't used to live with cubs, so behaviour of Nuka was something new to them. "I'm Nuka, son of Scar and Zira." he introduced himself with official manner. "You'll probably see now my sister Vitani, but she is sleeping."

And then Zira went out from den, carrying her daughter. She nodded to her pride and Doria came to Nuka and grabbed him in jaw. They started to slowly walk through savannah.

Night went suddenly and before they reached riverbank, there was dark. Zira put Vitani on the ground and carefully she checked stream.

"Damn!" she muttered. "It's strong. Much water had flown from savannah. Doria, how do you think... will we get it thought?"

In fact, stream was fast and strong. Soil, dried by drought, wasn't able to absorb so much water at once. So almost every path turned to small torrent and every torrent was running to Gorge or Border River. Level of water increased rapidly.

"I don't know, Zira..." replied lioness. "Alone... no problem. But carrying Nuka... Sorry, I'm not sure."

"Yes..." Queen nodded. "I'm not sure if I'll made, even with lighter Vitani."

Both lioness looked on cubs with wondering stare. That was real problem. Zira and Doria were the strongest lioness from pride and also they were almost uninjured. But it didn't change the situation – they weren't sure, if they safe carry cubs to the other bank. Then Amini came to them.

"What is the problem, my ladies?"

Zira smiled. "Yes, he is ready to any kind of help. Golden lion, in fact." She thought. "But what he could do with that?"

"I have no idea, Amini." Said Doria. "This stream is so fast, that we afraid of dropping Nuka and Vitani in progress."

"Wow!" said Nuka. "I've never seen so much water at once! We will walk through it?"

Amini looked on cub, then looked on Zira. He came to bank and examined water with own paw. Then he turned to Horen.

"But we can do it, right?"

His leader narrowed his eyes. This was too much for him. His charge pushed him in this mess and then was trying to made him a babysitter.

"I'm not ready to take a responsibility for a cub." He said. "Even not my cub."

Twins burst in laughter but they immediately stopped, seeing stares of lioness. One, big request was floating in the air.

"Damn!" whispered Horen. "This is crazy!" and he added louder. "Yes, we could do that. But we must have a plan." He turned to Zira. "Is this the best place to cross river?" queen nodded. "So river is so fast all it's bed?"

"No." replied Rama. "On the east... that down there... is worse. There is waterfall about four miles away."

Horen sighed and scratched his mane with extended claws.

"Goody! At least we know, how much time we have to catch those cub, if they are dropped." He looked on Zira. "Can they... oh!" he stopped and sighed again. "Of course they can't swim, because when this river was flowing like that last time, they weren't yet on this world! Do you can swim?"

"Well... we are desert lions." Said Zira. Horen clutched his fist and hit the ground.

"Nice!"

"Wait!" said Amini. He came to Nuka and asked Zira. "Can I?" queen nodded and lion gentle caught Nuka in his jaw. He raised him, to estimate weight and just to try his grab.

"Nice teeth!" noticed cub and smiled.

"Well... we could do it." Estimated lion. "But in careful way. We will swim in pairs. Horen, supporting by Daki with Vitani and I, supporting by Laki with Nuka. If something goes wrong, brother are catching cubs... if they failed..." he looked on other lionesses. "...You'd better be prepared for a batch. You will all go for dropped one." He noticed fear at their faces. "But I said that just in case... very odd case. We will manage to do it ourselves. Right, boss?"

Horen narrowed his eyes and replied with sarcasm.

"You have become 'boss' recently." Amini turned his stare to the ground. Then, leader of the rogues noticed pleading eyes of Doria. "Damn!" he thought. "No cubbish acting for chicks! This would kill you some day." But lioness whispered.

"Horen, please..." Lion tried to refuse, but his lips disobeyed.

"Right, let's do that!"

River was flowing as fast as their hearts were beating.

\/\/\/

At first, Horen and Amini swam alone, without cubs. Both lions said with smiles that this trip was easy, but careful beholder would notice fatigue in their eyes. Leader came to younger lion and whispered him to ear.

"I hope, you know, what we are doing, because I have no idea. It's crazy."

"Doria thinks something opposite." Smiled Amini, seeing stare of young lioness. "I think, her opinion is more important to you, than mine."

"Yeah. But I doubt, if she knows much about swimming." But in his voice Amini heard tune of satisfaction. His friend was already bitten by bound with this pride... especially with that single member. "You first." Ordered Horen. "Go with Laki. We will stay on bank, ready... to interfere. But!" he gasped. "Don't fail me! I don't want any extra-bath"

"You can count on me!" smiled lion, but in his eyes blinked a spark of fear. He was afraid to fail someone else. "We'll do it!" he turned to Laki. "Are you ready?" asked his friend. Laki nodded. "And you?" turned to Nuka.

"Don't worry sir." Replied cub. "I saw you swimming, it can't be so hard. In case, I'll made it." He smiled, but Amini's heart froze in fear. "Oh, Stars, help us!" whispered lion in minds.

Zira came to Nuka and said with tensed voice.

"Listen, my dear... Be brave! Amini will take care of you! Do what he and Laki say."

"Mom. It's better that mister Amini says nothing, during this course." Noticed Nuka. Zira licked his head.

So Amini grabbed cub with his jaw and carefully went into river. Laki followed him and when lion with cub started to swim, twin swam to, but slightly down from there, to be ready for grab lost 'cargo'. But Amini was moving fast, without any problems. Of course, this was also tiring him fast, but he had measured distance to other bank and resolved his strength carefully. Except of one moment of fear, right in half of distance, Amini made it lightly. He came to other bank exhausted, but he firmly put Nuka on the beach.

"Wow!" whispered cub. "That was great!" he looked in surprised lion's eyes. "Could we do it again... some day?"

Amini felt strange. Not for the first time that day. At morning he was enchanted by spell of beautiful Zira, but then... He didn't know, what that was, but talking with this cub was pleasant and very interesting. As rogue male, exiled from his pride, at the very first time in his life he was with cubs, especially... with so especially ones. He all he was doing, he was doing for Zira, but he discovered, that he would do the same just for this cub. Some unused string in his heart sounded.

"Right, pal..." panted lion. "But... now... we must support your sister."

Then Laki went out from water and looked on friend. Amini nodded with gratitude. Lion smiled, so blackmaned turned to river and called.

"Right! We've made it." From Prideland's side sounded voices of joy and relief. "Go, Horen... In case, we are ready to help you!" encouraged Amini.

"That what I'm afraid!" muttered Horen, but in next second sounded slash of water.

Because of night, lions from other bank wasn't able to see friends on other. Amini, more gifted in senses, saw only blurred silhouettes of those, who where standing on Pridelands bank. But in time, he noticed Horen and Daki clearer. In half of distance, they were seen almost clearly, swimming without problems.

But then, Amini noticed some strange shapes, floating the river. Alarmed he ran to bank and gazed in darkness. Those things were closing fast with stream. Big and oblong, carrying by stream... numerous... That were...

"Trunks!" called Amini with fear.

Horen, focused of carrying Vitani, ignored his call. But Daki immediately understood the danger. In few moves, he saw upstream, passing by the leader and the cub. He wasn't longer backup-catcher, but a living shield. He started to swim parallel with Horen and Vitani, hiding them with own body from closing trunks. Laki at once jumped to water to replace brother and Amini started to speed east, to be ready for support. But hat was too late.

First log hit Daki right in head. Lion, shocked, submerged underwater. He emerged in next second, coughing, but that moment of inattention cost him much. He was struck with another piece of wood and in impulse, grabbed it, being carried away from Horen.

And Horen had own troubles. Several logs floated next to him and only thanks to lions agility, he was able to shun them. But Vitani, just awoken by sudden moves, started to squeal and fumble in panic. Rogue leader grabbed her with one paw, to get sure he wouldn't lose her, but this was grave mistake. He unshielded his head, so next trunk hit him right in forehead. Motionless lion got loose his load.

"VITANI!" yelled Zira from other bank. Lioness, in first impulse jumped to the water. She knew, that Laki was still to far from drowning cub to get on time. Her, as lighter and more agile lioness, had a chance to be on time. Eventually.

In the same time, jumped Amini. He already got further on east, but rock on his route made his run too difficult. He estimated, that he would swim faster.

"Laki, get the boss!" called lion. "I'll swim for the cub!"

So Laki swam to unconscious leader and firmly grabbed him. Fortunately, Daki already recovered and he could float himself. All three started to Outland's bank. But in water still were Vitani, Zira and Amini.

"Run down!" ordered Rama, pointing downstream, so Golden Lionesses (all except Vii, who was already swimming through river) chased off flowing ones. Terrain on Prideland's side was open, so they were able to speed faster than river water.

Zira got to her daughter in few desperate moves. She grabbed drowning cub and raised her above surface. But in the same moment, she discovered, that she was drowning herself. With busy paws he couldn't stay on surface and strong stream was slowly exhausting her stamina. She knew, that in short time she would drown, carrying her child with her. So, in desperate idea, she looked for any log nearby. They were on place, lots of logs. Zira in final attempt swam to neared on and plunged her claws of one paw in it. In second paw, she was holding Vitani.

So, in theory, they were safe. But... Log was speeding with full stream's speed and Zira knew, that she had to get on bank. Waterfall at the Mighty Jungle's Valley was sure doom for both mother and child. So lioness gathered remaining strength and started to move her legs, in careful attempt to close to bank. But suddenly, she realised, she wouldn't make it. She was fainting from fatigue. "Oh, Scar... help us!" she yelled in mind and hugged log harder. From cold and exhaustion, she felt in paralysing state. She was unable to move, she could only holding her cub and trunk.

"Zira! Hold on!" awoke her lion's voice. She carefully turned her head, to see Amini, floating with some other log. Even in that situation, Zira wasn't able to stop a smile. Blackmaned won in both contests: of bravery and of stupidity.

"Waterfall!" screamed lioness.

"I... know!" replied Amini, trying to get close to Zira's log. "Loose the trunk! You are floating too fast!"

Then lionesses noticed, how long distance they had made. They were just next to Mighty Waterfall. "Was I unconscious for so long time?" she whispered amazed, but in next second she obeyed lion's command. She knew, that this was sentence for her. Maybe, thanks to that, Amini would be able to get cub, but weak lioness was doomed. She just raised Vitani as high as she could, hoping, that lion would manage catch her. And he managed.

Zira felt, that her daughter was grabbing by Amini's teethes and carrying away. She immediately loosen her muscles, giving herself to river stream. But in next second, she saw frozen stare of blackmaned lion. In his eyes called a silent plead: Fight! Don't give up! But then he started to swam in Outlands bank direction. Zira smiled and then all world faded to black.

\/\/\/

Amini wasn't too gentle. He almost threw yelling Vitani on small, sandy Outlands beach, then he jumped in river once again. He grabbed another log and started to work with his leg, to float faster. After few minutes, he noticed shape of Zira's unconscious, floating on water's surface, so he turned his scratched 'ship' to her. In minute, he was right next to motionless lioness, so he loosed the log and jumped on Zira. Sound of falling water was growing rapidly and lion knew, that water wall was close. He grabbed Zira's neck with teethes and tried to swam to bank. It wasn't easy.

Amini was already fatigued with chase also stream was much faster there. He was working with all four limbs desperately but bank was closing much slower that edge of waterfall...

\/\/\/

"Damn!" yelled Tarki. "Why it always goes wrong?!"

"Do something!" screamed Scar, watching with terror his mate, speeding to certain doom. Both lion ghost were standing on waterfall's edge.

"You do something!" replied starcub. "You have stronger connection with her."

Dead king looked on him with amaze.

"But... I can't! I don't know how!"

"Just... do it!" ordered greeneyed one. "Love will find the way."

Space matters not for Starones, so Scar in next second was next to Zira's body. He lowered his head to lioness and started to whisper silent spells. Not of magic, just of love.

"My dear... you must wake up!" he begged.

\/\/\/

"You must get up!" thought desperately Amini. Of course, he couldn't scream it loud, because he was holding lioness with jaws, all the time. He just prayed to Stars, to anyone, whom might be concerned. He was and outcast, he didn't know any ancestors to ask for help. Only name he had in mind was those listen from Zira. "Scar... help her!"

And lioness opened her eyes. In first impulse, she shook her all body in fear, but right then she calmed down, understanding situation. Amini was almost sure, he was hearing some strange voice in his head. This voice was addressed to Zira.

"Be strong! Swim to the bank... left... on left!"

Lion tensed in effort. He started to work harder with all limps and so eight paws were pushing water. Shore became closer with every move and Amini felt spark of hope in his heart. Strange voice was giving him strength and help from Zira increased they speed significantly.

So, in such situation, two meters from the bank, they hit a rock on waterfall's edge.

\/\/\/

"Stars!" yelled Doria, seeing pair of lions. Zira and Amini was holding with paws a rock on river edge. Stream was dragging them to the abyss, so their rear legs was helplessly hanging over the emptiness. Golden Lionesses were still standing on Prideland's bank, too far to even think about rescue. Also, stream was much too fast there to wade.

But on the Outland's side three silhouettes appeared. Rogue lions – Horen, Daki and Laki (who was holding crying Vitani) ran to bluff and stood, uncertainly.

"And what now?" asked Daki.

"What usually." Replied Horen. "Troubles." And he jumped to waterfall's rock.

Lion was spotted in blood and some cut, inflicted by log was seen on his side. But he pounced with determination to his friend and Zira.

"Grab my paw!" he ordered, and lioness obediently caught his limb. In one strong attempt, Horen pulled her to rock closer the bank. Amini, freed from extra burden, got himself better basis. Rogue leader hugged queen and they both jumped to Outland's beach. Amini followed them in next moment.

"They're here!" called Daki to lionesses on other bank.

Zira and blackmaned lion felt on sand helplessly. Exhaustion pinned them down immediately. Only lioness raised her head and barely whispered a question.

"Vitani? Nuka?"

"Wet as you, but on the safe ground." Replied Laki, pointing Vitani, lying on sand. "Vii is already on our side, she will be here with Nuka any moment."

Zira nodded with relief and again felt on beach, she closed her eyes.

"What... with... them?" panted Horen.

"Easy, boss..." replied Daki. "Just seasickness..." he and Laki burst in laughter. Rogue shook his head, faking anger, but then he joined to giggling. Meanwhile, Vitani went to Zira and cuddled in mother side.

"Oh... my dear..." whispered lioness to cub. "It was so close."

After few moments, Vii bring Nuka. Cub pounced on his mother and exclaimed.

"Wow! Mommy! I was so scared!" Zira smiled with clear fatigue on her face.

"And so was I... but we are all together now!"

"Zira..." muttered Horen silently. Lioness turned her stare to him. "Please, forgive me. I lost your cub..."

"Are you crazy?" panted Zira, faking amaze and anger. "You saved her! No one could predict those blasted logs... You are brave, Horen. I'm in your debt." But then she closed her eyes, due to weariness.

"Zira... we will take Nuka and Vitani." Said Vii. "They must be dried. We'll handle that." Lioness nodded, still lying on the ground.

"All right!" Horen almost fully regained his vigour. "Leave them here, let them rest. We will go upstream, to meet others. Then we have to hunt something..." he went to lying Amini. "We leave you there. In case, call us. You'll be all right?" motionless lion murmured something like confirmation. "So, go!" ordered Horen.

Lions and lioness started on west, leaving Zira and Amini, lying exhausted on beach. Dawn was coming and east side of horizon was enlighten with glare of raising sun. Zira opened her eyes and looked on rogue lion.

"Oh, Stars... you have saved me."

"You're welcome." Replied weary voice of blackmaned one. "At least, I was useful."

"You were... so brave..." Zira whispered and added louder. "And so stupid! You could die down there. Why did you risk?"

Amini opened his eyes too and replied with gallant smile.

"Just to hear that question from your lips."

They both burst in laughter. Zira crawled to lying Amini and licked him in forehead. Lion smiled and murmured with joy.

"Probably, I will never return you this favour." Said queen.

"You already have done it." Replied black maned.

"Aren't you hurt? How do you feel?" asked lioness.

"Fine... I'm... just cold." Muttered Amini. "You know... dawns are most cold time of day... and this bath..."

"I hate water." Said Zira. "And I'm cold too. Don't you mind..." she crawled closer and cuddled to lion. "Just to warm up."

"Yeah... just to warm up." Replied Amini and hugged queen.

\/\/\/

About midday, rest of pride found them still sleeping, side to side, with smile on theirs faces.


	7. 07 – Bloody tracks

07 – Bloody tracks

07 – Bloody tracks

Hell began just at morning – they awoke him terribly early.

At least, Tanabi thought that was hell. His dreams were ceased by anxious voices of lionesses and at first he just covered his ears with paws to sleep longer, but shortly after, he decided to opened his eyes.

Tanabi was... well, doesn't matter, how much we like him, we must face the truth – he was lazy. Or, better to say, he liked to sleep long. Opposite to Kiara, who used to be busy until dawn, prince usually overslept departure of hunting team and got up when sun was high on the sky. Of course, Simba said once, his son was making up lost time by being twice time more unbearable during day, but at least he allowed his father to rest at morning. So that day father and son opened their eyes at the same time and were confronted with the same problem.

"Sir!" reported Sorphi with breaking voice. "Our meat is gone."

Tanabi raised his head to see lioness before royal bed. King and queen had just awoken, staring on subject with surprised stare.

"Well..." muttered Simba. "Maybe I ate a little about midnight, but surely I left about quarter."

"Simba?" asked Nala with sleepy voice. "You ate at night again! Do you know, how it's unhealthy?! You are not youngster, who..."

"Hush!" gasped king. "They're all hearing."

Timon and Pumbaa were there too, probably alarmed about all thing long before. Timon heard words of queen and caught up her mind.

"What I hear, mon Capitan!" she exclaimed with terrified voice. "Unhealthy? Late eating is deadly! Even for us, insectivores! And what about you? So big predator!" she jumped off Pumbaa's back and ran to Simba. "Don't you understand? Diabetes!"

„Awful!" added Pumbaa. "Painful injections!"

Timon climbed by Simba's mane and stood on friend's back. He whispered him to ear, but loud enough for Nala, Sorphi and Tanabi to hear.

"We are in Africa! Do you know, how difficult to store insulin in this climate?!"

"Timon! Stop it" gasped king. "Not in front of subjects!"

Merkaat narrowed his eyes and replied with regret.

"Oh... sorry! But they all had know about theirs monarch health..."

"I'm not sick!" exclaimed Simba. "I just felt hungry last evening. Is this so strange?" finished, shouting. He noticed amazed faces of lioness and felt in silence, ashamed.

"Yes... of course!" agreed Timon.

"But you gotta lose some pounds." Whispered Pumbaa.

"Yeah!" added Timon. "He could help ya!"

Simba didn't respond and just stood with monarch's dignity. He started towards cave's entrance, followed by Sorphi and lionesses stares. He went on ledge and looked on bloody spot on the rock. Yes, definitely there once was wildebeest carcass.

Nala and Tanabi stood right after and followed king. Prince noticed, that all hunting pack was sitting before entrance, waiting for king's explanations. Pride was uneasy, rumours already had started. Of course, not about gluttonous monarch, but about nightly visit of some mysterious enemy. Elder lionesses, queen-mother and Sakia were looking on king without fear of younger ones, but with heavy curiosity. Simba sighed and said.

"Listen to me... I don't know, what has happened, but we soon find it out. Sorry for that, but I must ask you, just in case. If anyone of you took meat from the ledge? Be honest, this is no crime to be hungry from time to time." Timon and Pumbaa, standing nearby, narrowed theirs eyes and murmured significantly. "Well... I eat from pride's resources, between meals... sometime." But no one answered to that. Tanabi went to father and he whispered. "Tanabi... Did you? Just tell us."

"No." replied prince. "Dad, I strongly suggest, to examine this place and routes, where meat could be taken away. If you dismiss lioness from ledge and path downhill, I'll do it."

"Sir, Tanabi is right." Added Zazu, who just had flown from morning patrol. "It's good to know what really happened, from own investigation. You know, you majesty... king should know everything."

Simba looked on son, then looked on majordomo and turned to lioness.

"All right, if that was one from us, there must be some other explanation. Please, go back to your duties. Let hunting team start hunt. We will check this case and tell you at dinner."

"If it not disappear too" replied Timon, but heavy stare of Pumbaa made him stop.

King turned to his mate.

"Could you lead hunting team today? They are very uneasy, so you might..."

"Yes, I know." Smiled Nala. "Boys must do their job. I'll leave you with this 'mystery'." She said with sarcastic voice and went down to lionesses. "Right, ladies. Let go to work." They departed.

"Well..." muttered Simba. "Boy's job? We've got Kiara here so..."

Tanabi interrupted with surprise.

"Here? I haven't seen her in cave. I thought, she went somewhere with grandma Sarafina..."

Simba ran into cave.

"Kiara!" he called. But there was no one inside... except Sarafina, still sleeping next to wall. "Kiara... Oh, sorry!" said king, when he noticed, that he had awoken old lioness. "But Kiara is gone... again!"

Sarafina raised her head and took a look around.

"No... I'm sorry, Simba." Replied queen's mother. "I was sleepless tonight, so I'm weary as usual..."

"Just rest." Said king and checked second chamber of cave. His daughter was definitely gone.

Tanabi, who had entered sleeping chamber right before, looked on his grandmother.

"So... Didn't you sleep tonight, grandma?" asked.

"Tanabi!" ordered Simba. "With Zazu, I'll go look for your sister. Just stay in place and let her rest!"

"I will check those track with uncles." Said prince to exiting father. He heard something like agree-murmur.

"Tracks?" inquired old lioness. She stood and came to grandson.

"No, rest, grandma..." replied Tanabi, but seeing her awake, added. "Or came with us, if you are curious."

\/\/\/

Before main entrance three old lionesses, young prince and king's friends were looking on spot of blood. Timon was sniffing intensively, until Sarabi said.

"Well, I've never expected, that meerkats have a so fine sense of smell."

"We have not." Replied Timon. "I just coming in this role! We are investigating, right?" she sniffed once more but suddenly froze with disgusted face.

"Oh... sorry!" whispered Pumbaa."

"Just think a while." Said Tanabi. "Grandma." He turned to Sarafina. "You said, that you were on walk in night. Haven't you noticed anything unusual?"

Queen's mother froze in almost fear. "No, I can't say them about Hawaa!" thought "This is all my fault and my duty to mend this terrible mistake." She replied with uncertain voice.

"As I said, I was on a long trip. I went... before midnight and got back an hour before dawn. I saw nothing strange... but for most time I wasn't here."

"My dear!" surprised Sarabi. "Have you told this Rafiki. Maybe he have some herbs for sleep?"

"Right, you should be examined." Agreed Tanabi. "We'll send Zazu for Rafiki. If you want to sleep, just go..."

"No!" interrupted old lioness." I'm not sure, but I think, when I was going out, meat was on place. But when I was back, I saw no carcass, for sure. I remember, that I stomped in this bloody pool and got dirty."

Tanabi wondered for a while and replied.

"So, we know approximately time of this... missing, but it gives us nothing..." Then he smiled. "I know! Tracks! Or pawprints, if that one stepped in blood."

So all lions, meerkat and warthog started to search for any blood-spots. Tanabi saw it first.

"Here! A path downhill." He pointed it with paw. "Not pawprints, but red marks." He licked one of spots. "Fresh ones."

"Oy!" called Timon and Pumbaa, disgusted, but lionesses went to smell spots.

"Gnu." Said Sakia. "Our girls got gnu yesterday. That's it."

Prince went downhill, still sniffing low, on the ground. He turned back to lionesses and called.

"There are more... a sure track. I'll follow it. I'm good in this stuff."

Sarabi and Sarafina looked on themselves with anxiety.

"My dear..." said queen-mother. "You can't go away from Priderock alone..."

Tanabi narrowed eyes in irritation but replied with calm and polite voice.

"Grandma, this is an emergency! And..." he looked on Timon and Pumbaa. "Uncles will go with me, right?"

"Aren't we being used in hunt?" asked warthog, whispering.

"Pumbaa..." replied Timon. "Better as a battue than a prey!" he turned to Sarabi. "We will take care about him!"

"That what I'm afraid..." muttered queen-mother, but she agreed. "All right, go Tanabi. But try to back soon and in case you found something, back on Priderock at once."

"Sure, grandma!" called lion. "Timon, Pumbaa, come on!" And not waiting for his 'caretakers', he started walking on savannah track, searching for other marks.

Lionesses went back to cave, just Sarafina stopped in entrance and took a look to north, to distant outlands. She thought "Where are you now, Hawaa? Can I meet you again?" And then she understood, that that was her quest, to bring her charge back to pride. So she had to try see her again. The best way to do that, was to rest and wait for night. Night was proper time for Outlander for action.

"Saffy... go rest." Called Sakia from inside.

"Yes... I will." Replied old lioness. She had to rest before her work.

\/\/\/

After warmup, Outlanderesses were expecting for skirmish fight. Like day before and two days earlier... and before that. But Zira climbed on ledge of mound next to training place and called to her pride.

"Listen, everyone! There will be no skirmish today." Murmur of relief sounded between lionesses. Hawaa tried not to show her joy, but it was difficult. She was exhausted by events of last night and she probably would be weakest member of her team this day. She smiled, hearing that news. Zira was continuing. "And we will no skirmishing from now on." Another murmur, this time, of surprise, sounded in plateaux. "The day of final battle is near and we can't afford for any accidents, even minor injuries. So from now, to day of our return, we will just practise alone and more our spirits than bodies. You know everything, you should to know. Separately, we are dangerous..." she lowered her voice. "And together... we are deadly!" Outlanders made a silent salute to theirs queen. "So, you have more free time and I suggest, to use it for additional huntings. We must be as strong, as we could. But, remember!" she pointed on Nuka, standing next to her. "Be careful on your hunts and use of Nuka's help. And now..." she came closer to edge of rock ledge. "...we should remind ourselves, what for we are fighting. Go to Gathering Place. I wish to tell you a story."

Everyone in pride knew the tale, that Zira was going to repeat, but no one objected it, even didn't show any sign of boredom. Those were the words, that Outlanders liked to hear. Words of pride and hope, tale that was warming up for a battle. And this battle was coming fast.

All lionesses started to go in Valley of Gathering direction and Nuka jumped down from ledge. He ran to Hawaa and licked her in forehead. They hadn't seen themselves this day, both had overslept, because of night events.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. "It is near!" added with excitement.

"Yes, I know." Replied Nuka. "So I have so little time..." muttered quieter, but under asking stare of Hawaa he said. "Never mind. Come on, let take some good seats."

So they followed other Outlanders.

\/\/\/

In the centre of Outlands was small valley, surrounded by rugged rock-walls. Its ledges looked like seats or tribunes of amphitheatre. Outlanders called this place Gathering Valley and were gathering there, when queen or any other member of pride wanted to speak before others. And this time was similar. Lioness took places on ledges of valley and Zira with Kovu went down to plateaux. They were clearly seen and heard by everyone there. Hawaa and Nuka took a place in one of highest row, but with nice view not only for queen but rest of the pride too.

"Will we hear well?" asked Hawaa with doubt.

"If not, I could repeat you, what she tells." Replied Nuka with irony, but stopped quickly, seeing real excitement on his beloved face. Lioness was avid of queen's words, doesn't matter which time she was hearing them. "Yes, it's good seat." Added Nuka and laid on rock. Hawaa sit next to him and hugged lion. Ceremonial speech started.

"Pride! Listen to me!" called Zira with official voice. "We are here to salute those who died and prepare to fight for their honour. Time of our return is near and I see, you are ready to raise Scar's banner against the sky. Our training is complete." Zira raised her paw and roar of twelve lion's throats sounded. "Thanks to you, my son, Kovu, is ready to follow Scar's pawprints and retake what once was ours! Hailed be the king of Pridelands!" she pointed on blackmaned lion and next wave of roars burst.

Hawaa roared too, but she noticed, that Nuka only opened his jaw and remained silent. Her heart froze and she narrowed her eyes in pain. This was unfair! Nuka, oldest child of Zira and biological son of Scar hadn't his chance to prove worthy. Lioness cuddled her beloved head with paw and murmured with sympathy. She felt tensed muscled under her touch.

"For me, you are the king." She whispered.

"Yes..." replied lion. "And nothing else matters." But tune of his voice was suggesting something opposite. Then Zira continued.

"Soon Kovu will kill Simba and we will strike on Priderock with all our might! We must be ready for that. We must remind yourselves, why we are doing it and thanks to whom! Who were we?" she asked.

"Golden Pride!" replied lionesses.

"Who are we?"

"Outlanders!"

"Who will we?"

"Golden Pride!" called lioness with proud roars.

"Yes, the Golden Pride again! And truly heirs of Priderock too. We are royal family, all we are! We are descendants of kings and queens. Hailed be the heroes!" she exclaimed.

"Hailed be the heroes!" repeated lionesses.

"Hailed be king Scar the Wise!"

"Hail!"

"Hailed be Rama, hailed be Vii, hailed be Doria and our others fallen sisters!"

"Hail!"

"Hail be our friend and protector, Amini!" called Zira, causing some surprise in pride. Name of Kovu's father wasn't used in memorials before. But lionesses quickly replied with similar enthusiasm.

"Hail!"

"We will avenge them and restore memory of their glory." She moved her stare on gathered auditors. "Some of you remember it, some others heard this from others, but we know the truth! The Golden Pride, once saved by king Scar, made an alliance with lions of Priderock. I became the queen of Pridelands and Scar was crowned as the king of Golden Sands. However, we saved our memories and identities, we became as one, great family, standing together in times of hard trial. Under the leadership of Scar, we all have survived the Great Drought. We resisted the hardest turn of the Circle of Life and made our own round, as we wished. We remained invincible..." she lowered her voice almost to growling level. "...until we were defeated by the betrayal!" Roar of anger sounded in valley. All lioness screamed in call of outrage. Even for this younger ones, this history was present. They were one with those who were gone. Pride was eternal. "Pridelanders and hyenas killed Scar, their benefactor and defender. Usurper Simba took a throne in bloody fight, to rule as tyrant without an honour. That night, I swore under Priderock, that I will dispose this traitor or die trying. We all tried one, but we failed, due to tyrant's power. But then you made the same oath as I. And this oath have given us strength to train and regain power. So we won't die... Why? Because, WE ARE THE FUTURE!" loud roars burst in valley. "We have a quest to restore justice and peace in this tormented land. The reign of Scar will be back with mighty roar of Kovu. WE SHALL PREVAIL!" finished Zira with breaking voice. All lionesses started to call and roar in fury of anger and pride. Every single lion there was sure who had right on this war and was ready to prove it in the battle. War cries went out right from heart and speed to bloodred sky. Zira waved with paw and all lionesses jumped down to plateaux. Last came Nuka and Hawaa, who were sitting on highest seat. Then all Outlanders surrounded their queen and Kovu and Zira started to lick and hug every single member of pride. They show themselves their unity.

"Unity" song. War-like tune with lion's roars instead of drum's beat.

Zira is coming to every lioness in pride, hugs her and whispered some words on ear. After that, each lioness sings their parts.

_All those who live / and those who died_

_In common march / to future days_

_Walking at once / with side to side_

_To the same aim / from the same place_

Last ones are Hawaa and Danthi. Because queen stays longer with Hawaa, orders breaks because of that. So again, first lioness (Dotty) starts another verse, and next lioness (Spotty) follow, as just before.

_With the same beat / of akin hearts_

_Sharing the dreams / that father dreamed_

_Building the keep / that'll never part_

_Because we are / so strong within_

When camera comes to last lioness before Hawaa (Ostatsi), Zira came to last in row – Danthi, hugs her quickly and starts to climb uphill.

All pride is singing.

_Eternal pride, we are the unity_

_What we remember gives us might_

_What we are doing sure is right_

_Because our fathers showed us what we see_

Hawaa and Nuka joins (but Nuka is not fully convinced, looking with envy in Kovu's direction. In background of capture, we see vivid pictures of the past: Shot from Simba's Pride, when Zira and small Kovu ale threaten by Simba and lionesses in "Who Does She Remind You Of?" scene, then picture of older Zira on desert border, then training of Outlanders and finally talk of Zira and Hawaa.

_(H)You called it hate / (N)It's not a hate_

_(H) It's just a faith / (N) in fairest world_

_(H) So still we fight / (N) and break the chains_

_(H) If not with tongue / (N) we must with sword_

Then camera turns to Vitani and Kovu, standing on lowest ledge of valley. They sings in duet too. Like just before, vivid pictures are seen: Simba, banishing Shakisa and Yakta, Simba, Rakifi and Kiara during presentation, then Zira, who is swearing revenge to Simba (17th chapter from The Scar's Heir), finally capture of valley, full of Outlanders.

_(V) To punish sins / (K) to wipe out lies_

_(V) To humble proud / (K) and raise ashamed_

_(V) Revive the might / (K) that once had died_

_(V) The legacy / (K) today reclaimed_

All pride sings, capture of Zira, standing above then and singing too.

_Eternal pride, we are the unity_

_What we remember gives us might_

_What we are doing sure is right_

_Because our fathers showed us what we see_

Music become even more battle-like. Roars become drums. Queen raises her both paws to catch attention.

Zira:

_Sisters, our time has come_

_Go there proudly, raise your heads_

_And let sound the sound of drum_

_Our aim lays just ahead_

Zira points her younger son

_Lead us Kovu!_ Vitani, with excitation: _Show the way!_

_Make us proud and make us win_

Zira:

_The Heir of Scar, so strong and brave_

_Will avenge the Simba's sin!_

She hits rock with fists. Roar of all pride answers her.

Music and picture fade to black.

\/\/\/

"Did you hear that?" asked Simba with terrified voice.

He was standing on savannah's hill and Zazu was flying just above his head. Hornbill turned his head to north and replied with calm voice.

"Don't worry, sir. Outlanders, for sure, but from other side of river. They are far from that."

"But Kiara is also far!" muttered king with breaking voice. "Zazu, let's split up. Fly to the river and then go east. I'll check ford next to Elephant Graveyard."

"She is all right, Simba." Replied bird, but lion wasn't hearing him. Simba already started to speed northwest. "Ech... They should pay me more for that. I'm not a majordomo, but also babysitter... I know, I must get someone to help. Tiko said once, he is bored in home so..."

Zazu flew to the Border River, to discover, that Kiara wasn't there. So he turned east, direction of the Mighty Jungle and Green Hills and speeded there. He passed over small rock, with hidden cave in it. He had no idea, that it was called 'Cubs Sanctuary' by Outlanders and that princess Kiara was inside of that den, sleeping after her night trip.

But say honestly – would you require from lawyer and official to be perfect scout in the same time? Zazu failed to find Kiara, as well as king himself. She was discovered by Tanabi, an hour later and that was a pure coincidence. Lioness was indeed gifted in running off, almost as mysterious night-guest.


	8. 08 – Rise of the Outlands

07 – Bloody tracks

07 – Bloody tracks

Hell began just at morning – they awoke him terribly early.

At least, Tanabi thought that was hell. His dreams were ceased by anxious voices of lionesses and at first he just covered his ears with paws to sleep longer, but shortly after, he decided to opened his eyes.

Tanabi was... well, doesn't matter, how much we like him, we must face the truth – he was lazy. Or, better to say, he liked to sleep long. Opposite to Kiara, who used to be busy until dawn, prince usually overslept departure of hunting team and got up when sun was high on the sky. Of course, Simba said once, his son was making up lost time by being twice time more unbearable during day, but at least he allowed his father to rest at morning. So that day father and son opened their eyes at the same time and were confronted with the same problem.

"Sir!" reported Sorphi with breaking voice. "Our meat is gone."

Tanabi raised his head to see lioness before royal bed. King and queen had just awoken, staring on subject with surprised stare.

"Well..." muttered Simba. "Maybe I ate a little about midnight, but surely I left about quarter."

"Simba?" asked Nala with sleepy voice. "You ate at night again! Do you know, how it's unhealthy?! You are not youngster, who..."

"Hush!" gasped king. "They're all hearing."

Timon and Pumbaa were there too, probably alarmed about all thing long before. Timon heard words of queen and caught up her mind.

"What I hear, mon Capitan!" she exclaimed with terrified voice. "Unhealthy? Late eating is deadly! Even for us, insectivores! And what about you? So big predator!" she jumped off Pumbaa's back and ran to Simba. "Don't you understand? Diabetes!"

„Awful!" added Pumbaa. "Painful injections!"

Timon climbed by Simba's mane and stood on friend's back. He whispered him to ear, but loud enough for Nala, Sorphi and Tanabi to hear.

"We are in Africa! Do you know, how difficult to store insulin in this climate?!"

"Timon! Stop it" gasped king. "Not in front of subjects!"

Merkaat narrowed his eyes and replied with regret.

"Oh... sorry! But they all had know about theirs monarch health..."

"I'm not sick!" exclaimed Simba. "I just felt hungry last evening. Is this so strange?" finished, shouting. He noticed amazed faces of lioness and felt in silence, ashamed.

"Yes... of course!" agreed Timon.

"But you gotta lose some pounds." Whispered Pumbaa.

"Yeah!" added Timon. "He could help ya!"

Simba didn't respond and just stood with monarch's dignity. He started towards cave's entrance, followed by Sorphi and lionesses stares. He went on ledge and looked on bloody spot on the rock. Yes, definitely there once was wildebeest carcass.

Nala and Tanabi stood right after and followed king. Prince noticed, that all hunting pack was sitting before entrance, waiting for king's explanations. Pride was uneasy, rumours already had started. Of course, not about gluttonous monarch, but about nightly visit of some mysterious enemy. Elder lionesses, queen-mother and Sakia were looking on king without fear of younger ones, but with heavy curiosity. Simba sighed and said.

"Listen to me... I don't know, what has happened, but we soon find it out. Sorry for that, but I must ask you, just in case. If anyone of you took meat from the ledge? Be honest, this is no crime to be hungry from time to time." Timon and Pumbaa, standing nearby, narrowed theirs eyes and murmured significantly. "Well... I eat from pride's resources, between meals... sometime." But no one answered to that. Tanabi went to father and he whispered. "Tanabi... Did you? Just tell us."

"No." replied prince. "Dad, I strongly suggest, to examine this place and routes, where meat could be taken away. If you dismiss lioness from ledge and path downhill, I'll do it."

"Sir, Tanabi is right." Added Zazu, who just had flown from morning patrol. "It's good to know what really happened, from own investigation. You know, you majesty... king should know everything."

Simba looked on son, then looked on majordomo and turned to lioness.

"All right, if that was one from us, there must be some other explanation. Please, go back to your duties. Let hunting team start hunt. We will check this case and tell you at dinner."

"If it not disappear too" replied Timon, but heavy stare of Pumbaa made him stop.

King turned to his mate.

"Could you lead hunting team today? They are very uneasy, so you might..."

"Yes, I know." Smiled Nala. "Boys must do their job. I'll leave you with this 'mystery'." She said with sarcastic voice and went down to lionesses. "Right, ladies. Let go to work." They departed.

"Well..." muttered Simba. "Boy's job? We've got Kiara here so..."

Tanabi interrupted with surprise.

"Here? I haven't seen her in cave. I thought, she went somewhere with grandma Sarafina..."

Simba ran into cave.

"Kiara!" he called. But there was no one inside... except Sarafina, still sleeping next to wall. "Kiara... Oh, sorry!" said king, when he noticed, that he had awoken old lioness. "But Kiara is gone... again!"

Sarafina raised her head and took a look around.

"No... I'm sorry, Simba." Replied queen's mother. "I was sleepless tonight, so I'm weary as usual..."

"Just rest." Said king and checked second chamber of cave. His daughter was definitely gone.

Tanabi, who had entered sleeping chamber right before, looked on his grandmother.

"So... Didn't you sleep tonight, grandma?" asked.

"Tanabi!" ordered Simba. "With Zazu, I'll go look for your sister. Just stay in place and let her rest!"

"I will check those track with uncles." Said prince to exiting father. He heard something like agree-murmur.

"Tracks?" inquired old lioness. She stood and came to grandson.

"No, rest, grandma..." replied Tanabi, but seeing her awake, added. "Or came with us, if you are curious."

\/\/\/

Before main entrance three old lionesses, young prince and king's friends were looking on spot of blood. Timon was sniffing intensively, until Sarabi said.

"Well, I've never expected, that meerkats have a so fine sense of smell."

"We have not." Replied Timon. "I just coming in this role! We are investigating, right?" she sniffed once more but suddenly froze with disgusted face.

"Oh... sorry!" whispered Pumbaa."

"Just think a while." Said Tanabi. "Grandma." He turned to Sarafina. "You said, that you were on walk in night. Haven't you noticed anything unusual?"

Queen's mother froze in almost fear. "No, I can't say them about Hawaa!" thought "This is all my fault and my duty to mend this terrible mistake." She replied with uncertain voice.

"As I said, I was on a long trip. I went... before midnight and got back an hour before dawn. I saw nothing strange... but for most time I wasn't here."

"My dear!" surprised Sarabi. "Have you told this Rafiki. Maybe he have some herbs for sleep?"

"Right, you should be examined." Agreed Tanabi. "We'll send Zazu for Rafiki. If you want to sleep, just go..."

"No!" interrupted old lioness." I'm not sure, but I think, when I was going out, meat was on place. But when I was back, I saw no carcass, for sure. I remember, that I stomped in this bloody pool and got dirty."

Tanabi wondered for a while and replied.

"So, we know approximately time of this... missing, but it gives us nothing..." Then he smiled. "I know! Tracks! Or pawprints, if that one stepped in blood."

So all lions, meerkat and warthog started to search for any blood-spots. Tanabi saw it first.

"Here! A path downhill." He pointed it with paw. "Not pawprints, but red marks." He licked one of spots. "Fresh ones."

"Oy!" called Timon and Pumbaa, disgusted, but lionesses went to smell spots.

"Gnu." Said Sakia. "Our girls got gnu yesterday. That's it."

Prince went downhill, still sniffing low, on the ground. He turned back to lionesses and called.

"There are more... a sure track. I'll follow it. I'm good in this stuff."

Sarabi and Sarafina looked on themselves with anxiety.

"My dear..." said queen-mother. "You can't go away from Priderock alone..."

Tanabi narrowed eyes in irritation but replied with calm and polite voice.

"Grandma, this is an emergency! And..." he looked on Timon and Pumbaa. "Uncles will go with me, right?"

"Aren't we being used in hunt?" asked warthog, whispering.

"Pumbaa..." replied Timon. "Better as a battue than a prey!" he turned to Sarabi. "We will take care about him!"

"That what I'm afraid..." muttered queen-mother, but she agreed. "All right, go Tanabi. But try to back soon and in case you found something, back on Priderock at once."

"Sure, grandma!" called lion. "Timon, Pumbaa, come on!" And not waiting for his 'caretakers', he started walking on savannah track, searching for other marks.

Lionesses went back to cave, just Sarafina stopped in entrance and took a look to north, to distant outlands. She thought "Where are you now, Hawaa? Can I meet you again?" And then she understood, that that was her quest, to bring her charge back to pride. So she had to try see her again. The best way to do that, was to rest and wait for night. Night was proper time for Outlander for action.

"Saffy... go rest." Called Sakia from inside.

"Yes... I will." Replied old lioness. She had to rest before her work.

\/\/\/

After warmup, Outlanderesses were expecting for skirmish fight. Like day before and two days earlier... and before that. But Zira climbed on ledge of mound next to training place and called to her pride.

"Listen, everyone! There will be no skirmish today." Murmur of relief sounded between lionesses. Hawaa tried not to show her joy, but it was difficult. She was exhausted by events of last night and she probably would be weakest member of her team this day. She smiled, hearing that news. Zira was continuing. "And we will no skirmishing from now on." Another murmur, this time, of surprise, sounded in plateaux. "The day of final battle is near and we can't afford for any accidents, even minor injuries. So from now, to day of our return, we will just practise alone and more our spirits than bodies. You know everything, you should to know. Separately, we are dangerous..." she lowered her voice. "And together... we are deadly!" Outlanders made a silent salute to theirs queen. "So, you have more free time and I suggest, to use it for additional huntings. We must be as strong, as we could. But, remember!" she pointed on Nuka, standing next to her. "Be careful on your hunts and use of Nuka's help. And now..." she came closer to edge of rock ledge. "...we should remind ourselves, what for we are fighting. Go to Gathering Place. I wish to tell you a story."

Everyone in pride knew the tale, that Zira was going to repeat, but no one objected it, even didn't show any sign of boredom. Those were the words, that Outlanders liked to hear. Words of pride and hope, tale that was warming up for a battle. And this battle was coming fast.

All lionesses started to go in Valley of Gathering direction and Nuka jumped down from ledge. He ran to Hawaa and licked her in forehead. They hadn't seen themselves this day, both had overslept, because of night events.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. "It is near!" added with excitement.

"Yes, I know." Replied Nuka. "So I have so little time..." muttered quieter, but under asking stare of Hawaa he said. "Never mind. Come on, let take some good seats."

So they followed other Outlanders.

\/\/\/

In the centre of Outlands was small valley, surrounded by rugged rock-walls. Its ledges looked like seats or tribunes of amphitheatre. Outlanders called this place Gathering Valley and were gathering there, when queen or any other member of pride wanted to speak before others. And this time was similar. Lioness took places on ledges of valley and Zira with Kovu went down to plateaux. They were clearly seen and heard by everyone there. Hawaa and Nuka took a place in one of highest row, but with nice view not only for queen but rest of the pride too.

"Will we hear well?" asked Hawaa with doubt.

"If not, I could repeat you, what she tells." Replied Nuka with irony, but stopped quickly, seeing real excitement on his beloved face. Lioness was avid of queen's words, doesn't matter which time she was hearing them. "Yes, it's good seat." Added Nuka and laid on rock. Hawaa sit next to him and hugged lion. Ceremonial speech started.

"Pride! Listen to me!" called Zira with official voice. "We are here to salute those who died and prepare to fight for their honour. Time of our return is near and I see, you are ready to raise Scar's banner against the sky. Our training is complete." Zira raised her paw and roar of twelve lion's throats sounded. "Thanks to you, my son, Kovu, is ready to follow Scar's pawprints and retake what once was ours! Hailed be the king of Pridelands!" she pointed on blackmaned lion and next wave of roars burst.

Hawaa roared too, but she noticed, that Nuka only opened his jaw and remained silent. Her heart froze and she narrowed her eyes in pain. This was unfair! Nuka, oldest child of Zira and biological son of Scar hadn't his chance to prove worthy. Lioness cuddled her beloved head with paw and murmured with sympathy. She felt tensed muscled under her touch.

"For me, you are the king." She whispered.

"Yes..." replied lion. "And nothing else matters." But tune of his voice was suggesting something opposite. Then Zira continued.

"Soon Kovu will kill Simba and we will strike on Priderock with all our might! We must be ready for that. We must remind yourselves, why we are doing it and thanks to whom! Who were we?" she asked.

"Golden Pride!" replied lionesses.

"Who are we?"

"Outlanders!"

"Who will we?"

"Golden Pride!" called lioness with proud roars.

"Yes, the Golden Pride again! And truly heirs of Priderock too. We are royal family, all we are! We are descendants of kings and queens. Hailed be the heroes!" she exclaimed.

"Hailed be the heroes!" repeated lionesses.

"Hailed be king Scar the Wise!"

"Hail!"

"Hailed be Rama, hailed be Vii, hailed be Doria and our others fallen sisters!"

"Hail!"

"Hail be our friend and protector, Amini!" called Zira, causing some surprise in pride. Name of Kovu's father wasn't used in memorials before. But lionesses quickly replied with similar enthusiasm.

"Hail!"

"We will avenge them and restore memory of their glory." She moved her stare on gathered auditors. "Some of you remember it, some others heard this from others, but we know the truth! The Golden Pride, once saved by king Scar, made an alliance with lions of Priderock. I became the queen of Pridelands and Scar was crowned as the king of Golden Sands. However, we saved our memories and identities, we became as one, great family, standing together in times of hard trial. Under the leadership of Scar, we all have survived the Great Drought. We resisted the hardest turn of the Circle of Life and made our own round, as we wished. We remained invincible..." she lowered her voice almost to growling level. "...until we were defeated by the betrayal!" Roar of anger sounded in valley. All lioness screamed in call of outrage. Even for this younger ones, this history was present. They were one with those who were gone. Pride was eternal. "Pridelanders and hyenas killed Scar, their benefactor and defender. Usurper Simba took a throne in bloody fight, to rule as tyrant without an honour. That night, I swore under Priderock, that I will dispose this traitor or die trying. We all tried one, but we failed, due to tyrant's power. But then you made the same oath as I. And this oath have given us strength to train and regain power. So we won't die... Why? Because, WE ARE THE FUTURE!" loud roars burst in valley. "We have a quest to restore justice and peace in this tormented land. The reign of Scar will be back with mighty roar of Kovu. WE SHALL PREVAIL!" finished Zira with breaking voice. All lionesses started to call and roar in fury of anger and pride. Every single lion there was sure who had right on this war and was ready to prove it in the battle. War cries went out right from heart and speed to bloodred sky. Zira waved with paw and all lionesses jumped down to plateaux. Last came Nuka and Hawaa, who were sitting on highest seat. Then all Outlanders surrounded their queen and Kovu and Zira started to lick and hug every single member of pride. They show themselves their unity.

"Unity" song. War-like tune with lion's roars instead of drum's beat.

Zira is coming to every lioness in pride, hugs her and whispered some words on ear. After that, each lioness sings their parts.

_All those who live / and those who died_

_In common march / to future days_

_Walking at once / with side to side_

_To the same aim / from the same place_

Last ones are Hawaa and Danthi. Because queen stays longer with Hawaa, orders breaks because of that. So again, first lioness (Dotty) starts another verse, and next lioness (Spotty) follow, as just before.

_With the same beat / of akin hearts_

_Sharing the dreams / that father dreamed_

_Building the keep / that'll never part_

_Because we are / so strong within_

When camera comes to last lioness before Hawaa (Ostatsi), Zira came to last in row – Danthi, hugs her quickly and starts to climb uphill.

All pride is singing.

_Eternal pride, we are the unity_

_What we remember gives us might_

_What we are doing sure is right_

_Because our fathers showed us what we see_

Hawaa and Nuka joins (but Nuka is not fully convinced, looking with envy in Kovu's direction. In background of capture, we see vivid pictures of the past: Shot from Simba's Pride, when Zira and small Kovu ale threaten by Simba and lionesses in "Who Does She Remind You Of?" scene, then picture of older Zira on desert border, then training of Outlanders and finally talk of Zira and Hawaa.

_(H)You called it hate / (N)It's not a hate_

_(H) It's just a faith / (N) in fairest world_

_(H) So still we fight / (N) and break the chains_

_(H) If not with tongue / (N) we must with sword_

Then camera turns to Vitani and Kovu, standing on lowest ledge of valley. They sings in duet too. Like just before, vivid pictures are seen: Simba, banishing Shakisa and Yakta, Simba, Rakifi and Kiara during presentation, then Zira, who is swearing revenge to Simba (17th chapter from The Scar's Heir), finally capture of valley, full of Outlanders.

_(V) To punish sins / (K) to wipe out lies_

_(V) To humble proud / (K) and raise ashamed_

_(V) Revive the might / (K) that once had died_

_(V) The legacy / (K) today reclaimed_

All pride sings, capture of Zira, standing above then and singing too.

_Eternal pride, we are the unity_

_What we remember gives us might_

_What we are doing sure is right_

_Because our fathers showed us what we see_

Music become even more battle-like. Roars become drums. Queen raises her both paws to catch attention.

Zira:

_Sisters, our time has come_

_Go there proudly, raise your heads_

_And let sound the sound of drum_

_Our aim lays just ahead_

Zira points her younger son

_Lead us Kovu!_ Vitani, with excitation: _Show the way!_

_Make us proud and make us win_

Zira:

_The Heir of Scar, so strong and brave_

_Will avenge the Simba's sin!_

She hits rock with fists. Roar of all pride answers her.

Music and picture fade to black.

\/\/\/

"Did you hear that?" asked Simba with terrified voice.

He was standing on savannah's hill and Zazu was flying just above his head. Hornbill turned his head to north and replied with calm voice.

"Don't worry, sir. Outlanders, for sure, but from other side of river. They are far from that."

"But Kiara is also far!" muttered king with breaking voice. "Zazu, let's split up. Fly to the river and then go east. I'll check ford next to Elephant Graveyard."

"She is all right, Simba." Replied bird, but lion wasn't hearing him. Simba already started to speed northwest. "Ech... They should pay me more for that. I'm not a majordomo, but also babysitter... I know, I must get someone to help. Tiko said once, he is bored in home so..."

Zazu flew to the Border River, to discover, that Kiara wasn't there. So he turned east, direction of the Mighty Jungle and Green Hills and speeded there. He passed over small rock, with hidden cave in it. He had no idea, that it was called 'Cubs Sanctuary' by Outlanders and that princess Kiara was inside of that den, sleeping after her night trip.

But say honestly – would you require from lawyer and official to be perfect scout in the same time? Zazu failed to find Kiara, as well as king himself. She was discovered by Tanabi, an hour later and that was a pure coincidence. Lioness was indeed gifted in running off, almost as mysterious night-guest.


	9. 09 – A dream so pretty

09 – A dream so pretty

09 – A dream so pretty

Kiara was lying in den of Cubs Sanctuary in deep slumber. Two vivid silhouettes were standing above her – one, blackmaned and heavybuilt lion and second, with sandy mane and lighter fur. They clearly have no idea, what to do.

"Right, it worked." Agreed Amini. "But what now?"

Desert lion was silent a while, looking on sleeping lioness. Then he said, with uncertain voice.

"Well... I brought her here, so now it's your turn. Only you have some connection with her."

"I? What connection?" surprised Amini.

"By Kovu." Explained desert king. "She knows Kovu and maybe that allow you to appeared in her dream." He sighed with hope. "At least, you have greater chances than me."

"But... but..." asked Amini. "What should I do?"

"I don't know!" yelled Sparthi. "Scar gave us no strict instruction. He was hoping, you prove yourself some intelligence."

"You are from the smarter family." Noticed blackmaned. "At least, according to Zira. Looking on you, I have some doubts..."

"Cease that!" gasped desert king. "Just try to show her yourself and... let see what happened."

Amini stood in front of Kiara's face and concentrated. He was dead for almost three years, but at first time in his... afterlife, he was forced to try that. He made a deep breath (although he actually wasn't breathing) and lowered his head to princess's ear.

"E... Kiara?" said with calm and wilful voice.

"Right! I'll get in a minute dad." Replied lioness. Sparthi hit his forehead with paw.

"Kiara, look at me!" asked Amini.

Lioness somehow left her dreams for few seconds and took a mind look on lion's spectre.

"Oh... welcome, mister."

"Kiara! You must repeat my words to my son, Kovu." Continued Amini. "Find him in the Outlands and tell him, he must stop Zira from her quest. It's very important!"

"I know! ...hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost. Daddy, can I go? Please!" answered Kiara, but not to Amini, but to her dream.

"May I count it as 'Yes'?" asked Amini to Sparthi.

But then some voices sounds next to den. Ghost weren't able to be seen anyway, but this disturbance broke even this thin thread of communication.

"Prince Tanabi, we definitely lost this track." Said Pumbaa. "And it definitely hasn't directed here."

"Yeah, yeah..." agreed Tanabi and went to den entrance.

"Boss, you promised your grandmother, that you would return on Priderock, when you find something." Added Timon.

"And that's the point!" replied lion. "We found nothing so far! So... Look!" he exclaimed so loud, that Kiara awoke. Amini and Sparthi dispelled for good. "Kiara is here! Sis?" he asked lioness.

"Oh... Tanabi..." said she with sleepy voice. "I had so crazy dream!"

"Kiara, dad is furious!" yelled prince. "You disappeared without a word... They're searching you!"

Kiara regained her sobriety at once and ran out from den.

"Yes, we must go. We must go to Outlands and..."

"WHAT?!" screamed Timon and Pumbaa at once. Meerkat jump of the warthog back and came to lioness. "Tell me one thing, miss... How could you get a sunstroke in hole like this?! Outlands?"

Kiara stopped in place, dramatically trying to remind words from her dream. But she failed.

"Oh... sorry. It was just a dream." She said. Then, she turned to Tanabi with scared stare. "Is dad really mad?"

"Yes." Nodded her brother. "I strongly suggest, to back home. Uncles will find dad or Zazu and tell them, you are there. We will ask grandmas and Sakia to tell, you got back right after they went."

"Yes, let's do this!" agreed Kiara, nice surprised, her brother was on her side. "Let's go."

"Timon, Pumbaa..." ordered Tanabi. "Find the king and tell him..." he wondered for a while. "That you just have been on Priderock and Kiara returned on her own." Then he turned to south and ran after sister.

"Wow!" sighed Timon. "Firsts, we are forced to participate in hunt. Now, we will perjure! How we got so far?" But he climbed on friend's back and pointed on west.

\/\/\/

"Now, tell me about that." Asked Kiara. They were speeding through savannah in Priderock's direction.

"I have not too much to tell." Confessed Tanabi. "We just discovered at morning, that meat from yesterday's hunt is gone. Mom led lioness on hunt and dad went to search for you. So grandmas, aunt Sakia and I tried to find out, what is going on. Wait!" panted lion. "If I have to speak, you must slow down. It's exhausting."

"Oh, sorry" said lioness and waited for brother. But then she again started with full speed.

"I saw a bloody marks on track down and followed it with uncles. We lost track next to the river, near Elephant Graveyard Ford. I said: wait!" he caught up her sister, when she slowed down a little. "Now your turn. You said about some dream."

In short time, they made almost half of distance, but every minute was precious. Simba or Zazu could have returned from searching and not find princess on Priderock, what would made sibling's version doubtful.

"Yes." Confirmed Kiara. "It was at night. I was dreaming about something... strange... Wait!" she called to brother, who overtook her. "I can't run so fast and speak with you!"

"Right." Panted Tanabi. "Let's make some break." They stopped in shade of acacia tree and sat down, stocked out, because of run.

"So... I dreamed about desert... And from the desert came some lion that I have never seen before. He had sandy mane and very wise, blue eyes. He said something I can't remind... But then I woke up and felt that I must go on north."

"Because of a dream?" surprised Tanabi.

"It wasn't just a dream." Replied lioness. "It was like... real meeting, but I can't recall what that lion told me. And I guess, I wasn't fully awaken, when I went on savannah."

Tanabi narrowed his eyes and said with irritation.

"Save it for dad. You can tell me truth."

"No, I swear!" yelled Kiara. "I have made just few step to north and the I found myself in that strange den. I can't explain it." Prince wasn't fully convinced, but he nodded. Lioness continued.

"And then I felt in the other dream. But... no, there were two dreams in the same time. In first, quite normal, I guess, I was small and I was playing with dad. But in second, the was the same sandymaned lion and someone more... A very handsome lion with dark fur and black mane. He had some scars on his chest."

"Scars? Black mane?" amazed Tanabi. "Do you remember tales about dad's uncle, Scar? Maybe his ghost came to your sleep?"

"No!" disagreed Kiara. "That lion was friendly. I'm sure of that."

"So, what he said?" asked lion with curiosity.

"I... I don't remembered." Said Kiara with shame. "Something about Outlands and... No. I can't recall a word. I just remembered, that he was so handsome..."

Tanabi sighed loud and scratched his ear with paw.

"Nice tale." He said. "But for dad, you must find another one."

"But it was true!"

"It doesn't matter. We'd better go." Advised Tanabi.

Siblings started to Priderock and two shady silhouettes of lions stayed next to acacia.

"Not bad." Said Sparthi. "Even as a dead, you are in demand in lionesses."

"Nice to hear that." Replied Amini. "But we haven't accomplished anything. We must find some other way."

\/\/\/

In the same moment, Sakia awoke. She felt sudden touch of know presence, but when she raised her head, she saw no one in sleeping chamber. She recalled her dream, to discover, that she had in mind a memory of... Sparthi. Yes, brother of queen Zira was named Sparthi. He was the king of Golden Pride...

Sakia sighed with pain. It started again, conscience got her. She felt, that it was about to repeat – dreams of old times, memories of betrayal she made. For whole month after Scar's death, she was haunting by nightly pictures of the fallen king and his companions. Then she lied to Rafiki, that she had insomnia, so shaman gave her herbs for better sleep. After some time nightmares fade, leaving lioness with serious question: If only she was disturbing by conscience, or it was whole pride, hiding it strictly. All they were guilty, so all they deserved for a punishment. For time to time, Sakia was convinced, that past is aching Sarabi and Sarafina too. And in that moment, she was almost sure of that, because she noticed, that Sarafina, in the same time, awoke in second chamber. She came to old friend and asked.

"Did you feel... something unusual?"

Sarafina froze in place. She was dreaming about Hawaa and her dream was cut by someone other's presence. Like someone was trying to say her something, but he failed. "How much she knows?" asked herself Sarafina. "Are my regret is so clear?"

"I had a bad dream, my dear." Replied old lioness. "Common in our age."

"Especially, after what we have done." Wanted to add Sakia, but she just asked. "But now all is right?"

"Yes, it was just a dream." Lied Sarafina. It wasn't just a dream, because Hawaa was still in Outlands, loathing her old family.

Sakia noticed that pain in friend's eyes and was sure that Sarafina felt guilty of her betrayal too. She whispered carefully.

"Yes, that is all our fault. But now, it's too late, to change it."

She went out from cave, before Sarafina could asked her about anything.

\/\/\/

"Grandma, we are back!" called Kiara and ran to Sarabi. When she noticed serious face of lioness, she turned her stare to the ground with shame.

"Please, don't be angry, grandma." Asked Tanabi. "She needs your help."

Lioness looked on her grandchildren with surprise. They seldom weren't in argument, so if Tanabi was defending his sister that had to be something important.

"Your father was so worried!" she muttered, but seeing tears in Kiara's eyes, she added. "But it's done. What did you say, Tanabi?"

"Well... if you and grandma Sarafina and aunt Sakia too, say, that she returned just after dad went out, maybe parents won't be so angry..."

Sarabi smiled, watching this. Maybe, this was not the best way to show sibling's love, but lioness was anyway happy, that Tanabi was trying to help his sister.

"Right, I tell it Sarafina and Sakia. But you'd, young lady..." she pointed on Kiara. "...better he find some good explanation on this. I hope it won't happened again!"

"It won't, grandma." Whispered princess and Sarabi went into cave.

"So, what should I say father?" asked lion. "I guess, he is going here." He pointed a silhouette on savannah.

"Well..." wondered Kiara. If even her brother hadn't believed her, how she could hope, others would. She had only one way to avoid questions and too much of reproaches. Confess everything, or even more, that really happened. "I'll tell him, that... I just went out in the morning on walk and I'm very sorry."

"As you wish." Said surprised Tanabi. "But don't say, I haven't tried to help you."

\/\/\/

Simba returned shortly after, full of both anger and relief. He disciplined Kiara with bitter speech, but intercession of Sarabi and Tanabi prevented other forms of punishment. Just both king's children were ban to leave Priderock without company of some other lion.

"Sorry, you are not safe even with Timon and Pumbaa." Said Simba. "We failed to find this scavenger, so we don't know, who is he."

"I tried, father." Muttered Tanabi."

"I know and thank you." Replied king. "If this thief or thefts really came from Elephant Graveyard, it might means, that hyenas are back. We will check this later, with all our pride."

In this moment, Sarafina came to king's chamber.

"Rest, Sarafina." Said Simba. "Zazu have already flown for Rafiki. They will be here soon."

"I'm all right, at least now." Replied old lioness. "I was just wondering, about this night quest. "Maybe, my insomnia would be helpful. I can guard on ledge this night..."

"No, just speak with Rafiki." Ordered king. "We will handle it ourselves."

\/\/\/

Shaman came to Priderock just before return of hunting team. He took Sarafina to back cave and started to examine her with his strange and amusing methods. He was singing some incomprehensible chant and touching lioness's head with fresh coconut's shells. After some time, he judged.

"Strange... You seem to be perfectly healthy."

"Is that not because of my age?" she asked. Rafiki smiled and replied.

"No, of course not. You are not so old, after all. That I'm who deserve for retirement... But anyway... Your illness comes not from body. Maybe it comes from your heart." Lioness narrowed her eyes and shaman was inquiring. "Is something troubling you, recently? Worries, memories?" she shyly nodded. "Well... that is beyond my skills to heal it. Only you could restore yourself peace of mind."

"And if that is impossible?" asked Sarafina with doubt.

"Is this all about someone, who's dead?" asked mandrill, but seeing fear in lioness's face, added. "Oh, don't answer me. Only you could resolve this problem." He sighed, like he was heavy worried himself. "I know something about it. Sings... from ones we wish to see... But sings not easy to read... I'd better go now." Finished with wondering voice. "Just... If you can't sleep, go on walk. Effort is much better healer than me." Rafiki went out from cave and started back on to his keep.

\/\/\/

Hawaa was hunting with Nuka. In fact, it wasn't exactly a only a hunt, but also joyful play. After satisfying first hunger with mongooses, caught on Outland's skirts, they went to Border River, to catch some fishes. Usually, it was hard work, especially for Hawaa, who didn't like to swim, but fishing in shallow floodplain was great. They didn't care about fishes, just enjoying common fun.

"Get this!" called Nuka, throwing caught one into air. Hawaa jumped and grabbed it in jaw. Lion went out from water with laugh and got helping hand to Hawaa, climbing on bank. "Come on, my lady. Time to get dry."

Lioness went out, put fish on rocky shore and looked on river.

"Wow... For those few day in year, just after rainy season starts, it is so fertile, full of preys... If it were by whole year, we would live here as kings."

"Hm... I live like king." Replied Nuka. "Maybe, something hungry king, but with real queen." He licked her in cheek. "And who knows, what tomorrow would bring."

Hawaa looked on him with inquiring stare.

"Nuka, please, tell me... You are up to something, but you don't want to tell me. Am I right?"

Lion, who was swallowing first bite of fish, almost gagged. He quickly swallowed his portion and replied with innocent voice.

"You are always right... But, please, don't ask me for such a thing."

"But tell me, at least, if this is something dangerous?" asked she, with concern on her face.

Lion stood and started to walk nervously around. His eyes narrowed and voice became uncertain.

"Well... life itself is dangerous. Living in Outlands is. Hunting in Border River too. I'm doing nothing new for Outlander, that I can tell you. But no more questions, please. This will be a surprise." He smiled and looked in Hawaa's eyes. She returned this smile, but she felt serious fear in her heart. Yes, Nuka was going to kill Simba. Alone, in challenge.

"I must help him... and guard him, whatever would happen." She thought.

\/\/\/

Night had came on Pridelands savannah and Simba's pride was falling asleep. King passed the idea of night sentinel, but just in case, he laid just next to cave's entrance. Although, he had rather poor ears (maybe, because of carefree youth in jungle, where he feared no one and had been threaten by no one), but he hoped, that he would discover any trespasser, who stopped too close. Nala, much better gifted in senses, decided to lay there too. Of course, royal children were sleeping in dead end of chamber, as far from entrance, as it was possible.

Sarafina slept maybe an hour. Then those vivid dream came to her again. Blackmaned lion was telling her something important and speaking about coming disaster. Then came pictures of Hawaa, wandering alone on Outlands. And this made lioness awake.

She carefully stood and silently went out from cave. "Well." She thought. "Our defence isn't perfect." She almost stomped on Nala's tail, but queen didn't wake up. "Strange night. Like someone cast sleepy spell on everyone, except of me." She stopped on Priderock's ledge and took a look on savannah. Night was clear and quite light, because of moon in full. In darkness, she noticed silver reflection of moonlit in Border River. There she had to go there. She felt, that Hawaa would be there, waiting.

"And will she?" asked Amini to his friend.

"There is a high probability that they will meet." Estimated ghost of Sparthi. "I know, it's risky, but maybe it's our last hope to forward our warning. Let's go there."

\/\/\/

Nuka went out silently and Hawaa almost missed this moment. But she heard a quiet sound of stomping on rock floor and she opened her eyes. She waited about minute and followed her beloved. Her heart was beating fast in painful anxiety. She had no idea, what Nuka was intending to do. Again, come to Priderock? It would be, most likely, suicide, after recent alarm between Pridelanders, but lioness couldn't exclude it. Maybe Nuka was trusting in his scout skills so much, that he would took a risk.

Lion went to river and swam it quickly and lioness followed right after him. Hawaa sighed with relief, when she noticed, that Nuka wasn't walking in Priderock's direction. He just went on path, he made day before. Lioness saw, that he stopped next to old, already inedible carcass of some antelope, and dragged it on track. For some time, he was doing something with fallen creature, then just turn away in river's direction and started.

"Oh, Stars... it's over!" sighed Hawaa in mind. "Just another trick... another puzzle of his trap. So it won't be tonight." She crouched down, to wait, until Nuka went to river. When she heard splash of water, she stood... to see another lion's silhouette on savannah. "They are tracking us!" she exclaimed in mind, but then he discovered, that she was seeing only one lioness. Well known lioness.

"Are you waiting for me?" asked Sarafina with hope.

Hawaa didn't want to speak with former caretaker, but she forced herself to, just to give Nuka time for easy return. She still wasn't sure, if old lioness was alone.

"Maybe, maybe not." She replied and came to Sarafina. Lionesses hugged her. "I have an insomnia. But why did you come here?"

"The same. Uneasy sleep." Said older one and sit on grass. "And I really hoped, I would find you."

"Did you reconsider decision about give up?" asked Hawaa, with mix of irony and hope.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Younger lioness sighed with irritation. It was useless, she wasn't able to worry about Sarafina, having Nuka in mind. Her priority was to prevent him from doing any stupid thing and this task was hard enough. "If she want to stand against us, let it be. I'm really sorry about that, but she had her chance to..." then sudden idea came to lioness mind. "Yes! That maybe is it! Last chance to stop the war. Convince Nala's mother to bow before name of Scar. After that, Pridelanders surely would reconsider theirs claims."

"Sarafina... I want you to do me a favour." Said Hawaa.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Go... go with me on Outlands. Tonight. I will guarantee you safe return." She asked with pleading voice. "Please."

"But... now?" amazed old lioness.

"Why not?" replied Hawaa. "We don't have to wake up whole my pride... and to draw attention of yours. You will see us, how we live and who we really are and decide, if you tell it your pridemates. I know living on Priderock, but you have no idea, what means to live in Outlands."

Sarafina felt strange feeling, like someone was whispering to her ear words of spur. For one second, picture of lion from dream, showed before her eyes. She uncertainly started to Hawaa.

"Yes... I will go with you." Then she reminded herself about one, but serious problem. "But the river is high. I don't know, if I made it through."

"I will help you, aunt Sarafina." Asserted Outlanderess. "I know this river well. Much better than anyone."

\/\/\/

Nuka turned not to home, but in Elephant Graveyard's direction. He was sure, that his trap was about to work, but he had to be sure, that would work perfectly. Decoying Simba to graveyard wouldn't be so hard, but there... Lion had to win this duel without anyone's help. But none on challenge rules said about place of fight. Nuka decided to make battlefield his only, but deciding ally. Just like once Scar decided to kill Mufasa by well planned trap. It was fair – a struggle between muscles and brain. Nuka choose the stronger player in this game.

Scar would be surely proud of him.

\/\/\/

"We must stop them, Tarki." Yelled Scar with pleading voice. But greeneyed cub repeated for maybe thousand time.

"We can't. Now there is Mufasa's turn."


	10. 10 – The New Pride

10 – The New Pride

10 – The New Pride

First day on the Outlands passed in heavy effort for everyone. Golden Lioness and rogues discovered all area nearby, to find no other sources of fresh water and to determinate, how hard was hunting there. Outlands were one, great valley, divided from three sides with mountain ridge. Only on the west, those heights weren't so high, so they could without problems go... to another valley, called Elephant Graveyard. On the east, between Outlands and Mighty Jungle were real mountains.

Only preys available there were small rodents and birds. Zira estimated, that they won't survive, without hunting expeditions to jungle or hunts on Pridelands savannah. First solution was too hard for small pride, raising cubs. The second was dangerous, but this kind of risk queen was able to take. For time, because they were about to reclaim their land.

"Ha!" She though, laying herself to sleep, next 'throne', serving as cradle for Vitani and Nuka. "And what I will do with Pridelanders then? Simba must be killed, he is an usurper. But I can't prove any lionesses crime against the king. And can I just kill them all? They should have a chance to atone they errors. But how? With us? Will Pridelands afford feeding over twenty... and now maybe twenty five lions?" then she gave up such a dilemmas. There would be enough time to decide, when she would reconquer her kingdom.

Amini returned from waterhole and laid down next to Zira. He wasn't touching her, but he was close enough to show, who is her 'first subject'. Queen smiled and put paw on lion's paw. Amini murmured with contentment and closed his eyes. He seemed to be happy and satisfied in his new role.

Zira quickly felt asleep, but dreams she dreamed weren't pleasant at all. After few night, when she had been lying in slumber like a log, at first time after her escape from Priderock, she dreamed about Scar. She was so longing for him, that even those dreadful pictures of her mate, dying at Priderock's foot were some kind of relief. But in moment, where dreamy Scar made a final breath, Zira awoke, all in cold sweat. She raised her head and instantly looked on children, laying on trunk. She stood and stepped to 'throne'.

"Zira... I'm here, guarding." Whispered voice in darkness. It was Amini. "As a rogue I have quite sensitive ears."

Lioness licked quickly her cubs and returned on the ground.

"I know..." she replied. "But... You know. Bad dream."

"As far I know, I can't fight your dreams." Said Amini. "But I will have an eyen on every other threat."

Lioness didn't see his face, but she felt, he was smiling radiantly. She moved a little closer and allowed him to gentle cuddle her paw.

"Good night, Amini." Said Zira.

"It will be good, indeed." Replied lion with playful voice. "I have my dreams... at my paw."

Then, they both join rest of the pride in sleep. Whole pride, except two members. Doria and Horen.

\/\/\/

Sun shone Outlands and its new dwellers.

At first awoke Vitani and after few nudges, inflicted to Nuka, he got up as well. Amini caught them where they trying to went out from mound.

"Well, well, well... Where are you going?" Asked with playful voice.

"To see... sunrise." Answered Nuka quickly.

"Nuka said that he could teach me how to swim." Said Vitani honestly. Male cub turned his stare to the ground and Amini burst in laughter. That awoke most of the pride.

"What...?" asked Zira with sleepy voice. "Vitani? Where are going?" she amaze, seeing her daughter, quite away from trunk cradle.

"To see sunrise?" cheeped Vitani and looked on Nuka. "Right?"

Queen went to her cubs and Amini was still laughing.

"Look, my queen, your children became quite independent."

"Yes, I see." Replied Zira with proudly smile. "And I'm very content because of that, but I'll probably change my mind after several more such awakenings."

"But will we go to swim?" asked Vitani. She went to Amini's paw and suddenly, hugged it. Lion seemed to be surprised, but also happy about that. He looked on Zira and when she nodded, he gentle grabbed cub with jaw and place her on his back. Vitani smiled and cuddled in lion's mane. Nuka narrowed her eyes.

"Girls, ha!" he muttered. "Want only to hug. But I want to swim!"

"If you want, you can take then on river, but not let them in." Said Zira and Amini nodded. "Children, you must obey Amini, or you will back at once. Right?" Nuka and Vitani agreed with smiles.

Lion with girl on back and Nuka at his side started to walk in Border River's direction. Zira smiled and saw Rama coming to her. Old lioness said with playful voice.

"He seems to be a perfect father." But then she noticed painful expression on queen face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Never mind." Replied Zira with tensed voice. "Call Vii and Doria, we must confer about today's..."

"There is no Doria here." Interrupted Daki, who was coming in Zira's direction with his brother.

"How do you know?" surprised Rama, looking for younger friend, but she, in fact, didn't found her.

"Because our boss is gone." Explained Laki. "Probably they went for a night."

Zira smiled and asked brothers with playful voice.

"Really? Horen 'Idon'tlikethosebloodylionesses'?"

"Yeah." Replied Daki. "Horen 'Idon'tlikethosebloodylionesses..."

"...exceptofDoria'" finished Laki and they burst in laughter.

So morning life in Golden Hall started. Lionesses ate remnants of preys from day before and laid before mound, waiting for Doria, leader of hunting pack. After some time, golden lioness and redmaned lion showed on path from north. They stood uncertainly, surprise, that theirs return drew so much attention. But rather friendly smiles convinced pair to go to hall.

"Thank Stars that I haven't my family with me." Whispered Horen to Doria ear and lioness smiled. "But now you must forgive me, my pack is waiting." Said leader and went to twins. "Gentlemen, let's go aside." They came behind mound nearby and Doria ran to her queen.

"My lady, I'm terribly sorry. I'm ready to lead pack at once and..." tried to explain herself Doria.

"Calm down, my friend." Smiled Zira. "And go rest, I see, you haven't sleep to much." Huntress turned her stare to the ground, but not to hide shame but smile. "I will lead the hunting team."

Doria went into Golden Hall, followed by inquiring eyes of her friends.

"Oh, stop it." Gasped Zira, faking anger. "I ordered her night recognizance." Few lionesses giggled. "But now, let go!" she turned to Outland's Heights and started with full speed. Rest of the pride followed.

"We will search for fords!" called Horen after her.

"You can rest too." Replied him queen. "Twins will handle it." And she disappeared behind mounds.

"Nice." Said Horen. "Lioness at work, lions sleeping... and Amini babysitting. New world order..." He tried to enter Golden Hall, but was stopped by heavy stared of brothers. "WHAT?!" he asked.

"Boss, you said that we can't get fooled by those lionesses." Said Daki with reproach.

"And that our quartet can't down to trio... or duo!" added Laki.

Horen went to twins and put them paws on shoulders.

"Guys." He said with merry voice. "Find yourself girlfriends." Then he entered mound-keep.

"I'm lost." Admitted Daki. "But I always do, what Horen says."

\/\/\/

Play on river's beach prolonged to midday and when Amini was returning with cubs to Golden Hall, he met Zira and Vii with first part of prey. Mongooses had one advantage – they were easy to carry. Both lionesses had several creatures in mouths.

"Hi, mommy!" called Vitani. "I hunt a dragon fly on rivershore!"

"HMHHhhhh" replied Zira, what was intended to sound like: that's great my darling.

"Yes, she stated her hunts early." Confirmed Amini. "So, now we can switch: you will stay with cubs and I'll support lioness in hunt." Zira smiled and put her preys on ground.

"They drained you so fast?" asked with laugher.

"No mommy!" protested Nuka. "That was my turn to ride on Amini, but she didn't get out. So we ride a little both..."

Vii looked on her queen with telling face. "As Rama said: perfect father." But Zira ignored it and went to her cubs.

"Are you sure, you don't need some rest?" asked and when he shook his head, she grabbed Vitani in jaw and went into mound. Nuka followed her, but in entrance turned to Amini and said.

"Thanks. Will we go there tomorrow?"

"Why not?" agreed Amini. "But now, go to your mother."

Vii carried her preys into Hall, then returned to lion.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, lead the way."

\/\/\/

When Vitani went sleep, Zira was cleaning Nuka. Finally she had some time to think. All had complicated, as if it could complicate after disaster, that death of Scar was. She was planning their return, but queen understood, that wouldn't be so easy. Maybe, after joining four frown lions, Golden Ones outnumbered Pridelanders. But how many of Zira's pridemates were able to fight? She made an quick estimation and judged, that they were still possibly weaker. They needed a reconnaissance, deep scouting in Pridelands, to check if Simba was ready. She hoped, that enemy pride, after victory became self-assured to the point of irreverence of adversary. That was her main hope, because pride could easy turn to fear and panic, if Golden Ones could even severely wound or even kill few of Simba's lionesses. Yes, they had to made a raid to Priderock. It was important to do it quick, to discover fate of Shakisa and Yakta. Zira even hoped, they could recapture hostages in a sudden strike. Yes, it would be deadly for enemy's morale and... greatly increasing chances of her friend and her cub.

"What are you thinking about, mother?" asked Nuka.

"About saving Yakta." Replied queen. "Soon, we will go to Priderock and find him."

"It's great, mom." Smiled Nuka. "I miss Yakta... But, what about Hawaa? Will you bring her too?"

Zira surprised with her son's request.

"Well... Hawaa is daughter of Kilia. I'm sorry, but Kilia is Simba's follower."

"But Hawaa is not!" exclaimed Nuka. "I'm sure she hates Simba! And I fear, that Simba hates her too! Mom, we must save her!"

For the first time this question came to Zira's mind. "It impossible, that all lionesses supports Simba... that mean: they are obedient to Sarabi and Sarafina. There must be some resistance to usurper's power. And we must find and use it!"

"We will try my dear." She assured her son.

\/\/\/

Pridelanders were napping after a solid meal. Lionesses easy got their preys, that were two adult zebras, so pride was satisfied, like never in times of drought. Simba was laying with Nala on the ledge and smiling.

"I still can't believe it!" he whispered to his mate. "It's working. I'm king for four days and land is still running quite well. I guess, I got rid of this stupid anxiety."

Queen stroked his mane and replied.

"You don't know, what you are saying. Running quite well?" she raised her paw and pointed on savannah, that was recovering it's green colour in unbelievable rate. "Simba... This is revival of Pridelands. When you, rightful heir, returned and we banished those parasites from our land, the Circle of Life is restored... I guess, that Rafiki is best with such a speeches, but I can assure you, that you restored harmony in home. Your father would be proud..." she noticed spark of pain in her mate's eyes. "And he probably is proud, looking on us from above."

"But he is not here..." muttered Simba with melancholy. "Recently, I was just scared, how would I manage without his advices. Now, when I found out that somehow I can, I started to miss him not as a king, but as a father."

"I'm sure, he would wished you to worry and focusing on past. Now, you have us to worry about." Smiled Nala. "I hope, that soon, there will be more us, that you will have to care."

Inside of cave, most of lionesses were sleeping. Kilia was in deep slumber too, but her daughter was fully awake and she quietly slip out from mother's hug. Hawaa started to sneak in entrance direction... to meet Sarafina there.

"Stop!" whispered lioness, putting her paw on cub's side. "Where are you going?"

"On a walk." Replied Hawaa.

"Does your mother know that?" asked Sarafina and seeing scared stare of her charge, she added. "All right, you can go on a walk with me." She grabbed cub in jaws and put on her back. "Where do you want to go?"

Hawaa was silent for while and Sarafina felt, that cub under smile is hiding her sorrow. They went on savannah to small rock nearby, where lioness had discovered first flowers. There were some butterflies, an perfect training target in hunts lessons. Cubs were usually to slow to catch it, but butterflies were colour enough to draw their attention.

"It's a nice place." Said Sarafina. "Do you want catch some butterflies?"

Cub looked on nearest insect, when turned her stare into ground.

"I have never got one." She confessed. "Only Nuka can grab them."

Sarafina narrowed her eyes, hearing this name. It was hard to sooth cub's longing after playmate, but she knew, that it was necessary. Scar's son became unwelcome quest on Priderock for good.

"You will learn too." Assured lioness.

"It would be better that Nuka was back." Replied Hawaa. "He could catch them for me."

"Saffy?" called Sarabi from Priderock. "Could you go here for a moment?"

Sarafina wanted to reply, that she is with Hawaa and she can't, but then from behind of rock came Sakia, like she was there some time and only was waiting for opportunity to show herself. Queen's mother had no idea, what lioness could do in such remote place. Sakia looked on Sarafina and Hawaa then said with seemingly calm voice.

"Go. I will stay with her."

So Sarafina went back on Priderock's Ledge and Sakia came to Hawaa and asked.

"So, what were you playing, my child?"

Cub turned her stare to the ground and replied with sad voice.

"In nothing particular, aunt. I was just..." suddenly, she burst in tears. Lioness hugged her and murmured with sympathy. "I was just... wondering, if Nuka would someday back to us." Sakia froze, hearing this words. Again, this cub was reminding her, what she had mustn't forgot. She was able to say only one.

"It's harder, than you think."

"But this is not fair!" exclaimed cub. "Mommy said, that king Scar is dead. Simba killed Nuka's father! Why, aunt?"

There was no good answer on that question. Sakia just hugged Hawaa harder and remained silent. Cub was sobbing some time, then she asked with shyly voice.

"But... If I would find aunt Zira and stay with her, would mommy join us? Would you join us?"

Sakia tensed and sighed with pain. This small cub was proposing her, what she had to do long before. To find rightful queen and offer her faithful service. But for once again, lioness had less courage than cub.

"Rather not." She replied. She knew, that Kilia was devoted to Simba with all her heart. She wouldn't leave pride for any prize. And, of course, she wouldn't let this to her daughter. "You must stay here... And maybe, someday, Nuka and queen Zira will be back and then we will be together."

"Simba won't let it." Sobbed Hawaa. "I heard, that he was talking cruel things about king Scar and aunt Zira."

"Kings aren't eternal." Said Sakia and just second later, she scared of own word. What she was suggesting to this cub?

"I must find some way, to convince mother." Added Hawaa.

\/\/\/

"We don't know, where they are exactly." Started Sarabi. Three lionesses: queen-mother, queen's mother and queen herself, where sitting in back cliff of Priderock. "But, according to scouts reports, there are some tracks to Northern Ford."

"They crossed the river?" exclaimed Nala. "After such a rains? With cubs? It would be suicide!"

"But if they made it... although, I have no idea, how." Continued queen-mother. "It's grave news for us. They won't escape to those Golden Sands, for example. Outlands could be good base for short rest, but pride can't dwell there. Too small amount of sweet water to survive dry season."

Lioness were thinking heavily, saying nothing. After over minute, Sarafina said.

"And one thing more. If Zira made them to cross Border River and to settle in the Outlands, she would make them to do anything. Her leadership is unquestionable." Others lioness nodded. "Please, forgive my doubts... But are we one for sure?" seeing amazed stares of daughter and friend, she added. "I mean: Are we sure our pride's loyalty to Simba? I know, that Scar was tyrant..." said with uncertain voice. "But his reign had some advantages... and maybe sympathy for Golden Ones dimmed someone's common sense."

"No!" disagreed Nala. "Simba is the king and Mufasa's heir. No one would support Scar's widow, after we found out, how Mufasa died. Scar was a traitor and a liar!" finished, almost shouting.

Sarabi and Sarafina looked on themselves, saying nothing, but silent question was floating in the air: "He was? For sure? Everyone is sure of that?"

"We must convince Simba, to find out those rebels and exile them for good. Are you with me?"

Lionesses nodded in silence.

\/\/\/

Another night came to Outlands, when Zira was finishing her speech. Queen said her pride, what she was intending to do. Idea of armed skirmish to Priderock was greeted with mix of both excitement and fear. Lionesses wanted to save Shakisa and her cub, also wanted to avenge theirs beloved leader and benefactor. But idea of striking on... lion's den, sound dangerous. Zira admitted, that they can go only with part of pride. Only five lionesses were ready to fight, what, with four rogues in support, gives nine jaws against thirteen. It looked grim, even counting males strength twice. But their main goal was to find Shakisa and depart. Hard but possible.

"We will go on tomorrow's dusk to strike in middle of the night. Sleep well and rest. Tomorrow, only those, who stay, will hunt. We must save our strength." Lionesses nodded in silence. "If there is no question, dismiss!" and she added with gentle voice. "...my sisters!"

"And brothers!" added Daki and Laki at the same time. Laughter, so needed by scared lions, sounded in Golden Hall.

"And brothers!" agreed Zira with smile. "Good night!"

Lionesses went to theirs lairs, but not all of them. Doria, as well as Vii and Thela, were gone. Of course, rogues were not there too. Brothers clearly took Horen's advise seriously. So after some time, in main chamber of Golden Hall remained only sleeping cubs, Zira and Amini. Rogue came to queen and said quietly.

"Risky move. Am I right?"

Zira sighed and answered.

"I don't remember any safe move in my life. It's not in my style."

"Are you afraid, that they leave us?" asked Amini. "Saying honestly... I'm afraid of it too." Zira just nodded, but then she looked on blackmaned and asked.

"Let's go on a walk. I must tell you something important."

They went out from mound and started to river. They were walking in silence, until they reached beach near Northern Ford. There, Zira laid on sand and pointed her stare in lion.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" asked Amini, looking on moon in full, shining on river, and making silver reflections on water. "So calm... I guess, that tomorrow we will miss that silence."

"Tomorrow." Muttered Zira. "That why I brought you here. Amini, tell me honestly: do you love me?"

Lion smiled, but replied with serious voice.

"Well, finally, we can call it right. Of course, I do. Do you have some doubts with that?" but queen ignored his inquiring stare and asked.

"And... are you able... to love my children?"

This question confused Amini a little but he overcome his surprise and answered honestly.

"I think... yes. They have already charmed me and I think, this bound will grow stronger, if I stay here."

"Will you care about them, if something happens to me?"

"What? What you're talking about!?" exclaimed lion but he calmed down in next second. "Yes, I know, what you mean. I assure you, I won't let anyone hurt you tomorrow. But, if somehow, something happens to you... I will take care of your pride and cubs. I will raise them... in memory of great mother... and father."

Zira sighed with relief and came to Amini. She hugged him gentle and put her head on his mane.

"I have no chance to thank you for all that... May Scar protect you... my dearest friend!"

"But Zira..." whispered Amini. "I can die tomorrow too. You know, that I would do everything, to protect you, so..."

"Try to stay alive." Asked Zira with sensed voice. "I don't know, if I manage alone." She stepped back and looked in his eyes. "And one thing more... Maybe this is last night, when we are together. Do you remember, what have you promised me?" lion nodded. "Haven't you changed your mind?"

"No." Amini shook his head. "I still will be honoured... and happy to help you..." he came closer to lioness and licked her cheek. "...in anyway, I could."

"United" song. Romantic, but dark-romantic tune. Music starts lions lay on the sand.

Zira is looking in darkness over river and she see vivid picture of Scar, looking on her with anxiety.

Zira:

_Separated but still united_

_Living on the edge of words_

_Still I search, so will I find_

_How serve, my love and lord?_

She find out with sorrow, that it only a recollection of theirs first meeting. Picture became similar to scene from Scar's Heir.

Amini:

_Separated but still united_

_Now so close and now so far_

Amini is looking on Zira and stroking her head. But he sees, that she is absent minded. He narrows eyes in pain.

_Is that what you have on mind_

_My beloved and brightest star?_

But then, he shakes his head and looks on queen with expression of determination and devotion.

Zira:

_Will I must to break my oaths_

_To remain my faith untouched?_

Zira looks on the Amini and Amini's face become Scar's face with inquiring stare.

_You'll forgive me, that I'm hope_

_That I obey to you too much_

Lioness kisses this countenance, but then it becomes surprised face of Amini.

Amini:

_I feel, like some other's dream_

_Pawn in game he's playing now_

He is recalling memories of meeting Zira and later events with her.

_But it best for me and seems_

_Make me, whom I want somehow._

Memory of Zira and Amini, laying on beach, after passing river.

Refrain; Scar:

He is looking on it from above with sad face. From his scar drips single drop of blood.

_All this love has come amiss_

_Thanks to me, at least so far_

_Please my love, accept it, please_

_Don't make me another scar_

He sings with more "operatic", pleading voice, pointing on Zira.

_Throw the past so far away_

_And live like I wish you to_

He is recalling his moments with Zira. He smiles with bitter smile.

_Clear this wound, before decay_

_Would touch our love, we're living through_

Second verse. Zira:

_Separated but still united_

_He won't ever take my heart_

Zira is cuddling to Amini with Scar's face. But king's countenance slowly fades.

_Even, if I would have tried_

_Never tear my love apart._

Then she turns her stare to sky, were countless stars shines.

Amini:

_Separated but still united_

_But if must, so let it be_

Amini prevails his sadness and smiles. He lays on sand, letting Zira to look. He doesn't interrupt.

_I'll give her myself, beside_

_She's already possessed me_

He turns his stare to the sky too, and see, that stars are making shape of lioness, similar to Zira.

Zira:

_Have I right to take so much_

_Nothing giving in return?_

Zira sees it, on the edge of her sight. She narrows her eyes with regret.

_How is precious the friend's touch_

_Who knows that will surely burn_

Turns head to Amini and stroke his paw with her paw.

Amini:

_I am nothing but a shade_

_But if that makes me to be_

Amini is in Zira shadow, made from moonlight. His eyes are shining in this shade.

_Close to her, I'll never fade_

_She's my sun of every dream_

Look from Amini's eyes: Zira's eyes become shining like stars.

Refrain; Scar:

_All this love has come amiss_

_Thanks to me, at least so far_

_Please my love, accept it, please_

_I don't want to be your scar_

Scar is singing and clutching his fist. Then, he covers his eyes with paws.

_Live the future without me_

_That is only will I've done_

_Save what was the best for thee_

_And let new life to began_

He folds his paws like to prayer. Seeing, this doesn't work, he loses his paws, he see tears in his eyes. Also reflection of shapes of hugging Zira and Amini can be see.


	11. 11 – Our humble home

11 – Our humble home

11 – Our humble home

Passing the river was dangerous thing even alone, in daylight. But then, for two lionesses in the deepest night, it turn out to be extremely difficult. Sarafina could swim well, but her age made her exhausted shortly after leaving the bank. Hawaa was very strong and tough lioness, but fact that she was hugging her former caretaker with one paw wasn't helpful at all. When they reached north side, they both were panting from fatigue. But this common effort only made them more airy – if main difficulty was passed, other troubles seemed to be easier.

"I'm sorry, aunt, but you have wait here." Said Hawaa. "Just in case. I must prepare queen Zira for your arrival."

"If you fail, that would be very short visit." Smiled old lioness, but seeing embarrassment on Hawaa's face, she added. "I know, that is rather unusual situation. I will wait, hoping that Zira won't be upset because of awakening."

"Sense of humour hadn't left you." smiled lioness. "I will hurry."

Indeed, it was just a moment. Zira came just after half an hour, a time needed to reach Golden Hall and get back. Outland's queen came closer to Pridelanderess and nodded for greeting.

"Good evening, Sarafina." Said with polite and gentle voice. But it was obvious that she was barely repressing her real emotions. "I was heavy surprised by Hawaa's idea, but maybe it gives us something useful. Welcome on the Outlands." She turned back and started in north direction. Hawaa nudged old lioness in side, so they followed queen. "You probably know, you are still alive only because of Hawaa's invitation." Continued Zira. "If I would saw you on Pridelands... I would have attack you without mercy. But you are a guest. Tonight, you are perfectly safe." She stopped in place, turned to Sarafina and whispered. "But don't expect any warmer welcome. We remember!"

They were walking in silence for some time, until they reached one of Outland's highest hills. There Zira stopped and pointed the land below them.

"Go, look there!" asked. "This is my temporary kingdom, this is my domain. You hear this silence? It so unlike to nightly whispers of fertile savannah, south from here. This is land of hard living, without any luxuries. Do you know, what I mean?"

Sarafina was looking on Outlands, lit by only full moon. She looked on Hawaa, then turned to Zira.

"Although so many divide us, I must admit, I'm surprised, how well you manage to run this poor soil. When you escap... moved here, we was sure, you only waiting to end of the rainy season. I can't believe, you have survived three years."

Zira smiled and replied with bitter voice.

"It's brave declaration, Sarafina. It tells us that Simba, exiling us to this place, wanted us dead. Not very surprising, but sounds unlike your chants, glorifying your glorious... usurper!" she finished with deadly whisper.

"Oh, Zira, cease that." Replied old lioness. "I haven't came here to talk about politics..."

"This is not about politics, this is about justice! Hawaa... tell her..."

Younger lioness stood before former caretaker and pointed north with paw. She started to speak with silent, tensed, but decisive voice.

"Look, aunt. This is my home. Although it looks poor and scary, I love this place. Not because of it's harshness, but because of my family... my beloved pride." She lowered her paw to point directly on Golden Hall, barely visible in darkness of night. "There. There is my family. Pride I have chosen and I have never regretted that. Even when I was crying from hunger and thirst. Do you know why?" Old lioness was silent, so Hawaa answered herself. "Because those are the Pridelands! Doesn't look, ha? But it is. This is the land, where I have born, maybe in other place, but with the same spirit. Spirit of love, honour and sympathy, so seldom on Priderock now!"

"Why do you say that?" amaze Sarafina. "If you back on Priderock, we will accept you as you beloved pridemember."

Zira smiled in darkness with painful smile. She extended her claws, but Hawaa replied.

"If you killed one, you killed a million. If you scorned one, you scorned a million. By killing Shakisa, Yakta and other my pridekins, who you have sentenced on hunger and thirst, you killed me too. By killing Scar, you showed that nothing is sacred for you, even the monarch. You bit hand that had fed you. I wanted nothing more to do with you. This was... a betrayal!" she finished and started to walk downhill.

Zira gentle nudged Sarafina and made her start too. Old lioness was silent for a while, but then she replied.

"You are terribly wrong. Zira told you lies..."

"About times of Scar's reign, I heard truth here... finally. You can't deny, that you lied about incompetence of Scar kingship and repeat those lies even not, to next generation. Kiara and Tanabi probably hate their granduncle, who saved theirs mother and... grandmother from certain death from hunger."

"He killed Mufasa!" exclaimed Sarafina. "And tried to kill Simba!" old events stood before her eyes like alive.

"You killed helpless cub, Yakta." Replied Hawaa with silent, but serious voice. "And tried to kill all pride. And Mufasa once killed young lion called Taka, his own brother. You also killed Scar, by both killing his body and memory of him. Cruel act. And even if you are right... Are sure of that? You are shouting, like you have no other argument than loud voice."

Sarafina felt ashamed, that emotions snatched her. She replied quietly.

"I once loved lion, called Taka. He was wise and protective person... But whatever happened, it made him evil. Scar was evil."

Outlanderesses stopped in place and looked on Sarafina.

"Do you said, that you loved my mate?" asked Zira with impermeable voice.

"Yes, but it was long time ago." Hawaa started again, so older lionesses followed her. "However he choose to be with Sarabi... And when those terrible things happened, I tried once again to get close to... Scar... he was Scar already. But then, he was completely different person, with bitter and corrupted heart."

Zira burst in laughter, what surprised both Sarafina and Hawaa.

"My queen, what happened?" asked young lioness.

"Old love lies deep, my dear." Replied Zira. "But sometimes turns to hatred. So three of my enemies, her, Sarabi and Nala, each one in her way, once loved Scar. And avenged on him, because he belonged to no one of them." She turned to Sarafina with fire in her eyes. "Now I know, why you and Sarabi were so ill-disposed towards me and my pride. Now I know, why Nala turned her heart so quickly, from adore to anger. It doesn't justify you, but explains a lot."

"No, you are wrong." Said Sarafina, but her voice was suggesting something opposite. "This wasn't an personal matter, just worry about pride."

"And this honest feeling made you to plotting?" asked Zira with irony.

"I think that Hawaa hasn't to hear this." Said old lioness with weak voice.

"I can ask her to leave, but don't speak any secret to me. I have no secrets to her, as well as to rest of our pride. I'll tell her everything, you tells me." Said Zira with serious voice.

"Watch your steps!" called Hawaa and in last moment she caught Sarafina, who stumbled on some rock. Lioness regained balance and whispered.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank her." Said Zira. "You are her guest. She has an obligation to guard you. But..." she looked behind the edge of track, into abyss. "Its good, she caught you. You would be dead right now."

"Nice path." Muttered Sarafina.

"I have been playing here in my cubhood." Said Hawaa. "It was unlike like Pridelands. Rough and harsh like Outlands itself. But so fascinating... A real trial."

They came down to Golden Valley. Main Outlander's keep was ahead and they walked through training place. Hawaa suddenly reminded aim of this talk and stopped. She toughed Sarafina's shoulder, so old lioness stopped as well.

"Cease that argument... I see, we will find no common ground. Let talk about, what we came here."

"I'm listening." Said Sarafina, sitting on the ground. Zira came there too and sit next to Hawaa, almost touching her favourite.

"I ask... no, I beg you, to give up." Said young lioness with serious voice. Before Sarafina managed to reply, she added. "Listen to me... Understand me! I know lot about past. You said, that are lies, but in my heart, I see, that is truth. I heard, that you, with Sarabi, incited Pridelanders against us." Old lioness narrowed her eyes, hearing that Hawaa felt herself as Outlander to core. "And you corrupted Nala, to disown her king and benefactor... But it's done. I... we all... even Zira." Zira narrowed her eyes, but she nodded. "Are ready to forgive you all that. We want only two things – to restore memory of king Scar and to judge Simba for high treason." Sarafina dropped her jaw in amaze. "And maybe, his guilt is no so obvious. If you confess, that you start a mutiny..." But Zira growled quietly in darkness. Old lioness understood, that Golden Queen would never forgive Simba. "Just admit, here and now, that you were wrong and bow before memory of Scar. And then we would start a new, shining era of unity and absolve. We will as we once were... We..."

But then, in silence of nightly Outlands, sounded laughter. It was laughter of Sarafina.

"Hush!" gasped Zira. "You will wake my pride!" But lioness was laughing aloud with no restrains.

First curious lionesses went out from mound, to see giggling Pridelander, their queen and friend, standing altogether. Strange view.

"A prisoner, my lady?" asked Danthi with sleepy voice.

"No. Just a rude guest." Replied Zira, so Outlanders stood in amaze.

"But she..."

"We've just proposed her to give up." Explained queen. "I guess that was useless effort.

Sarafina finally calmed down and where most of lionesses went out to see her, she answered.

"Hawaa, are you lost your mind?" she said with more serious tone. "Listen to yourself!" young lioness turned her stare into the ground and closed her eyes. She was burning with shame. She really had hoped, that her caretaker would have regret for old crimes. But now... "My dear... You have no idea, what are requesting from me!" Then, old lioness noticed circle of angry Outlanderesses round. "So, you will kill me, anyway?" asked, faking irony, but in hear she was really scared.

"No, you are guest." Replied Zira. "We have no right to hurt you, unless you break you laws."

"So, maybe I'll go, before I'll do that." Proposed Sarafina. "I can't even listen to your madness! You are rebels against the rightful king! You claim throne without any single reason." She looked on ashamed Hawaa. "I ask you for last time: Will you return with me, or stay here?" Young lioness replied with breaking voice.

"I will stay where I belong... Pridelander!" she pronounced this word with so clear scorn that Sarabi froze.

"What I have done?" she thought. "I hurt her. I..." she wanted to say something, but Zira nudged her in side.

"Come on, we have to back to river."

"But I..." yelled Hawaa. In her voice cry could be heard.

"She is my quest as well." Interrupted Zira, loud enough for whole pride to hear. "Come on, Sarafina."

Outlands queen and Pridelanderess started to walk uphill in silence. Sarafina noticed, like some light built lion male ran to Hawaa and hugged her. But Zira was hurrying her with gently nodes. They left Golden Valley.

"Zira, I didn't mean to..." Zira answered with angry voice.

"Hawaa once loved you deeply. Tonight, she sacrificed her pride to save you... to try to save you. It was helpless, but remember it."

They silently came to river bank. Zira hugged Sarafina and whispered.

"There are no friendly caresses. I must take care, you won't drown. I'm doing it only for Hawaa."

"Who is Hawaa for you?" asked Pridelanderess, when they went to water.

"Beloved subject. She is almost like daughter to me... Once I learned from Scar to love, that fate gave into my power. And Hawaa soon will became my daughter-in-law." She added with cold voice. "Maybe even queen of Priderock?" That they started their swim.

\/\/\/

Sarafina was slowly walking in Priderock's direction and crying. She was crying over that false turn of the Circle of Life, that made her enemy of beloved friend. She was cursing her pride that hurt Hawaa so deeply.

"Maybe she is right?" she thought. "Maybe we are those cruel ones? We never see, where we are stomping. How many lives, like Hawaa's, we have stomped on."

\/\/\/

Zira ordered all pridemates to back and rest. In few minutes, Outlanders just forget about strange event, maybe considering unusual talk before Golden Hall for just a funny dream. On place stayed only queen herself, Nuka and sobbing Hawaa. Zira went to pair of lions and said with gentle voice.

"Nuka, could you leave us for a while? I must talk with her..."

Lion licked lioness in forehead and silently drew back into Hall. Queen sit before Hawaa and waited, until she finish her cry.

"My queen." Yelled young lioness. "Please, forgive me! That was a moment of weakness. It won't happened again, I promise."

"Weakness?" surprised Zira. "I see no weakness in your acting. Maybe hope, unwarranted hope... but maybe also a wisdom. It's good, that you gave them last chance. It's good, you have tried with Pridelander you know and who has fondness for you. It increased your chances... But you have not failed. They failed to accept the truth."

Hawaa looked on Zira and asked with disbelief.

"So, aren't you angry on me? I did it because of my sympathy to the enemy."

"I'm just sure, that this sympathy won't fool you on battlefield." She sighed and looked on mound-keep. "I'm sure of your loyalty and determination... If you were weak, you would retuned on Priderock. But you are still here."

Hawaa looked on her queen carefully. Some heavy matters were seen on her face. This was fear and anxiety, clearly connected with rest of the pride.

"Zira... what happened? You are worried about something..."

Queen sighed again and replied.

"About this all. About our quest. We don't strike this year, because we want to. We must." Hawaa wanted to interrupt, but Zira was still talking. "In some ways, it would be better to wait, maybe even year more. I would have sure, that you are ready, Kovu would be full mature and ready to king's duties. And... maybe Nuka and Vitani would establish families... or we would make a reconnaissance to Golden Sands... Year from now, Simba would be older, probably oldest lioness from his pride would be dead. But... time is not on our side, here. For year from now, I would be older and probably not so effective in combat. But I'm just secondary detail... We won't survive another year as a pride."

Hawaa froze in amaze, hearing this. She was able only to ask with confused voice.

"But... but why?"

"Don't you say, you can't see this." Replied Zira with grave voice. "We barely made last dry season. We were in constant hunger, morale was... surprisingly good as that extreme conditions. I fear, that for the last time. There is no spirit so great, to endure such a trail for so long. I have no right to waste you lives... in those wastelands. We must retake Prideland and start to live like lions!"

"I live like lion!" disagreed. "I'm happy here! And whole pride is happy and proud to live under your leadership."

"To time." Whispered queen. Then she added loudly. "Yes, I'm wrong. There is someone, who would stand everything... It's you." Zira smiled and stroked favourite's head. "But now, go to sleep. It was long day and... long night."

Hawaa bow to her queen and went back to mound. Nuka was still awoken and he waved to lioness in darkness of sleeping chamber.

"All right?" he whispered, when Hawaa went closer.

"All right." Replied Outlanderess. "Except that shame, I felt because that Pridelander. But... don't talk about it. Let's rest."

"Right." Agreed Nuka. "For next time, she will come here on her knees, with apologies."

Lions hugged to themselves and immediately felt asleep. Right after that, Zira returned and laid herself next to Golden Throne. For long time, trunk was empty. "Kids... they are growing so fast." Thought Zira and closed her eyes. She slept without dreams, but this was right what she hoped for.

\/\/\/

Next day, on Priderock, live awoke with usual scheme. After few minutes of careful examine, Simba judged, that no one tried to invade them at night, what caused immediately relief between pride. Especially, for Kiara and Tanabi.

"This chamber stinks!" muttered prince. Pumbaa, who had just got up, next to him, narrowed his eyes in shame. "No, I mean, that is small and sultry. Even Green Den is better than this."

"Don't say that." Replied Kiara. "If dad hear, he would probably send us there..."

"...for our own good and safety!" finished Tanabi. Siblings burst in laughter. "Kiara, when you will be queen, never be so cruel for your subjects." Added prince and went out to main chamber.

Kiara nodded with amusement, but then she understood, that words of her brother could be heard in few ways. Somewhere sounded a tune of envy, that she, not he, would be ruler of Pridelands. But lioness quickly gave up those heavy thinks and turned to Pumbaa.

"Uncle." She started with innocent voice. "Because dad forbid me to depart from Priderock... I must practise my hunting skills nearby."

"So?" asked warthog with anxiety in his voice.

"I must have some... sparing partner." Added.

"No, problem, my lady." Smiled Pumbaa and went out, following lioness.

Timon stayed on place and sighed.

"Whatever they called it, it remains the same. We are preys!"

\/\/\/

That day Sorphi was leading hunting team, so she discovered that strange carcass on savannah's path. She stopped lioness and came closer to dead body of zebra.

"Vinia, what do you think?" she asked her friend. Other lioness smelled the meat and started to examine it.

"Well... partially devoured... To old to eat, at least for the lion... Numerous tracks of biting... very numerous. Fresh ones... They eat such a rotten food!"

"Hyenas?" asked Sorphi with anxiety.

"Most likely... But anyway, king should see this."

Team continued hunting, but Vinia went on Priderock to get Simba on northern path. After about two hours, they both find carcass and king examined it himself. Then he looked on north, to see Elephant Graveyard Ford nearby. He sighed with irritation.

"Hyenas once again settled on graveyard. We must get rid of them definitely!"

"Eee... now, sir?" asked Vinia with uncertain voice.

"No, of course not! This is an job for bigger expedition. We will go... tonight. I'm sure, that this will be surprise for those scavengers."

\/\/\/

Nuka was sleeping in shade of mound, to restore his strength. He was preparing for nearest night, to fulfil his plans. He had no warranty that Simba would catch the bait in first try, but somehow, he felt that. In his dreams, he was already king of the Prideland, ruling with his beloved queen at his side.

Dusk was coming fast, carrying a new hope for Outlanders.

\/\/\/

"Okay, okay, okay! Okay!" was screaming surprised Rafiki. "All right-- okay! I don't think this is going to work... but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing!"

Mufasa's spirit smiled and ceased wind in shaman's keep. Then, he started to ascending to firmament, but when he lifted just over Rafiki's baobab, he noticed Tarki, watching him carefully.

"Good evening, my nephew!" smiled starcub with his airy smile. But this time, on face of dead king's uncle was waiting silent question.

"Good evening, uncle." Replied little nervous Mufasa. "What guided you here?"

"A idea of asking you with the same question." Replied Tarki and went closer to dead king. "I was just wondering... if you aren't giving instructions to living..."

If Mufasa was alive, he would probably gulped. But ghost just turned his stare on the ground and replied with innocent voice.

"I was visiting my old friend. There is nothing wrong with that, I said him nothing." Thanks to shaped senses of Ancient Ones, they both saw mandrill, looking on broken coconut shell. "I didn't break our pact!"

"Not literally." Agreed Tarki. "But you again are stepping on the edge of law. Please, stop that."

"Soon, I will." Assured Mufasa with proud smile. "Soon, this all will be over."

Tarki froze him with his acute, green eyes.

"I hope for... Because if someone die because of your game, I will let Scar to do his turn. And I see, you don't want of that."

Dead king shook his head and replied, faking calmness.

"It all will work. No one will die. Peace will be restored."

"You said." Muttered starcub. "I hope your word is so valuable, as your brother's." then he disappeared in evening's air.


	12. 12 – Friends and foes

12 – Friends and foes

12 – Friends and foes

When Amini awoke, he was laying still for few minutes, just to gaze at Zira, sleeping in his hug. But queen awoke too, when sun came out from behind cliff of Border River. She opened her eyes, saw Amini, then narrowed her eyes, recalling, what had happened previous night. But after while she smiled.

"Good morning, my queen." greeted her lion.

"I'm afraid that is not morning anymore." Noticed Zira with laughter. "But quite nice anyway."

Amini gentle toughed Zira check with his nose and licked her face. She surrendered to this caress, but when he finished, she whispered.

"Right, enough. Today, we've got work to do."

Lions stood and started in Golden Hall's direction. After short walk, they saw pride's keep at silence. All was running without any command, because everybody knows what to do. Four lionesses, fighters for that day's expedition, were probably still sleeping inside of mound. Two other, Anga and Ndugu, too wounded to fight, were just returning with part of prey. Two remaining pridesisters, that Zira hadn't allowed to attack Priderock, were probably hunting somewhere farer. Daki and Laki were lying before Golden Hall's entrance and Vitani and Nuka were trying to wake them up. To no purpose.

"Sir, wake up!" yelled Vitani. "I want go swim and mommy is not here."

"I don't know, boss." Replied sleeping lion. "Maybe Laki ate it."

Twin even in slumber were talking together.

"It's not me!" murmured Laki, nudging by Nuka. "Some vultures, I guess."

"It's useless." Judged Nuka. "We must wait for mom."

Zira went to her cubs and gave them lick for a greeting.

"I'm here, my dears." She looked on her daughter, trying to open Daki's jaw and grab his tongue. "Vitani, stop this!" cub left lion's head and rogue smiled with relief. Still sleeping, of course.

"Great team work." Judged Amini. "Whole pride took your advises seriously..."

"Mom, we want to go to river." Demanded Nuka.

"I'm afraid, not today." Replied Zira. "Today is very special day... We will go for Yakta!"

Cubs looked on each other, then turned again to mother.

"Yuppi!" called siblings.

"But you will stay here!" added instantly queen.

"E..." murmured Nuka with discontentment.

"Someone must guard your keep, while we will be on trip." Said Amini. "Someone brave and smart."

Nuka nodded, but he seemed be not fully convinced. He took sister and they started to play in catching termites from living colony on mound nearby. Amini came to Daki and wake him in only sure method – he stomped on his tail.

"AW!" screamed lion. "And what for that was?"

"Sorry." Replied blackmaned. "But I'm looking for boss. Where he went?"

"With Doria." informed him twin. "I have no idea where."

"Right... he will be back soon, I hope. And you?" asked with curious voice. "Why don't you want to help in hunting?"

"Get of me." Murmured twin and in next second he was sleeping again.

Zira laughed and nudged Amini in side.

"Come on, he looks, like hasn't sleep this night too." She yawned. "I said 'too'. I mean, that we should rest, until we can." They went inside Golden Hall.

On hill nearby was laying pair of lions and talking with tensed voice. At least, her voice was unrest. Doria was looking on her new mate with inquiring stare.

"I hope you know, what does it mean. You have to take responsibility!"

"Cool." Muttered Horen. "But I haven't ordered any 'responsibly' to this meal..."

\/\/\/

Day on Priderock passed in merry atmosphere. Once again, hunt was successful and pride feasted on royal meal. After dinner, most of pride laid to afternoon nap, only Kilia was playing with her daughter. But small Hawaa was probably only sad member of pride.

"Mom... I don't want to do it again." Said, when they finished to scare of quails from savannah's clearing.

"So... what do you want to play now?" asked lioness.

Cub sat on the ground and look on her mother with serious stare.

"Mom, we must talk, heart to heart." She whispered. Kilia narrowed eyes in surprise.

"What happened, my dear?"

"Mom... why don't you like Golden Lioness." This question amazed lioness even more.

"I don't now what you mean. Those outsiders are our enemy now." Replied and Hawaa turned her stare to the ground.

"But... week ago, they were friends." Noticed with sad voice.

"No, you don't understand." Said Kilia. "They were always hostile, but... we have no chance to deal with them. When Simba returned..."

"Mom!" exclaimed Hawaa "This exchange I real bad. We have only one mister Simba for all Golden Ones."

"Simba is our king!" said lioness hardly. "Remember that. I don't want to back in this stupid discussions about Scar and Zira. Got it?"

"Don't be angry, mommy." Sobbed cub. "I just... want, that we are together again."

"Let's go back." Said Kilia with fatigued voice. "You are unbearable today."

So they returned to silent Priderock. Meanwhile, on Outlands the real day has just began.

\/\/\/

"Mom, please: be careful!" asked Nuka, when Zira was checking her small army. "You will be back tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, my dear. And we'll bring Shakisa and Yakta with us." She noticed, that heavy wounded Anga was trying to join the team. "I said: no!" she shouted, but in next second she calmed down. "Forgive, my friend, but not this time. You must recover."

Older lioness went out with heavy heart. Four lioness was looking on theirs queen with respect but also with anxiety. This expedition was something crazy, even with support of rogues.

"Mom, please, try to bring Hawaa here!" begged cub. "I'm sure, he is all the heart with us... just her mother..."

"So, do you want to separate her from her mother?" asked Zira with surprise.

"Well..." replied Nuka. "If you bring Hawaa her, her mother would have to came here to. And we would convince her, that Simba is evil. How do you think?"

Queen closed her eyes and recalled night of Scar's death. She was boiling inside from anger and sorrow. She was ready to kill every single lion from Priderock, but not only because of her revenge. She wanted to make sure, that common fate would never hit anyone else. Pridelanders were dangerous, maybe not evil, but hurting others. Mercy is a luxury for safe ones. Zira and her pride weren't save. They had only drastic methods to provide themselves peace: full scale war. And that day was about to begin. But Nuka's sympathy... "We can't become like they are." Thought Zira. "If I have chance, I will propose Kilia surrender. Only that I can do."

"We will try." She assured her son.

Nuka went to Amini and cuddled to his paw. Lion raised him and placed on his mane, so cub could hug him.

"Amini, please... Watch our mother." He whispered. "Bring her back, as soon, as possible."

"That is my duty, Nuka. I won't fail you." He promised and put cub down on the ground. "Be brave. Your father is watching from the sky." Added with some unnatural voice.

"Mom... could we wait on river bank?" asked Vitani.

Zira looked on her with sad stare.

"No, better..."

"Zira, we won't stand here." Said Anga honestly. "We are with you with all our hearts, but we want to be closer anyway." She noticed uncertain face of queen. "We will watch your cubs."

"Hm... all right!" agreed Zira. "So, take Vitani and we are going to river. Follow me!" she ordered, but then she discovered, that serious part of her division is absent. "Where is Horen?" she surprise. "Where are twins?"

"Don't worry!" replied Amini. "They are... somewhere there." He pointed hill's top. "They will catch us on a way." He inhaled deeply and called. "Guys! It's time to go!"

"We will meet on the beach." Answered Horen, sitting on height nearby.

Twins were looking on him with amaze in theirs stares. Yes, this was shocking decision, but necessary. Horen had no doubts on it.

"Guys, understand it!" he repeated. "We are just a cannon fodder! They want us only to fight!"

"But... we can't just leave like that!" exclaimed Laki.

"Hush! They will hear!" gasped Horen.

"Right. Sorry." Muttered Laki. "But we just can't!" he repeated quieter.

"Yes, we could. Just let's go." Disagreed leader.

"I promised Vii..." added Daki.

"What did you promise?" asked Horen.

"What I will save Shakisa. She is her friend... so..."

"Lionesses fooled you!" gasped Horen. "Shakisa, lioness that I have never seen, is probably dead right now. So what in this case?"

"Boss?" asked Laki, staring on redmaned. "What happened? Yesterday you was determined to stay here."

"You don't understand!" said Horen with unnatural voice. "Think for a while! We are only doing a favour to Amini. When we will leave, he will became real king..."

"Or he die in the battle." Noticed Daki.

"He won't, because there will be no battle!" gasped redmaned. "When they see, we are gone, they won't attack... unless they are completely idiots, right?"

"Actually, you said that Amini is an idiot, because he felt in love with Zira." Reminded Laki and Horen shook his mane in gesture of hopelessness.

"Boss... something happened, that you decided to leave Doria." Said Daki with firm voice. "We want to know, what."

Horen was silent for a while, looking on his teammates. He opened his jaw and closed it right after, don't knowing, what to say. Finally, he made a deep breath and said with grave voice.

"That time is now?"

"Early evening." Said Laki.

"What season?"

"Early rainy season." Said Daki.

"When lionesses are in heat, most likely?" asked and seeing amaze and fear on faces of friends, added. "Yes, now. I had no idea about that before. Don't look on me like that! I have never been with lioness before..." and they hadn't too. Consciousness, what really happened night before hit them hard. "And Doria hasn't known too! We were told... by other lionesses... just today's morning. I can't be a father! I have no idea about that!"

"Boss..." muttered Daki. "There is problem... Last night... I was with Vii..."

"...and I was with Thela. Is this means, that..."

Horen smiled with bitter smile.

"So, now maybe you reconsider idea of leaving."

Twins were shocked.

"But..." yelled Laki. "Leave Thela..."

"...and Vii..." added Daki.

"...with cubs? Our cubs?!"

Horen clutched his fists and hit into surface of rock. He pointed his stare in twins and said slowly and clearly.

"We can't be good fathers. We are just rogues... outsiders. We were banished, because we wasn't fitting to our prides. And we won't fit anyone. Only Amini have this gift to bound with this pride. He will be a king... and he will be caretaker of your cubs. We can't do that. This is not in our nature."

"But it was in my nature to seduce Vii." Noticed Daki with shame.

"Leave Amini with Zira." Said Horen with persuading voice. "This is the best thing, we can do..."

"But we have to help him to become a king." Noticed Laki.

"We haven't to do anyting!" exclaimed leader but he saw in twins eyes determination. "You promised to save Shakisa and her cub, right? We will do it... and depart right after."

"If you say..." started Laki.

"This is the best way." Assured Horen, looking in eyes of lion. "Amini will thank us!"

"Hey, guys!" called Amini from path below. "Are you coming?"

"Yes. We'll be there in minute." Replied Horen and started to go downhill.

Twins uncertainly followed him.

\/\/\/

Priderock was slowly falling asleep. Only three lionesses were waiting outside, on main ledge. It was trio, who was practically ruling the pride from behind Simba: queen-mother, queen's mother and queen herself. They were once again, talking about Goldens threat. Because none of Golden Ones had been seen in previous few days, this menace became less real, but although... or better to say: because of that, even more scary.

"I don't like it." Said Sarafina, looking in evening savannah. "We have seen no trace for them in last days. It's impossible, that group of this size could move unseen. Where they could hide?"

"Why do you assume, that they stayed, mom?" asked Nala. "Zira's pride came from desert... they have some base there... Called 'Golden Sands' I guess... Maybe, they returned there?"

Sarabi shook her head and replied.

"No, it's not likely. I remember day, they came here. They were exhausted and dying after extremely hard journey. Even if they plan to return, they must prepare for that... But I can't imagine such a way with cubs. And..." she looked on grassy plain, recovering fast after drought. "Those Golden Sands were heavily devastated by climate. I doubt, if they recover so fast as our land. We have unusual luck, that Pridelands are still able to live here."

"Or, it was Scar's merit." Thought Nala, but she quickly repressed that idea. No, Scar was evil, so he was bad ruler. "So why do you miss him so much?" asked some voice in her head, but she ignored it.

"Anyway." Said queen. "We must convince Simba to send a reconnaissance on northern bank of the Border River. If there is even a little possibility, that they hid there, we must check it." Two lioness looked on younger one with inquiring stare, so she replied. "Of course, I will advise it to him, but you must support me. Sarabi, Simba is sure of your wisdom and will follow every your instruction."

"I don't like such a situation." Confessed Sarabi. "We are guiding king like tiny cub. It should be just opposite."

"And it was." said voice in Nala's head. "Not so long ago. When Scar was treating his subjects as children. Right?" Queen shook her head, to rid of those thoughts and replied to queen-mother.

"And it will change, as soon as we handle with those outcasts. When there will be no threat of war, Simba will rule in peace. We just have to... neutralize Zira and her followers."

Sarafina yawned loudly and looked on daughter and friend.

"Great, we will do it. But not tonight." Said with sleepy voice. "Tomorrow, we will talk with Simba. And in general, there is no hurry. They should be hurry. We are in safe place with much food available. If Zira is on Outlands, hunger will drive her of this wasteland."

"You right..." agreed Sarabi. "We can rest." She stood and added with weary voice. "Good night." She went to main cave and other lioness followed her shortly after. Hawaa could sigh with relief. They hadn't spotted her.

Cub was all this time laying still on rock, just next to entrance. Her grey fur masked her almost perfectly and unusual calmness (as her age), allowed her to remain unseen. Some time earlier, she sneaked from mother's hug and followed Sarabi, going out from sleeping chamber. Hawaa already had noticed, that mother of Simba was especially ill-disposed towards aunt Zira and Golden Ones. So she had to be watched. Cub heard every single word of lionesses talk and she was terrified. They were planning to kill aunt Zira and Nuka! This was much too much for a tiny cub. Hawaa wanted to cry, but she knew that tears wouldn't help anyone. She considered about waking up her mother and asking her for help. But mother was so angry on Golden Ones like queen-mother. And Simba... Hawaa was too scared to even speak with the new king and also she had no illusions about him. He would have believed to lies, that Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala told him. One, small Hawaa wasn't able to convince him, his was wrong. There was only one thing left to do.

"Mommy, please, forgive me." Whispered Hawaa, looking on darkness in cave. "But I feel, you are wrong. I love you, but I can't let you hurt my friends." She turned away and started to path downhill.

She was determined to reach so called 'Border River' and then to find Zira and her pride. They had to be warned, that Pridelanders were up to attack them. Cub had no idea, how she could pass the river but wasn't matter. She never have seen actually river, so she wasn't scared. She was sure, that Golden Ones were on north. Why? She wasn't sure of that, but some silent voice seemed to whisper in her ear.

Hawaa started to walk thought wet savannah. On her short legs that was more like constant jumping, because she was in hurry. After short time, her legs started to hurt, but she just narrowed her eyes and ignored it. She had a quest and she wanted to fulfil it, don't matter what.

\/\/\/

Kilia awoke because of bad dream. This was really creepy and crazy dream.

She was dreaming about recent past, a times of drought. She was dying from hunger, laying on Priderock's ledge. Suddenly, team of golden huntresses returned with heavy portion of meat. Lioness raised her head, hoping, that they give her some. But Golden Ones, led by Zira, started to eat they prey alone. Kilia smelled delicious smell of fresh meat and cried from hunger.

"Zira... help me!" she yelled.

"You banished Shakisa!" replied Golden Queen with cold voice. Shakisa was already exiled? Well, in this strange dream, maybe.

"It was Nala's idea!" squeaked hungry lioness. "Please, give me some."

"Murderer!" shouted another Golden One. Vii? Doria? Kilia wasn't sure.

"What happened?" asked Scar, who just went out from the royal cave. "Zira, my dear, this lioness looks ill!"

"I don't know, my love." Replied Zira and swallowed giant portion of meat. Kilia sobbed.

"My king... I'm so hungry! Please... feed me!"

Scar went closer to lying lioness and looked on her with careful, curious stare. In his eyes, Kilia noticed real concern and sympathy. She felt, she loved her king with all heart. Lion turned to his mate.

"Zira, she is dying from hunger! Give her some meat, now!" said with calm but wilful voice. Queen bowed her head and replied.

"Yes, my lord." She and other lionesses dragged carcass (it was so heavy) to Kilia. Lioness, sobbing, bit her first portion and swallowed it quickly. Meat was delicious, but this taste was a little... strange.

"Do you like it?" asked Scar with gentle voice. "You deserved for the lion's share."

Then Kilia discovered, what she was eating. Carcass before her changed to motionless and partially devoured body of Simba. Lioness froze in panic.

"My dear..." said king. "I'm sorry for that taste. Simba was young... and you know... that insect diet... Mufasa was much better, but we have eaten him yesterday."

Kilia awoke covered with cold sweat. She raised her head and looked on king, sleeping on royal bed with Nala. Silent, motionless, but for sure alive. She sighed with relief and harder cuddled... cuddled... cuddled...

"Sarafina?" asked Kilia in silence of cave.

"Yes?" replied lioness with sleepy voice.

"Is Hawaa with you?" asked Kilia with anxiety.

"Yes... that mean: no." answered queen's mother. "Why do you ask?"

Kilia's hear froze. She stood immediately and looked on darkened chamber. Everyone was in place, but lioness was looking for her cub, sleeping with other pridemamber. But there was no cub in whole chamber. Terror of recent dream was replaced by new one.

"Hawaa is gone!" whispered shocked lioness. "Saffy, she is not here..."

In that moment, to cave flew Zazu, speeding with incredible speed. He almost hit in back wall but in last moment, he stopped and landed awkwardly next to royal bed. He was panting, for a while, unable to say a word. Finally, he screamed in panic.

"We are attacked!"

Shout of hornbill broke sleepy silence and awoke most of lioness at once. They raised theirs heads and looked on king's majordomo.

"Simba, Zira is coming!" called Zazu and felt on rock, exhausted.

"Great!" muttered Simba. "But make an appointment for audience on tomorrow's midday... WHAT?!" he opened his eyes and looked on bird, shocked.

"Group of invaders, sir!" panted hornbill. "I see at least six of them, but it could be just one division. They are heading here from the river."

Simba immediately stood and roared. For that kind of impulse, all pride awoke. Lionesses stood as well and looked on their king.

"They are back!" said Simba with calm voice. But careful beholder could notice, that he was shaking on his body. He was totally surprised. "We will stop them on Northern Path, away from Priderock. All are going with me. Only..." he was thinking a while, that looked on queen's mother. "Sarafina stays with Kilia and her cub."

Before Sarafina or Kilia managed to say, there is no cub, rest of the pride ran out from cave.

\/\/\/

Kilia was so scared, but also so excited, that she was speeding across the plain, aside any path. She was also so concentrated on running faster and jumping higher, that she just missed running group of lions, that passed her about hundred meters on west.

Zira was leading her army in hurry. Pridelanders were alarmed by this bloody hornbill, so there was no time. They couldn't let Simba to prepare defence.

"As we fixed!" she called to Horen, Daki and Laki. "We will distract them and draw from Priderock."

The rescue team departed from main strike force.


	13. 13 – Baptism of fire

13 – Baptism of fire

13 – Baptism of fire

Of course, it could be a coincidence that Kovu was not there. He had been planning this trip to the mountains long before. And in fact, Zira ordered it, for prove his strength and endurance. But why he departed just that night? Well, the answer on this questions could be found on the sky.

"Right, my friend... You are going well." Was whispering evening wind, when Kovu was ascending on western slope of Dark Mountain. "Don't look back, just go ahead."

But winds don't talk. At least, not ordinary winds. However those caused by King of the Past could. Mufasa was blowing into lion's ears with gentle but decisive message: Up! Ahead! Not to look back! Zira's son was drawing away from his pride with success. Dead king, who couldn't show to living lion, was using long taught whisper of wind to direct Kovu. Thanks to this, Outlanders were weakened.

Kovu sat down to rest for a while and turned his eyes on home below him. Mufasa was prepared for that and pushed light clouds to dimmed view of southern area and blackmaned lion saw only his land, to the river. He didn't notice twelve silhouettes, slowly and silently entering the water. He just stood and started again, on east, away from his attacked pride.

Mufasa smiled and blow some whispering winds again. But then some shadow covered the sky. Kovu didn't notice this, because he cannot to. This was a shadow of lion's ghost – blackmaned just like young lion on the slope.

"You have broken the pact!" called Amini to Mufasa.

"Good! Ahead... WHAT?!" amazed dead king and turned his head to newcomer. "And who are you?" examined stranger with heavy stare. "You are not any of kings I know."

"That is not odd." Replied Amini with anger in his voice. "I hang in rather exclusive company."

Mufasa smiled, hearing hard reply of lion, but he was still thinking, on whom he was looking.

"I know you... I saw you..." muttered king.

"Think!" gasped Amini. "Whom I remind you?" he stepped closer to Mufasa. They both were floating just over marching Kovu.

"Kovu..." whispered king. "But it's... You are Kovu's father!"

"Point for you." Said Amini with cold voice. "Now, another question: Why did you send him here?"

Mufasa giggled with malicious laughter.

"This is question for you, I think." And he added with certain voice. "And I haven't broken the pact with Tarki and Scar. After what happened last time, I interfered, they dictated very hard conditions. They thought about all... almost all." He smiled again, proud of his plan. Maybe we was dead almost since six years, but for the first time he had chance to outwit his brother. That was delicious taste of victory and Mufasa wanted to show his clever. "We established that no Ancient could speak with living one and no Ancient could physically interfere in world below. But I'm not doing that. I just... blowing with the wind... I'm the spirit of the wind..." he finished with playful voice.

He knew, that his and his father's plan was going to be revealed, but it was meant to work that night. Zira should be killed, Golden Pride should surrender to Pridelanders and Kovu, who couldn't help his kins in fight, should returned to Outlands and find new order already established. He would soon accept his situation and being convince by Simba's pride. Then, his marriage with Kiara would end all war and hostility... So Mufasa and Ahadi would be free from guarding their pride. And Scar would be free too. Maybe, not in way he considered as right, but it wasn't matter. "I'm doing it for you, brother." Thought Mufasa. "Soon, all reasons of hatred between us will disappear."

"Tarki will get know about this." Gasped Amini. "O!" thought surprised Mufasa. „My uncle's friend? How..." But Amini continued. "Now, turn him back."

"Do it yourself... If you can." Smiled dead king. "You are neither Scar nor my uncle. You are free to speak with him. Just try..."

That was unfair. Amini had no skills to speak with living ones. He was strongly connected with his beloved son, but this kind of connection was to tight to allow normal contact. It was... just like Scar and Zira – too close to communicate.

"No, you do it!" yelled Amini. "He must return to Outlands. He must see with Kiara! It's last chance to stop the war..." he noticed smile on Mufasa's face. "...but you are waiting on the war! You wanted it all the time." Shouted with anger.

"No." Mufasa shook his head. "I must just correct, what Simba failed three years ago. To eliminate Zira. Only then my plan could..." dead king noticed expression of rage on Amini's face. "But... you are that lion, who saved Zira then..." whispered amazed.

And Amini ran down to rocky path and stood before Kovu.

"As your father, I command you go back!" said with wilful voice. "Your mother is in danger!"

Blackmaned lion stopped and turned back, with confused stare. He thought, he forgot about something. But what? He promised Vitani to practise wrestling? No, it was something more important. Hawaa... yes, Hawaa said something, that he had an eye on Nuka because...

"Just go!" growled Amini. "Don't think, just go! You mother is in danger!"

"Mommy!" whispered Kovu, although he had no idea why. He felt sudden fear in his heart, like Zira was calling him. He turned back and started to descend from the slope. But there was a long way before him.

"Goody!" gasped Mufasa. "But you can't help him there. And I know some ways to support my kins... without breaking the pact."

Amini looked on him with anger, but then he smiled, showing his teethes.

"Maybe, but you won't get there!"

He pounced on star body of dead king and pinned him to the ground. Ghost couldn't kill or even hurt ghost... but good hold of one dead could stop another dead one. Mufasa was laying immobilized by blackmaned lion.

"What are you doing?!" called dead king. "We are both dead! You can't kill me!"

"Probably I can't." agreed Amini. "But I was wondering thought whole my afterlife... does it hurt?" asked with curious voice and slashed Mufasa's face with extended claws.

Lion's ghosts started to fight bloodless fight, but Kovu was still descending from the slope in Outlands direction.

\/\/\/

Vitani was sleepy and bored. There was cold and wet, so she wished only to get back in Golden Hall and go to sleep. But Nuka was unbearable. He was insisting her so strong that she had agreed to follow him. She had had been to sleepy, to understood what she was accepting. But there was too late. They were laying on cliff above river bank, completely pointless. Her brother was obviously waiting for something.

"Nuka, how long?" asked with weary voice.

"Just a minute..." answered her brother. "I must be sure that are they."

"What 'they'?" asked Vitani with some surprise. Her brother was gazing on river with focused stare.

"Well... Simba and his sidekicks." Answered honestly. "I think, he will go with almost full pride, but on that kind of terrain he will be hopeless..."

Vitani burst in loud laughter. Yes, Nuka had unbelievable sense of humour. His jokes were unexpected and shocking, and always original...

"Hush!" gasped lion. "They would hear us!"

Lioness froze, seeing Nuka wasn't laughing. He was so serous, like he hadn't since long time.

"That is not a yoke?" whispered Vitani, feeling cold on her back. Nuka turned to her with proud expression on his face.

"Of course, not!" replied. "I made Simba believe that hyenas, who had settled on Elephant Graveyard, are stealing Pridelander's food. So he sent team to get rid them of... Oh, look!" he pointed on other bank. "There they are. They will go through Elephant Ford. On our bank will be so vulnerable on your attacks as never. Just leave Simba to me and..."

Vitani was listening to him with opened jaw and terrified stare. Her brother just created an opportunity to win this war in one battle... but it was so bold as risky.

"You are mad!" yelled.

"Don't say that about future king of Pridelands!" smiled Nuka. "And that is right time for you to go for mother and lionesses. Just don't attack before Simba enters Graveyard Gorge. And... if mommy is uncertain, don't attack at all. Just draw theirs attention, until I do my job..."

Vitani couldn't reply on this. She turned back and started with full speed in Golden Hall's direction.

"Hunt me down!" exclaimed Tarki, when Nuka ran towards Elephant Graveyard. "This boy is a genius! He really could kill Simba tonight!"

But Scar grabbed him in paws and raised up. He looked in his uncle's face and gasped with freezing voice.

"Stop it!"

"Put me down, Scar!" dead king calmed down put starcub on unseen floor. "You have messed my mane!" muttered Tarki, combing fur on head. For sure, it couldn't be called 'mane'. "Easy, we can't interfere."

"But I fell that someone do interfere in this... Now! Mufasa is behind this!" called dead king. "He broke our pact!"

"Maybe." Agreed greeneyed cub. "So we are waiting to get proof of this. And if we do, there will come our turn..."

"But they could die here!" yelled Scar. "I can't allow to that!"

He stood in place, uncertain, what to do. He wanted to follow Nuka... and to follow Vitani. And also, he wanted to stay in place, for observing attackers. But he was jus one.

"Help me!" begged his uncle.

"Scar, we can't do anything!" repeated Tarki. "And that would be best, just watch. Nuka has great chances to kill Simba... His trap is almost perfect..." he looked on nephew with playful stare. "Much better that your was once... And Outlands are safe, because Pridelanders won't decide on strike the unknown area. There all advantages of Golden Pride could be used. If Pridelanders attack, there would be suicide!"

"Nuka is in great danger!"

"I think, Simba is in greater." Replied starcub and laughed aloud. But then he stopped and took a look around. "Scar, I know, that you talked with Amini and Sparthi." Said and dead king turned his stare into the ground. "Don't worry that was smart turn. You haven't broken the pact... And I know, that they are helping you to guard your beloved. Good. But... I can see Sparthi's aura, he is watching sleep of Zira. But where is Amini?"

Scar sighed with relief, hearing that his plan wasn't banned by uncle. He replied.  
"With Kovu."

"But I can't see him... So if he is with Kovu, Kovu is not here. A coincidence?"

They looked on each other, knowing, that in skyworld coincidences doesn't exist. There only signs.

"You are right." Agreed Tarki. "We've got problem."

\/\/\/

Simba touched northern bank as one of the last. Stronger and heavier than females he was still a poor swimmer. Nala helped him to get on bank and he stood in centre of lionesses circle. He whispered carefully.

"Better be quick." He took a look on east. "Outlanders could be alarmed. We can't risk fight on their territory."

He started on west to outset of graveyard gorge. Lionesses aligned to tight formation after him and followed. In bright light of the full moon, path parallel to river was seen clearly, so Pridelanders were going fast. Right after Simba were going Sarafina and Sarabi. Older lionesses have bunted senses, because of age, so they are carefully looking on the ground.

"Sarabi..." whispered Sarafina. "Don't you think that is strange?"

"Huh?" surprised queen-mother.

"I mean this path." Explained queen's mother. "If whole clan of hyenas is dwelling here, shouldn't this track to be... used more often?"

On path beneath theirs paw there were almost no traces of any activity. Just few pawprints... clearly too big for hyena.

"Tanabi would know, whose are those." Muttered Sarabi. "But it's good that he and Kiara stayed under protection of Sakia."

They saw walls of Elephant Graveyard's gorge. It was dark, motionless and enlighten by moon and glare by yellow green light of small volcanic vents. This place seemed by creepy, but no hyena was seen nearby.

"So we are in place." Said Nala, taking a look around. "But I can't see any of this scavengers..."

"No tracks, no pawprints..." added Sarafina. "I don't like this."

Simba, although felt quite uncertain, laughed firmly (or, at least: trying to sound firmly) and stepped into gorge. He looked on remote place, looking for enemies. But when he found no one, he turned to his pride and said.

"Well... maybe we were wrong. I can't see any hyena here... and I doubt, that they could live here, don't leaving any mark of it. I will just... take a look around. Wait for me here."

Lioness looked on themselves uncertainly.

"Won't we all go with you?" asked Nala.

"I don't need any babysitting." Gasped king and added louder. "Stay here and watch my back. Some outlanders could come here." Then he entered cemetery's gorge.

\/\/\/

Way from Elephant Ford was much longer that from North one. Vitani was speeding with all her might, but she knew, that she would bring pride in hour, no less. That was a lot of time for Nuka, to do his plan... but lioness wasn't sure, if she wanted him to execute it. That was crazy! If mother considered, that decoying Pridelanders on north side was good idea, she would had done that. Vitani was full of worst predictions, mostly, because she knew, that Nuka was acting not in cold calculation, but in emotion. His envy for Kovu and his mission had blinded him, so he found ad hoc his own plan of defeating Simba. Such instant planes usually ended in two ways: with total victory or complete disaster.

"And this is my fault too." She thought. "I should have noticed it earlier and told mother..."

Then she noticed lion's silhouette, running on rock. In first motion, she extended her claws and prepared to attack, but then she understood, she didn't see Pridelander... But Hawaa, speeding in Elephant Graveyard's direction.

"Vitani!" panted terrified lioness. "I have overslept! I lost Nuka! He is in danger, we must find him!" Vitani stooped before exhausted friend and replied.

"He is on graveyard... Decoying Simba in..." then she understood, that Hawaa might know more than she. "Do you know, what is going on? Nuka bring here all Simba's pride! We are attacked."

"Damn!" yelled lioness. "We are too late... Just alarm Zira and I will go for Nuka..."

Scar's daughter wanted to ask her about hundred things, but time was short. She just started again to crazy run, leaving shocked friend behind. She was speeding on rocky track, slowly recovering her calmness. She understood, that Nuka's plan really could bring them victory in one, fatal blow. There were just two conditions – her brother would actually kill Simba and Outlanders would strike before Pridelanders retreat. Hard. But possible.

And Hawaa was running with screaming fear in her heart. In that moment she didn't care for fate of war, because she was only concerned with Nuka. Her bellowed was going to challenge mighty lion king. "Scar, your son is in danger!" whispered. "Give him your might!"

\/\/\/

"No way!" forbid Tarki. "Mufasa haven't done anything banned."

"So, what we should do?" asked Scar, thinking heavily. Situation got out of hand and dead king felt hopeless. Any kind of support for his mate, children or pride would caused reaction of his brother. And maybe that was exactly, what Mufasa was hoping for. He knew what was going on and he had clearly easier to help his kins.

"We should hope in wisdom of those down there." Judged starcub. "Just stay with your daughter and do nothing stupid and I will watch over Nuka, right?"

"Right!" agreed Scar and followed running Vitani.

\/\/\/

Nuka wasn't terrified anymore, although he should to. He was speeding on graveyard's valley cliff, watching Simba, walking beneath him. Strong lion was stepping carefully, with more and more clear fear. That view gave Scar's son strength.

"Are we scared, usurper?" smiled Nuka and pushed some small rock with paw. They fell into gorge, causing loud sound. Simba froze and gave quickly look around in nearly panic. "You are looking for enemy..." whispered Outlander. "You are your own enemy. Your pride makes you acting recklessly. Don't you mind, if I use that... and kill you?" he burst in loud laughter, that sounded with echo in valley. Simba jumped in place and ran to rock wall. He stood with back on rock and was looking for any danger. But after few seconds, he calmed down. This laughter sounded like hyena's.

"Just weak, stupid scavengers!" muttered king. "I will handle with them myself."

He slowly entered deeper part of gorge, where heavy clouds of yellow smoke were floating. Earth were uneasy, letting time to time some fiery breath. Simba felt that those miasmas were tweaking him in eyes. He rubbed his face with paw and found that he was crying from smoke-blindness. "How those hyenas could live here?" wondered and stepped further. And Nuka was already waiting.

"Time has come" song. Tune triumphal and march-like. Something between "Be prepared" and "My lullaby" with drum's military beat.

Nuka is descending into gorge, in clouds of yellow, volcanic smoke. He is running firmly and Simba is straying, blinded by smoke. King almost falls into lava went, but he stops in last moment.

_What a strange, unusual view_

_Doesn't it make you remind?_

_I'm on top like king to you_

_And you're straying like a blind_

Nuka is standing on ledge just above Simba and he is waiting for king to come closer in range of pounce.

_Irony? I have on mind_

_That once you left a cub to die_

_Blind and hopeless and exiled_

_Do you remember? That was I!_

On word 'I' he hits with paw in own chest. Then he lowers his head to Simba and extending paw of claws.

_You have stolen me my shining life_

_Killed my father and hurt mother's soul_

_Sentenced my siblings to endless fight_

_And took out my king's title as own_

He slashes king in head. On Simba's forehead we can see four cuts from Nuka's claws. King lays down in panic, blinded and disoriented. Nuka judges, he won't get him from his place, so he started to descending on rock cliff. His eyes, accustomed to smoke, see path clearly, but Simba is still straying with closed eyes. He goes in random direction, only by coincidence, avoiding falling to vents.

Chorus:

_But it will end tonight! (echo: end tonight! end tonight!)_

_But it will come to past! (come to past! come to past!)_

_But it'll cease with this fight! (with this fight! with this fight!)_

_And get calm down at last! (down at last! down at last!)_

Nuka stops in half way down and sing so loud, that echo responds to him. Simba seems to hear nothing, he is so shocked and confused by the smoke. He coughs and walk ahead.

_And with your final breath (final breath, final breath)_

_All the harms be undone (be undone, be undone)_

_There's no other way left! (no way left, no way left)_

'_Cause simply now your time has come!_

On words 'no other way left' Simba discovers that he is on ledge over lava and before him is only and burning abyss.

Second verse:

_So atone all your crimes_

_Dying here, dying now_

_Leave the kingdom that once_

_You have stolen somehow_

Nuka is closing to him with angry stare, surrounded by clouds of smoke. Just like Scar in beginning of Be prepared song.

_Cause my days now begin_

_To be you in reverse_

_Fight old laws and to win_

_Break your murderer's curse!_

He hits Simba with claws without any problem. Stronger lion doesn't block a blow, because he doesn't see anything and he is too scared of falling to make any dodge.

_You have broken what was right and great_

_Now I'll show you what real king should be_

_Now I'll show you how love what you hate_

_Now I'll show you the monarch in me!_

Nuka inflicts another hit and smoke cloud above him forms into shape of Priderock in flames, just like at end of Lion King. Nuka raises his paw to another blow and dispels part of this cloud. It looks, like he has extinguished the flames.

Chorus:

_But it will start tonight! (echo: start tonight! start tonight!)_

_But it will bring new day! (bring new day! bring new day!)_

_But it'll rise with this fight! (with this fight! with this fight!)_

_With all words that I say. (that I say. that I say)_

Simba unwillingly steps back on edge of ledge and rock beneath his paws starts to break.

_And with my mighty roar (mighty roar, mighty roar)_

_All the changes are done (all are done, all are done)_

_There just one way for (one way for, one way for)_

'_Cause simply now my time has come! _

_Time has come!_

Simba understands, what is happening, opens crying eyes and looks on Nuka, ready to inflict final blow. Face of the king becomes similar to terrified Mufasa, when he was throwing down by Scar.

Capture of breaking rock ledge with Simba's legs on it. Music is cut in half of timing-bar. Sudden cut to black.


	14. 14 – The royal match

14 – The royal match

14 – The royal match

"All right, I must admit... It got out of hand." Said Tarki unwillingly.

Two lions ghosts were following after Golden Pride and Amini. They wished to walk like any other lion does, or at lest Scar wanted that. He had said, that he must be so close to Zira, as it's possible. So Tarki agreed to accompany nephew, under one condition – dead king had to carry him on back. So Tarki was riding on Scar, cuddling to his mane, if not a dramatic situation, starcub would look as he was enjoying this trip. But face of greeneyed was serious, unexpectedly serious.

"Outrun them." Ordered Tarki. "I must see everything." So Scar increased his speed and joined to lion's group. On left side of Zira Amini was marching, so Scar came on right side of his mate. He matched they speed and looked on lioness with love and devotion. He was gazing on beautiful face of Zira for some time, then he noticed, that from opposite side the same stare was adoring queen. Amini was as focused on lioness as dead king.

"But you have an advantage." Said Tarki, almost reading in mind of nephew. "You have a stunning handsome guy on your back. Point for you!" Scar shook his mane in irritation. "Come on, look at her! Are you jealous? Zira living by your memory and loves you as no other in this world."

"I know." Replied king. "And somehow I'm jealous, because he is with her alive and I'm just a shadow... But this is stupid. I feel, what she feels. And... I really wish, that she would be with Amini, love him and raise cubs with him. He is... almost worthy to be her mate. Maybe more than me."

Tarki sighed with both sympathy and irritation.

"Stop this... I like such romantic stuff, but no before the battle." Muttered. "Come on, faster. I want to see, what is happening there." He pointed on Priderock, growing before they in bright light of full moon.

Meanwhile, Zira was giving last instructions to her army.

"No charging. We are only the decoy, to draw pride out of Priderock. Honen and twins will do the job, right?" some murmurs affirmed queen's orders. "Stay close in tight formation, just like Sparthi once taught us." Zira recalled face of Golden King and called in mind: "Brother, help us!' the she added aloud. "Don't risk, this is to be just... an aggressive defensive. Let try to focus on one target... If Simba is guarded well, we will get Nala. If she is in second rank, attack first lioness, I hit. Right?"

"I'm impressed." Said sandymaned lion, who appeared next to group. He looked directly on Scar and Tarki, so they knew, he was a ghost too. "She have never listened to my advises, saying I think too much... But she remembered them anyway. Good work sis!" he said in queen's direction, but of course, she didn't hear him. So desert lion turned again to Ancient Ones. "Looks pretty grim, right?"

Scar immediately recognized Sparthi, although they had known each other just for few days and Golden King was already too sick, to talk.

"Good to see you again, Sparthi." Said dead king. "This arrogant on me is named Tarki and he is my uncle. Are you here to help?" newcomer smiled with bitter smile.

"No, just to congratulate my sister and brother-in-law marriage, birth of cubs and to condole... of course only to widow." Tarki burst in laughter but got silent, after another shock from Scar. "Sorry, I'm to guard Zira with all my might." But he added with quieter voice. "But I must say, that I was really glad, when you become mates. I wish I were alive to that time."

"Thanks." Replied Scar. "But answering to your question: yes, they're in grave danger. We can't count on those rogues from second division. They will leave after slightest menace of defeat... Or when they won't find Shakisa on Priderock."

"So... One lion against one lion and five lionesses against at least eleven lionesses? To get a draw is very optimistic plan."

"When you were not here, we were thinking just about defeat." Replied Scar. "Help us. You are dead since over two years."

"I'm over thirteen years." Boasted Tarki. "But it doesn't make me more creative."

For a while, they were marching in silence, breaking just with orders of Zira and short replies of lionesses. Finally Tarki asked.

"What do you can? I mean, if you have any influence on your sister." He sighed and confesses. "Because we have not. I'm too far from her... I like her, she is quite hot..." he was nudged by Scar. "...but I have never known her during her life. And my nephew is... too close to interfere on Zira. I can't explain it, but his love to her... and her love to him somehow disturb any contact. Have you tried?"

"No." said Sparthi with sorrow. "But I will try. What about other members of pride?"

"I made short contact with Amini." Reported Scar. "But it was extremely hard. I'm new here and I know almost nothing."

"Who is against us?" asked desert king with serious voice.

"What?" amazed Scar.

"Don't say that no other Ancient One supports Pridelanders. This whole situation was clearly set up."

"But who..."

"Mufasa, for sure." Replied Tarki. "Probably Ahadi, my brother, is supporting them too."

Scar froze in place, that two lionesses passed him thought.

"You haven't said me that!" exclaimed.

"Surprise." Muttered Tarki. "And what would this changed? Go!" dead king started again and outran living lions. "I will deal with any Ancient One... and you will try to contact someone from your pride, Sparthi." He nudged Scar's back. "And you will be supporting Amini with all you might. How? I have no idea. You can't? Great, but you must. Some questions? No, thank you." Starcub finished his monologue and nudged nephew again. "Faster! Let see, what is waiting on our old home."

\/\/\/

"There is no time to wait!" screamed Kilia. "We must find Hawaa! Come with me!"

Sarafina knew, that they had no other choice, but she grabbed her friend to calm he panic. She easily pinned her to the ground, because terrified mother was in shock.

"Listen to me!" said Sarafina with calm and slow voice. "We will go for Hawaa, but you have to calm down. Where will we go? Think!"

"To... a..." Kilia understood, that she had no idea, where her daughter might be. "I don't know."

Older huntress sighed and closed her eyes. She was intelligent lioness and she considered herself as rather self-possessed. But this was an extreme situation and she was scared that her wrong decision would cost life of innocent cub. She was sure that Kilia was too panicked to think rationally. All responsibility laid on her.

"There was no possibility that someone stole her. I was on the ledge all the time since you went sleep. She had to gone herself, I could have failed noticed her. But think: where?"

Kilia was shaking in fear, but hard grab of her friend was slowly restoring her reason. She narrowed her eyes in mind effort and said uncertainly.

"In last days, she was still talking about Nuka... Zira's cub. She... wanted Golden Ones back."

Sarafina's brain was working on the highest rate. She quickly combined recent melancholy of cub with rumours about Zira's pride. That she realised, that cub could hear her talk with Sarabi and Nala. She whispered in mind. "Oh, Ahadi! She thinks, we are going to hurt Nuka, her best friend! She..."

"To the river!" ordered and let loose her friend. She instantly turned to cave's exit and started with full speed outside. Kilia followed her with blot of new hope. If Sarafina was sure of something, she was too. Two lionesses ran to Priderock's ledge, then speeded downhill on path to rock's foot. Kilia outspeeded older friend and directed ahead, right on west.

"Wait!" screamed Sarafina. "There!" she pointed north and terrified mother turned in this direction. "Follow me!" ordered queen's mother and Kilia barely obeyed. She was burning to find her daughter as soon as it was possible. But she needed guidance. Only because of that she joined Sarafina and was marching with her speed.

"Faster! Faster!" she was repeating, but still going with her guide. They passed next to moderate shrub and started to run north. From the bushes three silhouettes came out.

"Don't ask me." Said amazed Horen. "I have idea, what they are doing. But this is only helping us in our work."

Three rogues stood from savannah, giving up theirs camouflage. There was no need to hide. Priderock was empty.

"Boss, I don't like it!" said Daki, following his leader in path uphill.

"Yeah!" agreed Laki. "If they have hostages here, why they left them unguarded?"

"Because, there are no hostages!" gasped redmaned. "That Shakisa is probably dead. We are here only to confirm it."

They entered silent main cave. It was dark, still, but not totally abandoned. Timon and Pumbaa were laying in corner of main chamber, shaking on all body.

"Those are those 'hostages'?" asked Horen with anger. "There are just preys! Warthog and mongoose..."

"He is actually a merkaat, sir!" interrupted Pumbaa.

"Shout up, we are playing dead!" yelled Timon.

"I was just defending you honour..." replied warthog, but he froze in silence, when redmaned lion came to him.

"Move and die!" gasped Horen. "Answer only to my questions and I will let you live. Are you ready?"

"YES!" called friends in panic.

"First question: where is Shakisa and her cub?"

"Not here!" yelled Timon.

"Great." Smiled Horen. He turned to his companions. "Let's go!"

"But boss!" protested Daki. "Don't believe him!"

"We must interrogate him!" added Laki.

Twins came to scared creatures, Daki grabbed Pumbaa in strong grip and Laki caught Timon in paw. He raised paralysed merkaat and got him over his mouth.

"If you don't answer or we judge, you lie, my bro will eat him. Do you understand?" Pumbaa nodded. "So, where is Shakisa."

"I don't know!" yelled warthog and Laki lowered Timon to mouth. "Simba exiled her! Stop!" Laki stopped to closing his jaws. "It was just after Scar's death! Whole pride took Shakisa and her cub and escort them... I guess, to border... I don't know which one."

"Let him go!" said Horen. "Pigs don't lie."

Timon was released and landed awkwardly on the rock floor. But he instantly stood and ran to Pumbaa's corner. Meanwhile, Horen was finishing search of cave.

"No one is here!" he judged. "Those preys have right. There even no place to imprison a lion! Our mission is over." Finished with relief and ran out from cave. Twins followed him leaving shaking Timon and Pumbaa without a word.

"Are they gone?" whispered warthog.

"I guess..." replied Timon. "Carnivores, oy!"

\/\/\/

Two divisions were standing against themselves in silence, waiting for first move of enemy.

Zira wasn't in hurry, one - because she was leading just decoy team, two - Simba was hidden behind rank of lionesses and Nala was standing right in a middle of row, well guarded. But she was about to be main target. Golden queen was preparing herself in spirit.

Her small army was formed in optimal formation: she with Amini in middle, Rama and Doria on left, Vii and Theli on right. But anyway they looked pathetic in front of eleven lionesses and one lion. Zira knew, that fight was unavoidable, but she was hoping, that rogues in any moment report of accomplishing their mission.

"You are not welcome here!" growled Simba. In that moment moon was covered by heavy, rainy clouds.

"You aren't persons, who could welcome me here." Replied Zira. "This is land of king Scar and his heir." She looked on Pridelanderesses. "Bow to king Scar and give away this usurper." She pointed on Simba. "Then I'll let you live."

Zira noticed few disturbing things. All lionesses from Simba's pride were self-confident and determined. Also, they are looking on Golden Ones with scorn and hostility. So, there were no chances for mutiny against usurper. Only Sakia, greyfurred and blue-eyed lioness wasn't so enraged on attackers. She was looking rather like lost and scared. Her stare for one second met with Zira's. Lioness called in silence just one word 'Sorry!', but she was still standing in foe's rank.

"Release Shakisa and Yakta!" gasped golden queen, but she noticed just empty stare of Simba. "Let the cub out! He has nothing to do with our fight." Added, and threat turned almost to plead.

"There is no Shakisa here, as well as her cub." Answered usurper. "We exiled her. Haven't she joined your pride?" asked with some doubts in his voice.

"Stars, he is probably telling truth!" thought Zira with fear. "So if Shakisa haven't found us..."

"MURDERER!" roared queen. "You have killed both your king and innocent cub! You are damned!"

Simba narrowed his eyes and ice bolt hit his heart. Something came terribly wrong, he didn't want to kill anybody. For sure, not mother and child. Felt very uncertain, but Nala replied instead of him.

"King punished a rebel. He showed her mercy, sparing life. Say one word more and you won't get such a luck."

"One word more!" gasped Zira. "Where have you left her?"

"None of your..." started Nala, but Simba said.

"At the border with Mighty Jungle." His voice was expressing almost regret. Simba came before rank of lioness, although scared Nala wanted to stop him. But he just stepped between she and Parani and stood just two meters before Zira.

"Go away." Said firmly. "I don't want any more killing."

"Yes... you have killed enough!" replied Zira with freezing voice.

"You do not stand a chance." Continued Simba, hiding again behind his pride. "Don't make me to do what I'm don't want to. But my father's law orders me..."

"Your father's law is dead!" gasped queen. "This is Scar's land and his law is ruling it. Accept it or die."

In this moment, she noticed three silhouettes, walking trough savannah on north-east. Yes, rogues were going, but not in battlefield direction. Lioness heard gulp of Amini, who probably saw them too. So, they were abandoned, standing against stronger enemy. Zira understood, that they were no chances. There were only two ways: to retreat or to fight to death. Other lionesses understood it too.

"My queen." Whispered Rama. "We are with you and we will be with you... But think about your cubs... Scar's cubs."

"I will hold them." Said Amini. Zira looked on him with uncertain stare. "It's my fault, I let them go." Added with breaking voice. "Forgive, my queen, I failed. Tell your cubs, that I'm sorry. I love you!"

"Amini, NO!" called Zira, but lion pounced on lionesses rank.

Blackmaned jumped on back of surprised Nala and bounced further, to Simba. He felt on him with extended paws and instantly grabbed his neck. King felt to the ground trying to pin adversary with all his mass. Amini gasped in pain, but he didn't get Simba's neck loose. They were rolling on the ground, behind surprised lionesses.

"Zira, run!" called blackmaned, but in next second he roared in pain, when king inflicted him first blow. They stopped in plain's basin, wrestling in merciless fight.

"Retreat!" ordered Zira. "NOW! Rama, help me!" she started to rank of Pridelanderesses.

Although three lioness drew back, to help Simba, eight remained in tight formation, waiting for enemy.

"I'm sorry, my friend." Whispered queen, when she saw, that her lionesses were speeding north and Rama stayed at her back. "But we can't leave him. And we must get time for ours pridesisters."

"I love you, my lady." Muttered old lioness. "And I won't let them get you... too easy!"

Two friends pounced on row of foes.

"NO! back!" called Amini, pinned down by Simba and three Pridelanderesses. He was fighting desperately to free his paws, but them were blocked by king's body. Meanwhile, lionesses were trying to get to his neck. In last attempt, blackmaned extended his claws and started to cut Simba's body, that was pressing his limbs. King roared from unexpected pain and jumped up. Amini, freed for just moment, used this opportunity, to stand on foot. He started to run in north direction, hitting one of Pridelands lionesses with his body. Lighter, weaker and surprised female felt on the ground, but two of her friends were preparing to pounce.

"ZIRA! RUN!" screamed Amini.

Zira and Rama were in centre of tight ring of lionesses. Touching with back, they were covering themselves, hitting every foe, that tried to attack. It was perfect way of defence, unfortunately, too tiring to keep it long. Nala entered the ring and called.

"Give up and plead for mercy!"

In next second she was hit in head by Amini's paws. Lion jumped into the circle, trampling from body of stunned Simba and stuck it from inside. He pushed away two lionesses, making a gap between. Zira and Rama noticed this chance at once and run to free space. All three made it to the savannah, followed by chaotic chase. Even Simba barely stood on foot and it took few seconds to recognize the situation.

"Get them!" ordered stunned king and started with uncertain walk. He was running like drunk, with zigzag route – the hit of Amini made him dizzy.

Trio of runners was speeding through the plain. Zira looked on companions with fear.

"Hurt?" asked briefly.

"A little." Replied Amini.

"No, but..." panted Rama.

Queen knew, what she had on mind. Older lioness was unable to maintain such a speed for long. In that rate, they wouldn't get to the river. And they also couldn't – they had to slow pursuit enough for rest of lioness to get on other bank.

"Rama, don't do that!" begged queen.

"I... must!" panted old lioness. "I can't... slow you down..." she had to made few breaths to speak further. "I won't make it anyway... I will stop them, when..." again, she made pause. "...I feel, I can't go further." She looked on Amini, running at her side. "When will come... your turn... try to hit in tendons... slow them!"

Queen understood, what they were talking about: How to cripple as many persecutors, as they would be able. So, Rama was already lost and Amini was ready to sacrifice himself too. That was too much. She was unable to stand so much suffering. She was losing her dear friend... two dearest friends and one from them was a father of her cub. She failed them, as well as she failed Scar.

"Rama..." cried out Zira, but she didn't slow, then old lioness stopped in place and turned to pursuit.

"Come on..." whispered Rama, extending her claws and preparing to swansong fight. "I'll show you, how Golden Lionesses die!"

Simba and five lionesses passed desert one, still chasing queen and Amini, but remaining six jumped on Rama and covered her like a locust. Exhausted lioness even didn't feel the pain of tearing body. She was just inflicting her blows, mainly to foe's legs, not caring about own wounds. Somehow, she dodged second, third and next blows. Just like her body was guided by some unknown force, that allowed old and weak lioness to cut younger and stronger adversaries. Instead of burning pain from slashed back, she felt some soothing and well known presence of old friend. "Your majesty!" called in mind, seeing Sparthi, guiding her paws with his own. Ghost was fighting with living one, in almost perfect union. Extended senses of Ancient One warned Rama from every incoming hit and his strength helped her to fight with her own claws. Lioness felt that she was dying – first cut on side, from back to armpit, cut paw artery, that was flooding grass beneath with hot blood. But until there was some life in Rama's veins, she was slashing and biting hard, thanks to support of her monarch. When finally, her sight started to fade, she knew, that she severely wounded two enemies and painfully hit third one. Zira's chances grown... Now it was Amini's turn.

"Sir, I was trying!" whispered Rama, falling under cruel blows of Pridelanderesses.

"Hush, my dear... It all is over now." Said Sparthi and grabbed lioness's spirit, leaving the fallen body.

\/\/\/

"Stop them!" shouted Tarki, gripping Mufasa's neck.

Both ghost were laying on invisible floor over Prideland's savannah. Small cub was keeping giant lion in steel grip, not to choke him (what was impossible), but to prevent dead king from others interventions. Scene might looks really weird, but in skyword the real strength was that hidden one. Smaller, but older ghost was surely the mightier one.

"Get of me... uncle!" panted Mufasa with effort. "It must be... that way!"

"Stop Simba!"

Then both Ancient Ones felt bolt of pain and understood that someone had died. Blood had been spilled, there was no way back. Tarki hopelessly get his nephew loose.

"Don't let him kill Zira!" ordered starcub. "Or we will kill Simba!"

Mufasa looked on greeneyed with sudden fear. Then he noticed well known aura, speeding through plain. That was Scar, his brother, ready to support Amini in his fight.

"Do you understand?" gasped Tarki. "Let her live or I will let Scar do his job."

Mufasa started to run after his son. On his route, he met Sparthi and Rama, slowly descending up.

"Forgive, my friend... I will back for you." Whispered Golden King to ear of his pridemate. "But you know I must stop this carnage."

He ran just after dead and living king.


	15. 15 – Crushed dreams

15 – Crushed dreams

15 – Crushed dreams

"Tell Scar, that I'm his loyal son... and heir!" called Nuka and pushed laying body of Simba into fiery abyss.

But suddenly smoke was blown out by unexpected blast of wind. Nuka saw clearly that Simba shook with bolt of new energy, jumped ahead... trampling on vivid shadow of the lion. King flew next to Scar's son and started blind run to outset of gorge. It was impossible – lion saw that usurper had closed eyes, whole covered with tears, but he was still speeding, avoiding any vents and gaps in rock floor.

"Wait!" screamed and pounced on running Simba.

But somehow wounded lion jumped with even greater speed and Nuka missed him by centimetres. He wasn't sure if what was real or just phantom, but he noticed shadow silhouette, following Simba. And when Scar's son hit with paw in usurper's back, he felt resistance of this shady spectre.

"No!" growled and crouched to pounce on enemy.

But in that moment seismic shock caused small avalanche of rock and dirt from gorge's slope. Nuka jumped after Simba to solid ground, but there his legs were pinned down by mass of falling stones. He yelled with pain and felt on the ground. Usurper, still followed by lion's phantom, left dangerous zone and was speeding ahead to the river. Nuka's plan failed.

Lion cried out from both pain and anger and turned back, to see, what had happened. His legs were covered with gravel, made him immobile. That was an accident not dangerous enough to kill him, but serious enough to stop his plan. Simba was gone. Nuka started to unearth his pinned down limbs, but this was work for long minutes. Too long, to do it and chase Simba, before he leave volcanic zone. And even if... Brownmaned lion was guiding by unnatural force, that neutralised Nuka's trap. Scar's son felt bolt of shame so painfully, that he regret that Simba didn't return and kill him in place.

"Mother... Hawaa... I've failed you..." sobbed, digging in heavy gravel.

\/\/\/

Simba didn't know, what was happening with him. Just a second before sure doom, he just felt new wave of energy and somehow he started to see again. He jumped on ledge, passed a surprised Outlander and started to run through gorge. Although he was seeing again, his lungs were crying for fresh air. He was choking.

Maybe because of chocking dim of mind, he saw nothing unusual in his sudden rescue. He didn't see lion's phantom, who appeared next to him and pushed him back on the ledge. He didn't understand, that he was looking through not own eyes, but eyes of the dead protector. He calmed down not before outset of gorge. And there he saw another surprise.

Young, beautiful, greyfured and blue-eyed lioness was standing on his way to the river. She was looking on Simba with terror and when he came closer, she burst in sudden tears. Felt on the ground with loud sobbing and whispered.

"...Nuka..." then she turned her stare again on Prideland's king and gasped with freezing voice. "You... killed... him..." and pounced on mighty lion with unbelievable speed.

\/\/\/

"Wait for Simba!" ordered Nala, seeing lionesses starting in tight formation to river ford.

"With all due respect, my queen!" replied Sorphi. "We would be squashed here. Next to the ford we have greater chances... and escape route."

Nala froze in place. For the very first time she understood, in what danger they were. They just had seen some Outlander, running on cliff up, so assumption that Zira knew, Pridelanders were there, became more than probable. Going on Northern Bank, they wanted to do their mission quick and quit before Outlanders would be alarmed. Fight against Zira's pride was on such area was a suicide. Enemy knew terrain and he wasn't exhausted with river passing. Also, foes could strike on then from cliff in total surprise. They had to get nearer Graveyard Ford, where at least that threat was minimal, due to cliffs - lower and more distant from river. So responsible leader should order to draw back to better position... and responsible leader wouldn't guide them there. "What has possessed us, that we are here?" asked queen in mind. "This all looks absurd, like... it was set up!" finished with heart beating fast. "Simba! This is a trap!"

"Get girls to the ford." Ordered Nala to Sarabi. „Mom, you stay here as a our liaison." Turned to Sarafina.

"Where are you going?" amazed her mother.

"Simba is in danger!" replied she and started running on bank, in gorge's direction. "Try to hold until we're back..." called and disappeared in darkness.

"Don't think too much." Advised Sarafina. "We would start to panic."

Pridelanderesses started in tight formation on west, to Graveyard Ford.

\/\/\/

Zira was speeding on lead of her pride. She was amazed and she still couldn't believe in what had happened. It was something between a miracle and a disaster and could become any of them. She was cursing herself, that she hadn't Nuka's idea earlier. If this was executed perfectly, it could bring flawless victory. Now, without Kovu, victory was still unsure. But all was about to revealed, when they would be in place. On time.

"Faster, sisters! This is our chance!" called and speeded up.

\/\/\/

Simba was shocked, that he survived only by coincidence. Or maybe, he was still supporting by those unknown force.

Charge of Hawaa threw him on the ground. He fell awkwardly, hitting head in rock surface. Probably because he lost his balance so early, hit directed in his eyes just cut just his forehead. But before he stood, he was once again hit with lionesses body. Simba didn't believe that female could move with so stunning speed, that she managed to land and prepare to next pounce in few seconds. He knew only one lioness, who was so deadly fighter, that could be grave threat to much heavier and stronger male. It was Zira, but attacking lioness wasn't Outlands queen.

"So, there are two of them." Thought Simba and then terrible pain enflamed his neck.

Hawaa jumped on enemy, pinning him to the ground and grabbing his nape. She stabbed him with extended paws of both paws and started to tear his fur and muscles apart. Just millimetres before reaching of left neck's aorta she stuck, because of long and thick hairs of lion's mane. Simba, feeling approaching death, shock in despair, throwing Hawaa from his back. Lioness's claws stuck out from wounds, causing two fountains of blood. But arteries of Pridelander were intact.

Outlanderess landed on four paws and trampled from rock wall on Simba. Lion managed only think: "That this is impossible, no one fights like this!" and raise his paw to block coming blow. Hawaa only reached his mane and gripped his fur with fury. Simba yelled, after that painful drag, but he was able just to get the enemy off, by shaking his head. Hawaa jumped to him in face to face wrest. Lion smiled, knowing that he was far to strong, to be prevailed by female. But in next second his world exploded with pain. He was kicked in groin with lethal precision. He panted and felt motionless on the ground. By dimmed sight, he noticed shadow of enemy, raising her paw to inflict fatal blow...

...and then Nala came.

His mate pounced on Hawaa and they both felt on the ground few meters away. Despite of surprise, Outlanderess quickly shock Pridelanderess out from back and stood up. Before Nala got up, Hawaa hit her in neck. Lioness have no mane to resist power of the blow, so Outlanderess's claws plunged in Nala's flesh, much easier that in Simba's. Queen saved her life only by falling down and crouching. But she knew, that in next moment she would be stabbed for once more.

Simba came in last moment. Lion hobbled to fighting lionesses and slashed Hawaa in back. He dragged claws through enemy and until she turned to him, eight parallel, red cuts burst on grey fur.

"Grey... Just like ours..." wondered Simba and was hit by blind retaliation of Hawaa's paw.

"Kill her!" screamed terrified voice of lion, but it wasn't heard by anyone. Calling one was ghost... once king of Pridelands, Ahadi.

Ancient One knew, that he had already broken the pact, by helping Mufasa in gorge. So what the difference would make another intervention? He ran to his grandson and blow on him his own might. Simba instantly recover initiative and blocked hit from Hawaa. Meanwhile, Nala was preparing to jump.

"Good..." smiled star lion, but in next second he was pinned down by other spectre.

"NO!" screamed Scar. "Tarki, help her!"

"Taka?!" amazed Ahadi, wrestling with his own son.

"Scar, I can't! I'm the arbiter!"

So blackmaned released Ahadi and jumped in living ones direction. But there was too late. Simba hit Hawaa in face and right in the same moment, Nala struck her with all her mass. Outlanderess was thrown away by this bolt of energy. Rolling uncontrollably, she moved to bank and felt into river.

"NO!" called both Scar and Nuka.

Ghost was watching this from bank, his son saw this from gorge. Nuka speeded up, but his pathetic hobbling was anyway slow as termite's run. He was jumping on three legs, because fourth one was wounded and partially paralysed. With terror, he saw, that severely wounded Hawaa disappeared behind edge of bank and Simba with his mate departed to ford's direction. Nuka was still hobbling, but he had grave consciousness, that it was useless.

"They are coming!" screamed Nala, noticing Nuka. She thought, that crippled lion is the vanguard of new wave of enemies. "Run, faster!" she hurried her mate.

Scar looked on his father with tears in his immaterial eyes.

"You did it again..." he whispered.

"No... Taka, I just wanted to..." yelled dead king with sudden wave of remorse.

"You had to really hate me, if that hatred hasn't ceased with death." Said Scar and disappeared.

"SON!" called Ahadi, but there was only Tarki from Ancient Ones.

"You broke our pact, brother." gasped greeneyed cub. "You... just killed this girl."

"Nuka was trying to kill Simba..."

"An eye for an eye, Ahadi?" asked Tarki with bitter voice. "Neither Scar nor I stated this. But we will end!" and starcub disappeared too.

\/\/\/

Sarafina had been hearing sounds of fight and started in gorge's direction. But before she got there, she heard also sound of slashing water. She ran to bank and...

"HAWAA!" screamed in fear, seeing motionless lioness, floating in fast stream of river. "We have killed her!" she thought and felt burning flame of pain in her heart. But then floating lioness opened her eyes and resumed awkward tries to remain on surface. Blood was letting from her multiple wounds and she was drowning. Sarafina knew, that she could do only one thing.

"Hold on, my dear!" she called and jumped into raging water.

Shock for old lioness was great. Water abyss was cold and running fast, so Sarafina just surrender to overwhelming might of stream and was floating helplessly for few moments. Slowly, she recovered her senses and ability to move and took a look around, searching Hawaa. Her former charge was swimming, or better to say: floating right ahead, so lioness pushed water in several moves and got to drowning one. She instantly raised Hawaa's head above water surface and heard heavy coughs of her. "Thanks Stars!" she thought. "She is still alive."

"Nuka... Nuka..." was sobbing Outlanderess, giving in stream of river. After over minute, she noticed, that she is holding by former caretaker.

"Oh, look" she whispered with bitter smile. "They even don't try to save us..." pointed Pridelanders, standing next to ford and formed in defensive rank against expected enemy. "If there is no Nuka, no one will come for us..." then she looked in Sarafina's eyes with amaze. "Aunt... what happened to you?"

"Hawaa..." panted old lioness. "I won't made it to the bank... You must help me..."

"Go yourself... I'm coming to my Nuka." Replied Outlanderess with sleepy voice. But then Sarafina understood, that her voice wasn't sleepy. It was symptom of major bleeding and fainting from it. After drowning lioness there was terrifying, red trace in the water. Sarafina's fur was already pink because Hawaa's blood. Wounds on armpit was lethal and nothing could changed it.

"No..." cried old lioness and hugger her charge.

"Simba killed Nuka... and killed me..." whispered Hawaa. "And the same Scar, Shakisa, Yakta... will it ever finish? One lion just can't break so much... This is not fair..." She closed her eyes and asked with airy curiosity. "Is here really so cold here, or it just my bloodlet?"

"Hush." Sobbed Sarafina. "I will try get us to the bank."

But there was no use. With burden of wounded Hawaa, queen's mother was almost immobile. Because of cold water her muscles became more and more weak, that she understood, that she probably wasn't able to even save herself. High lever of water made stream unexpectedly fast – in not more in quarter they made half of the way to Mighty Waterfall. Moon showed from behind the clouds and shone on river and two lionesses in it. Older one noticed, that there was no one on the bank, who might help them. And even if... Hawaa was slowly passing from bleeding, with wound impossible to heal.

"Aunt... it useless." Whispered Hawaa. "Try to get on bank."

Lioness laughed despite of tears.

"No... I can't. I can't, because I'm already too weak... and I can't, because I mustn't leave you." Said with sad voice. "I did it once and regret it even today." She cuddled in blood-spotted fur of Hawaa. "At least, in this last way, we will be together."

For some time, they were floating in silence, listening just to growing sound of waterfall. Finally, Hawaa muttered with weary voice.

"Wake up... Don't you die before I do." And laughed silently. "I wonder..."

"Yes, my dear?" asked Sarafina.

"Why it came to this, aunt?" she whispered. "It all could go right... Simba would be dead right now... Sad, because of one death... But this would be the only one. Both prides united under Zira's and Nuka's power... Memory of Scar would be restored... But for Pridelanders would be free to salute Simba and Mufasa... We would live too... Why it hasn't happened?"

Sarafina had no reply to that. Only bitter sorrow was aching her heart. She knew, that death of Hawaa would burn last bridge between prides. There was only one way – war. And they nothing could do with it.

"I don't know... my dear. Maybe, they will tell us there." Answered uncertainly and pointed with paw on stars. "Please, try to forgive me and Pridelanders... we tried do our best."

"I'm not the one that you should sorry." Said Hawaa and looked on the sky. "Look on north. Somewhere there is Scar's star. I hope he forgive me failure and that I haven't guarded Nuka right."

"Taka?" whispered Sarafina to the firmament. "I really regret, that all came this way... but it came."

"Ready?" asked Hawaa. "I hear it near." Yes, sound of waterfall was roaring in ears.

"Ready!" replied Sarafina. "Now, we will see, who has right."

"Love and loyalty." Whispered Hawaa. "On both sides... I hate water... Nuka, I'm coming for you."

Hugging lionesses disappeared behind edge of waterfall. Another turn of the Circle of Life was complete.

\/\/\/

"It was Sarafina!" were murmuring lionesses, looking on raging river. "They killed Sarafina!"

"Silence!" gasped Sarabi. "Hold formation... look for enemy..."

"Simba!" called Sorphi with relief. Yes, from west king was running with his mate. "We can go now."

"Are you in hurry?" asked loud voice from cliff above them.

Lionesses turned theirs stares up, just to see vivid shadows on rock. Zira's pride was there, just waiting for the final attack. Nala and Simba joined defensive rank and all Pridelanderesses looked on theirs monarch.

"Retreat, sir?" asked Vinia.

"We can't." gasped king. "If we start, they will strike on us, when we are defenceless... And where is Sarafina?"

"Mom?" called Nala uncertainly. Murmur sounded between lionesses. "Where is my mother?" asked queen desperately.

"My lady... I'm so sorry..." whispered Sorphi. "That Outlanderess... got her..."

Nala froze and Simba felt, that they just couldn't wait. Pride was on the edge of panic.

"Where is Nuka?" called Zira from cliff. "Where is Hawaa?"

"There, where is her place!" replied Vinia. "On the bottom!"

"Hawaa?" whispered Simba with surprise. "I know that name."

Growl of pain sounded up there. Zira gasped with rage, but she sopped her pride from strike.

"You have killed our sister." She shouted. "There will be no mercy on you!"

"HAWAA!" they heard painful scream. "HAWAA!" It was coming from path on river's bank.

Nuka was slowly hobbling on three legs, calling in shock, again and again. In that moment, Simba recalled, who that lioness was. Yes, he remembered those blue eyes and light-grey fur from earliest days of his reign. That was the lost cub... lost under his authority. "Stars!" he called in minds. "I've killed my own subject!" He breathed deeply and gave only order he could.

"RETREAT!"

Twelve of Pridelanders jumped to cold river. There were no formation anymore or any order. Just run for life, so sudden that Zira was amazed. Queen was watching lions swimming, every on his or her own, to other bank. There was too late to attack – enemy was scattered, unable to being chase. Outlanders could risk a descent on southern bank... But queen quickly gave up that options. Hawaa was gone, Kovu was not here... She looked on Nuka, to find, that he is unable to swim nor fight. Also, river was so enraged, that we was scared about casualties of passing.

"I hope, that you drown... all of you!" called in mind and started to run down.

After few moments she came to Nuka. Her son was still repeating his beloved's name and gazing pointlessly at east. Zira touched him gently, but he didn't react. Just... was still hobbling ahead, deaf to every word. Vitani came there too.

"Take some lionesses and search for Hawaa." Ordered queen. "She still could be alive." added with no hope in her voice. "Or no, Danti will do that... You help me take Nuka home..."

"Don't, mother." Said Vitani with breaking voice. "Leave him alone... just for some time."

Meanwhile, lion walked few meters away and didn't showed any interest in talk of lionesses. He was restlessly repeating name of Hawaa and jumping ahead on three legs.

"So..." thought Zira. "Though was disaster. But it was so close..."

Silent on river bank was disturbing only by monotonous voice of Nuka and sound of speeding water.

\/\/\/

Vitani found spots of blood on rock at the edge of waterfall. Also, returning at the dawn, she met Nuka, still walking slowly in east direction, repeating name of beloved. She left him alone and back to mother, to report.

Nuka returned to Golden Hall two days later.

He was still hobbling a little, but his leg was about to recover. He was dirty, wet and skeletal attenuate. In his eyes was burning fever. In first impulse, Vitani touched his forehead, but it was cold, like wet fur. So, this fever was flaming only in mind. Nuka went to his mother and felt on the ground before her.

"Will you forgive me, mother?" asked with weary voice.

Zira was enraged, but not on him – on herself. She felt guilty of both failure of son's plan and death of Hawaa. She wanted to laid next to son, hug him, lick his scratched face and to cry for lost friend and charge. But somehow, she couldn't. "If he fells guilty, it only make will him stronger." Whispered some voice in her mind.

"I will." Replied Zira, but her voice was cold as ice.

"I..." whispered Nuka. "I... have only you now. I will do everything to make you proud."

"Kovu is the Scar's heir." Said Zira. She didn't want to, knowing, how it was hard to her first son. But it was necessary.

"I know..." replied Nuka. "He will be the king..."

So Scar's son raised from ground and went out from Golden Hall. Just before the entrance, he met Kovu, just backing to keep with prey. Blackmaned got loose meat from mouth, seeing sick and depressed brother. "And I'm guilty." Thought. "I was not here to help him."

"Nuka..." muttered. "I'm sorry... If I can do something..."

"Become a king." Replied Nuka with hollow voice. "No one could judge kings."

And he walked alone, ahead and without aim.

Kovu took again meat and stepped into Golden Hall. Vitani greeted him with nod and he ran to mother and bowed his head before her.

"You are here." Said queen. "But I was not, on that night." Thought Kovu with bitterness. "Good... You training is almost complete." Added Zira. "Just few more trials and I will officially acclaim your mission..." she looked on son with sad stare. "And you will have to do it well, because we have a new soul to avenge. We must eradicate them with no mercy! For Scar! For Amini! For... HAWAA!" called golden queen in silence of termite mound.

\/\/\/

"Are you all right, my dear?" asked Simba, coming to his mate.

They were on the top of Priderock and Nala was looking on the north. Queen was sitting there long hours from death of her mother.

"Come down..." asked Simba. "She wouldn't want you to be so upset..."

"Zira will die." Gasped Nala with voice so cold, that Simba froze. "No mercy for this murderess."

"But now... come down." Pleaded king of Pridelands.


	16. 16 – The Rogue King

16 – The Rogue King

16 – The Rogue King

Sarafina and Kilia got to river after a long run. They hadn't found Hawaa on the way and queen's mother was scared that they could had missed her. In fact that was quite possible, because plain was vast and cub small, also searching team was in hurry. "Damn!" thought Sarafina. "And what we do next? Maybe she went somewhere else?"

"And what we do next? Maybe she went somewhere else?" Kilia repeated her thoughts aloud.

"We..." older lioness was desperately searching any solution. "...should split. I will wait next to the ford, in case we outran her and you will go bank to east, maybe she got lost. If you don't find her, come back here, then you will stay and I'll go west. Right?"

"Right!" agreed Kilia, but Sarafina suspected that nervous mother barely understood her order, ready to do anything, she told her. Inactivity was unacceptable for her, so Sarafina tried to find her any kind of quest. Kilia started to east with full speed and quickly disappeared behind hill nearby. Older lioness was alone.

She went to highest hill in sight, to get better look on vicinity. From high point and in full moon's light it was easier, but still hard – she was looking just for tiny cub. She hoped, that Hawaa haven't missed her way and was going straight to ford. It was not her fault, that she was wrong...

\/\/\/

"Is this sure right way, boss?" asked Daki, looking on Horen.

"I think..." replied leader. "We are going more to north, to get faster to river. Bank is easier to move on it."

True and false. In fact, parallel to river there was good track, but Horen had something other in mind. He wanted to reach river as fast, as possible, but he started in north-east to pass fighting place in safe direction. He was afraid, that on look of Amini in danger, spirit of war would wake up in twins. He didn't want to risk, so he was guiding brothers in roundabout way. But even here, war found them. Or at least, Horen thought so.

"Go!" ordered to friends. "I will catch you in minute."

"Right, boss." Confirmed Laki, without slowing.

Horen ran on nearby hill, where he had spotted lone silhouette of lioness. "Damn!" he thought. "Zira's girl, looking for reinforcements! They want to make hero oren though so.against my will... But I won't play in that games." He came to basin behind hill, where he met lioness. Before said anything, he started with emotional voice.

"Thank Stars, I found you! I'm looking for boys, they lost, when we were chasing some Simba's sidekicks. I'll get them and we will back. Let meet next to ford..." but lioness didn't seem to even understanding, what redmaned was talking about.

"Hawaa! Hawaa!" was repeating. Horen judged, that he didn't remember that lioness from Zira's pride.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Horen. We probably haven't been introduced..." but in that moment, he noticed, that fur of lioness is grey and she is completely different from desert lionesses from Outlands. "O... damn!" gasped, when he understood, he met Pridelander. "Hi... Long live Simba!" called, trying to switch his banner.

"Where is Hawaa..." she looked on lion with insane eyes. "YOU STOLE MY BABY!" and she pounced on him with extended claws.

Horen was acting fast, sometimes even faster than he thought. Maybe, that had kept him alive for five years. So in impulse, he blocked charge of Kilia and grabbed her head.

"Shut up!" he gasped and chocked her scream with paw. Lioness was winding in his grip and after few second, she freed one paw, attending to hit him in eyes. Horen do, what instinct told him to do: kill, or be killed. He loose grip on mouth, so Kilia screamed, but he instantly slashed her lower, on neck. Lioness call was cut in one second and redmaned noticed, that he had slit her throat in one clean blow.

"Oh... Stars!" he gasped, jumping back and letting convulsing body on a ground. Wave of blood came right after. "I..." whispered, but there was no time for regret. He laid down in wet grass and wiped out spot of blood from fur. Fortunately for him, his mane was red anyway, so he wasn't messed too much on fur. "Time to get out of here!" muttered and ran north, where he left twins. He overtook them after short time.

"What has happened?" asked Daki.

"We heard some noise?" added Laki.

"Go..." replied Horen, thinking intensively. Then, he found brilliant explanation. "Or I tell you now... They won!" exclaimed, faking joy. Twins turned to him with inquiring stare. "That... Kilia told me." Said, hoping brothers didn't remembered, that there wasn't any Kilia in strike team. "Amini killed Simba and those Pridelanders gave up. Amini will be the king!"

Daki and Laki burst in triumphal laughter.

"Wow, boss!" called Daki. "It's great! Our buddy is a king!"

"Oh..." added Laki. "Maybe that is better, we left?"

"Definitely!" agreed Horen. Picture of dying lioness came before his eyes but he represses haunting memory. "I lied? Maybe. But who saw that?" asked in mind and followed after giggling twins.

Well, he was wrong. Someone saw this and this was Hawaa.

Cub slowly came to dead body of mother and with burning panic in her mind, she touched it. Then she saw giant pool of blood and she screamed with terror. Her mother was dead... killed by some mysterious lion, who called 'long live Simba!'. Cub was too shocked to think rationally, so this picture in her mind quickly changed to king himself, slitting her mother's throat. Cub burst in tears.

"Mom! Is that because of me? He killed you, because I want run to Zira and Nuka?" Terrible burden of guilt aggravated her heart. She cuddled to bloodred fur of lioness and mixed her tears with dead one's blood. She was crying loud, but not loud enough, for anyone to hear her. She was alone on this word, without any care or protection...

But no! There was one person, to whom she could go. After her pride disowned her and so called 'king' killed her mother, she had no way back, only straight path ahead. To Zira and Nuka, her only living family now.

"I'm sorry, mother..." whispered to dead body. "But you see... we couldn't live with them... They are murderers! I love you, mommy..." she sobbed to full moon. "And someday... I will avenge you!"

Sudden bolt of anger gave small cub strength. She turned north and started in Outlands direction with full speed, leaving dead body of mother behind. So there were nothing more to keep her in Prideland. In that brutal way, she was freed from any responsibility or duty with Priderock. She could make her choice... and this wasn't hard one. She was going, where she felt, she really belonged.

\/\/\/

From the hill on plains Zira and Amini saw, that Vii was already in river, swimming to northern bank and Thela was almost on beach. But Doria still had long way to make and she was clearly exhausted. Thela stopped and looked back. She looked like she was determined to wait for friend. But there was no time – pursuit was near.

"Zira..." panted Amini. "My time... has come! I'll stop them." Simba and five lionesses were just behind them, climbing on hill, that they were running down.

"Amini..." called Zira and looked on lion.

He was calm and smiling airy, like this was just funny run, not run for life. In his eyes there was expression of love and devotion, that Zira froze in inside. Lion wanted to fulfil his oath: to support and defend, without waiting for any reward.

"Remember me..." called. "I love you... but I hope, Scar will forgive that. It's stronger than me... just... you are my queen." Then he narrowed his eyes and added quickly. "But now go! Faster!" Zira turned north and speeded up.

And blackmaned lion crouched down to grass right behind top of hill. He was invisible for Pridelanders, coming on slope. He was waiting to take them from surprise. Sound of heavy steps was telling him, that wouldn't take long.

"Get Zira through the river!" ordered Scar to Sparthi. "I will help Amini."

Sandymaned lion nodded and overtook his sister. And dead king went to crouching lion and touched him with soothing and supporting touch.

"Good work, my friend. I won't let you die... in vain."

And then Pridelanders came.

"To save" song. Tune of verses is taken from first bars of Confutatis from Mozart's Requiem (d-moll, kv 626), but played in little faster tempo. Chorus find out at your own, by it must be in similar sublimed tone. Z is for Zira, A for Amini, S for Scar.

Capture of Pridelanders running to top of hill and Amini waiting in trap. Simba comes up first, then lion pounces from behind top on surprised king. Lionesses outrun them, but then all go back to help theirs monarch. Amini and Simba are rolling on the grass, gripping each other's neck, but Amini is going better, probably due to surprise.

_A:_

_War!_

_This I am all life through._

_Fighting world just to save you!_

_Fighting fate that might to hurt you deep_

Lionesses are running to fighting lions. Amini is on Simba, but when first Pridelanderess attending to hit him in back, he instantly jumps aside, so she hit the air. Simba raises up and preparing to pounce on Amini.

_Step_

_On the straight line of way_

_I won't let you go astray_

_I will guide you to right place, to safe keep_

Lions jump on each other and clash in the air. Fall down, still wrestling. On the word 'pain' Simba is cutting Amini's chest. Both fall awkwardly on the grass.

_Snow_

_Or a heat or a rain_

_I won't let you feel the pain_

_And if heaven is against, I will stand_

Some lioness pounces on Amini, he crouches, but her claws cut some bloody cuts on his back. Lion rolls aside, shunning paw of Simba.

_Blood_

_Or a sweat or a tear_

_You have nothing left to fear_

_Cause the every trial they do I will hand_

Switch capture to running Zira. She is looking in terror on fight behind her. We see tears in her eyes.

Chorus:

_Z:_

_So I will live by your love_

_Let Stars bless you from above_

_Let they reward all that I should do_

_I thank you_

On one second she meet stare of Amini. Lion is calm and smiling, although he is spotted with blood. Zira turns ahead and running further. Sparthi's ghost is running next to Zira.

_So I will go by you hand_

_Help I don't even demand_

_But you give it anyway_

_Just to save_

_For me to save..._

Switch to fighting lions from air perspective. Ghost of Scar, unseen by anyone, seems to fight with Amini, blocking some hits. Then he penetrates Amini's body and we see dead king and living lion as one. They are dodging enemies blows with unbelievable agility.

Second verse:

_S:_

_War_

_I just can't release you_

_You have some trials to go through_

_And to prove you worthy one in her heart_

Lionesses are attacking, but none of then can hit. Amini (he is glowing with unnatural light, due to Scar's aura) is backing, but he fights with Simba and by the way, gives some blows to Pridelanderesses. Both lions suddenly come on free space, Amini jumps back, few meters from Simba.

_Go_

_I will help you if I can_

_But you have to understand_

_That is up to you to take greater part_

Amini pounces on Simba. We see it from front perspective, so it looks similar to pounce of Scar in confrontation of LK.

_Fight_

_For her life, for her pride_

_And your life that'll stay inside_

_In her heart and in her mind from those days_

Simba jumps too. They meet in the air and clash. But Scars spirit is flying further, like he wasn't stopped by anything. He turns his head back and looks on Amini with fear.

_Fear_

_You cannot any more_

_Cause have all in control_

_If you can with all your fears stand to face_

Chorus:

Lions fall, Simba is slashing Amini in chest, making some serious wounds. Blackmaned falls motionless, but when lionesses are about to finish him, from out the screen comes Scar's ghost. He penetrate Amini's body and seems to raise him and made him run to north.

_S:_

_So she will live by your love_

_Let we bless you from above_

_Let we reward all that she should do_

_We thank you_

Amini is running to river, but we can see, that his wounds are severe and probably fatal. Blood is flowing from under his black mane. Scar's ghost is still within him, but barely keeps in. With every step the spectre is outrunning living body.

_So she will go by you hand_

_Help she doesn't even demand_

_But you give it anyway_

_Just to save_

_For her to save..._

Some lioness overtake Amini, he stops and suddenly hit her. She falls on the ground and lion starts to run again.

_S: Stand and fight_

_A: For her life_ Cut to Zira, who enters the river, but with front paws in water she turns back to Amini.

_Z: Feel the might_

_That you live_

_And prevail with power from inside_

Scar exits Amini's body and seems to hurry him with gesture. Lion is running fast, but his steps are uncertain and he is hobbling a little.

_S: Fight and win_

A: _Let me try_ Zira is swimming. Water is splashing on her face, we don't know, that drops on face are water or tears.

_Z: With this might you'll never die_

_In my heart and in my mind, deep within_

Amini reaches bank too and stands on beach, surrounded by Simba and four lionesses. We see in the background, that next five lionesses are on a way.

_A: So_

_This the end I will face_

_Hope I led you in right place_

_Hope I led you where you'll never cry_

Persecutors jump on lion, and he run to water, despite of bleeding wounds.

Zira looks on him and sees bloody track in water. Amini is swimming with remnants of his might.

_Z: Thanks_

_I am here, by your hand_

_And this story will not end_

_It will burn in my mind till I die_

Zoom to Amini from front. He is waving his paws in water. Every move causes stronger bloodlet. Lions stare becomes more and more hollow. Music stops.

\/\/\/

Hawaa was running with full speed like in a fewer. She wasn't looking aside, just ahead to the river. She noticed some silhouettes on other bank and she smiled despite tears. She ran to water even without slowing down and she started to swim naturally, like she was born swimmer. But just after few meters, strong stream took her.

"Nuka!" screamed in fear.

Nuka was standing on northern bank, holding by Anga. He was trying to escape her grasp and to his mother, still swimming in river. But Zira was going well, so cub sighed with relief calmed down. Then that scream sounded.

"Listen!" called Nuka. "Did you hear that?"

"Calm down, my dear..." replied Anga. "Your mom will be here any minute.

"But... It's Hawaa!" amazed cub. "Help her!"

"Who?" asked lioness, who was looking in Zira's direction. "Wait here, I'm coming for your mother." She let Nuka loose.

Cub was waiting for that opportunity. He jumped ahead, right to water. When exhausted Zira went on shore, her son hit the water and started to swim desperately in drowning Hawaa's direction. Queen even didn't notice it, because she fainted just on beach and all lioness ran to her. Only terrified Anga stayed in place, looking on swimming Nuka.

"Nuka! Back!" she called, but it was too late – cub was took by stream too. Anga crouched to jump to followed her, but she froze in last moment. She was poor swimmer and she would probably drown in few moments. She started to run on the bank to east. "Help me!" she called to pridesisters. Ndugu and Vii followed her instantly.

Nuka and Hawaa met in the middle of the river. They hugged themselves tight and did it in last moment – Hawaa was about to drown. So both were helplessly floating with fast stream. Female cub looked in eyes of her saviour.

"And now what?" asked with breaking voice.

"Well... I haven't it in my plan..." replied Nuka, chocking with water. "Try to swim... to my bank!"

Cubs doubled their efforts but there was no use. After few moves, they both started to drown. Only thing, that they were able to, to concentrate all strength to stay on surface.

"Nuka... I can't!" cried Hawaa.

"Of course, you can!" replied Nuka and coughed with water. "We must do to bank! Help me!"

"Go yourself!"

"No way!" called Nuka male cub and took Hawaa on his back. He was pushed underwater and started to emerge just for one breath, to be submerged right after. But this allowed Hawaa to breathe normally, and to push water with her paws. Nuka helped her as he was able, but his primary goal was to hold her over the surface and not to drown himself. They started to move to bank, but it was very slow progress. Too slow.

"I wish, that Amini was here." Thought Nuka, who was slowly fainting from exhaustion and lack of oxygen. "I think, we won't make it." But then miracle happened.

Amini grabbed cubs and clasped them to his severed chest. With other paw he started to desperately push the water. He was swimming slowly, but much faster than cubs alone. He was almost exsaunged and he was moving with fading might.

"Bank! To the bank!" was screaming Scar, seeing that Amini was barely conscious and he was swimming at random. Ghost flew down and once again merged with dying lion. Nuka, although fainting, immediately felt this strange change in his saviour.

"Dad?" asked with weary voice.

But in that moment contact faded and Amini directed right to bank. Nuka fainted for good and when lion left him and Hawaa on beach, he was unconscious.

Bleeding lion was on the edge of consciousness too and when Anga came to him, he even didn't recognize her. Amini thought that was Zira.

"My queen..." gasped. "I failed you... but your son is safe. I can't do anymore. My service is complete." His heart stopped.

Anga gentle touched dead body, then she carefully took cubs from his hug. Ndugu bowed with respect and pushed motionless Amini back into the water. Dead lion started to floating with stream.

Then Nuka coughed, opened his eyes and screamed.

"HAWAA!"

"Hush, my dear..." whispered Anga. "She is here..."

Female cub opened her eyes too and look on Nuka with weary stare.

"Oh, Nuka... My mother... she is... dead!" said with breaking voice and then burst in tears.

Cub went to her and hugged. He murmured with soothing, but then once again coughed with remnants of water from his gullet.

"Don't fear... You are safe now... we will take care about you..." but he burst in tears too, finally understanding, why Amini had disappeared.

\/\/\/

Lions ghosts surrounded Amini's spirit in silence. Blackmaned was confused and lost, seeing his own body floating into waterfall direction. So he looked on two groups of lions: one with two fullgrown, brownmaned once and second, with one blackmaned and second sandymaned lion. Between them was standing tiny cub with green eyes.

"Welcome on the other side, Amini." Said cub with mature voice. "As you probably know, you are dead."

"Not surprising." replied blackmaned. "But... too bad, it came now... Is Zira all right?"

One from the ghost, with black mane, just like Amini's ran to newcomer and hugged him cordially.

"Yes!" called lion with scar on his face. "And only because of you!"

"You are... Scar!" whispered former rogue.

"How did you know?" asked greeneyed cub and burst in laughter.

"Tarki, this is not good time for jests!" gasped sandymaned.

"Yes, right..." agreed Tarki.

Scar let Amini loose and stepped back.

"Thank you for... guarding my mate..." he noticed bolt of pain on Amini's face. "...and our common love. You proved worthy and brave, Amini. You saved her and all pride..." he turned angry stare to two lions, standing aside. "...from certain doom!"

"Taka, we wanted your good..."

"Save it, father!" interrupted blackmaned. "Don't you dare say another word about her! And now..." he put paw on Amini's shoulder. "You will take him on firmament. As high, as he deserved by his bravery and sacrifice."

"They were against us?" guessed lion.

"Precisely." Replied Scar. "You have destroyed plans of two Kings of Past: Ahadi and Mufasa. Not bad for just a rogue... Or we should call you 'the Rogue King'?"

"But Scar... what with them..." asked Amini with confused voice.

"Amini..." said Scar and came closer to lion. "It came wrong, but thanks to your help, didn't change into disaster... Zira is bearing your son... Kovu..."

"He will be your son." Muttered Amini with sadness in his voice.

"He will be Zira's in first place." Said Scar. "And that why we will love him both."

"Yes, you are right." Nodded Amini.

"I'm terribly sorry, that you have died and Zira stayed there alone..." he looked with freezing stare on Ahadi and Mufasa. "And don't know the future, I'm new here too. But I can promise you, that with every move, thought and word I will support Zira, cubs and pride in they live. I don't want any revenge..." he looked on father and brother. "At least, not for my death... But I will try to take care of Golden Ones. Will you help me, Amini?"

Rogue King smiled, hearing that his service hadn't finished.

"Why do you asking, Scar? You know I will!"


	17. 17 – Her lullaby

17 – Her lullaby

17 – Her lullaby

"You are ready!" whispered Zira, looking on her younger son. "Nice... very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had. What is your destiny?"

Kovu answered in the way he was expected to. Payback was nearing from paws of Kovu. Golden Queen regained faith in her quest. Kovu was the key to killing Simba and retaking throne of Priderock. This day was for Zira a celebration... just after a bereavement.

Death of Hawaa wasn't just a dead of lioness. It was loss of beloved pridesister, someone close to Zira as almost no one was. Queen was chocking with silent anger, that she would never see again that extraordinary subject, who wasn't Outlander by blood, but was Outlander in soul, maybe more than anyone in the pride. So, this pretty flower was killed... By Simba, of course, that by Simba. Only that lion could hurt so painfully.

But aside of personal loss, losing Hawaa was serious blow in whole pride. They had lost their best fighter, at least from females. Between Golden Ones, only Kovu was more deadly that Hawaa once was. And also pride lost vital element as a team. Greyfured lioness had been keeping morale high, adding spirit to uncertain ones. But then she was gone.

Zira also lost her son, Nuka. Lion had changed since that time a lot. Queen was terrified, what happened with her oldest cub. He became even more skinny and weak, but that wasn't the point. Zira decided to face the truth... Nuka was mad. This death crushed something inside him. He was fluctuating between morbid amusement and scaring melancholy, or between bolt of will of action and paralysing fear. Zira had been talking to Scar since king had died. But when she heard Nuka talking to his father, she felt fear. Her son did believe that Scar had ordered him a penance for his failure: to kill Simba personally. And, of course, from time to time, he was wandering on Outlands and calling Hawaa.

In some flashes of reason, he was speaking with mother like old Nuka had used to. But such days were rare. For most time, Nuka seemed to be like overgrown cub, jocular and capricious. Maybe in easier time, he would had recover easier. But Outlands faced a menace of hunger, comparing with worst time of dry season. Simba was preparing her daughter to first hunt, so he was sending regular patrols on Pridelands savannah. Outlanders were forced to ineffective hunting with all pride or to search food on theirs land. And expert of Outlands huntings – Nuka, was useless for that then.

So lionesses became more restless. Of course, they all still obedient to Zira, but morale was low. Almost no one looked on retaking Pridelands as a revenge. It became just way to conquer paradise with plenty of food, noting more. Queen was trying to prevent those threats, but it was difficult. She was eating even less than pride, so she was walking in constant hunger. She understood, that in that rate, she would be mad soon too. Strike had to be started as soon as it was possible. Golden Pride was unable to survive another dry season.

"And what must you do?" asked Zira her son, imagining salvation of her pride – dying Simba.

"I must kill him!" replied Kovu with unnatural voice. He was hungry too.

\/\/\/

Vivid pictures. Floating memories. Past and presence in one.

Her, sending Kovu to trick Kiara. Smell of hot and sultry smoke over savannah. Watching on amusing scene of Simba, greeting Kovu in pride. And waiting, damned waiting. Vitani was impatient, so she proposed a reconnaissance. Kovu hadn't killed Simba yet, although he had got so close... More cursed waiting. And that HUNGER!

Day after sending Kovu, Zira ordered pride to feed at any cost. They were eating old carcasses, sucking marrows from bones, even eat termites in vast amount. Threat of venom intoxication? Who cares, they had to survive and gain some strength for final fight. Zira was swallowing next portion of disgusting insects and hoping that Kovu was near to fulfil his quest.

\/\/\/

"I can't watch this!" yelled Scar. "Tarki, do something!"

Starfriends: Scar, Tarki, Sparthi and Amini were laying on Termite Hill's top, invisible in daylight. Sun was slowly setting and they were gazing on grim routine of dying pride with terror in eyes. Even Tarki, usually flooding companions with jokes, was silent. That was sign of defeat.

"You know, why we can't do anything!" replied starcub with painful voice. "Your attack on father and Amini's intervention were breaking the pact too. We have a draw with them – they broke it and so did we."

"Nice deal!" gasped Sparthi. "They were just trying to stop long planned plot and Mufasa..." he looked on Scar and said with gave voice. "If I were you... I would have killed him too."

They stayed silent for long minutes, then Amini asked.

"So, what we shall do now?"

"You, nothing." Said Tarki. "You have spoken with Kovu, what Ahadi counted as intervention. Scar is out anyway, because he can't establish contact with any Golden One. I'm an arbiter now... So there is just Sparthi... against two Ancient."

Sandymaned lion sighed with regret and bowed his head to the ground. He spoke, ashamed.

"I'm too weak to deal with them both. Forgive me..."

"Yes, we know..." said Scar. "No one could do it better. So, they know, that they have higher ground, so they are just waiting, for us to break the pact. And then, they will interfere without scruples."

Again silence came into that hot afternoon. Four of friends was helpless against the rules that were ruling skyword. The Circle of Life got them even after death. But suddenly, they felt presence of someone new, someone who wasn't frequent guest there.

"Sarafina." Muttered Scar with totally indifferent voice.

"Should I go away, Taka?" asked lioness.

"No." replied dead king with irony. "Sit here and watch how dreams of you and your daughter become true – Golden Pride is being eradicated from existence.

Lioness came to ghost and sit on ledge below them. She turned her stare on Scar and asked with sorrowful voice.

"You are still angry on me?" Lion even budged. "Right, you have your reasons... But I'm here to atone my errors. I know the way to save... as many of Golden Ones, as possible."

"Tell it to Hawaa." Gasped Scar with venomous voice. Sarafina turned her stare into the ground and replied with breaking voice.

"She sent me here... I was too scared to speak with you... but she made me." Because no one from ghost answered, she continued. "This is the way of saving the pride... but it require Zira's failure... and surrender of the rest. You can do nothing, but Hawaa and I will act. She feels, that she has some way to contact with Vitani... because Nuka isn't... in condition to do anything. So, you must listen to me..."

\/\/\/

And finally, a chance.

Kovu had decoyed Simba into an ambush... No, Zira was there incidentally, hunting with all pride. But it didn't matter, Kovu took Simba near the bank of river...

"Attack!" ordered Zira and lead strike on Simba.

They weren't prepared, so usurper easily evaded first attack. He ran to the gorge, but there was just dead end. Dead end – Zira was savouring with those words.

"Remember your training! As a unit!" but in fact, the was no formation in this chase. Just pursuit for the mortal enemy. Hunting. Yes, it was hunting. But exhausted lioness weren't able to catch him. Usurper managed to get to logs mass and was quickly climbing on it.

Fortunately Kovu was in place. He looked on desired target... and... did nothing!

Next scenes merged in Zira's mind in one. Nuka, climbing after Simba. A crash... falling logs... Her son, Scar's son, dying under trunks.

"Nuka..." whispered queen.

"I'm sorry, mother... I tried..." gasped her son and went to the sky, to Scar...

\/\/\/

"Nuka!" called Hawaa and caught the lion's soul, ascending on the firmament. Below them, Golden Pride was giving last salute to the prince. And just above them, spirit of Nuka was floating slowly up.

"Nuka!" whispered dead lioness.

"Hawaa?" asked lion with amaze. He sounded, like he was awaking from deep slumber. "But how it... Am I dead?"

"Yes, my love, you are." Sobbed Outlanderess and burst in tears. "I tried too... but..."

"Simba! Mother!" called lion, and jumped out from Hawaa's hug. "They are going on Pridelands..." then he realised for the first time, that he wasn't able to do anything. He couldn't serve his mother and his pride. "But... we can't do anything, right?"

"Right, my son." Said voice from above them. Scar descended on gorge's slope and stood before Nuka.

"Father..." whispered lion and bowed his hear. "Dad, I'm sorry, I fai... ughm!" he was hugged tight by dead king.

"Don't say a word, my boy!" muttered Scar with breaking voice. "I saw it all... I saw your... bravery and valour." He stopped for long pause, to speak again. "But now it's done... You can rest now."

"Dad... what with mom? What with Vitani?" Nuka freed from father's hug and asked with terrified voice. "What with... KOVU!" he gasped coldly, turning his stare on lone lion, running into Priderock's direction. "No... he can't be... a traitor! He was always better than me..." Hawaa came to beloved lion and put paw on his shoulder. Nuka looked on her. "Hawaa, please... tell me it's not true!"

"Calm down, dear..." whispered lioness. "Your father will handle with everything... he is able to."

"Hawaa!" ordered Scar. "Take my son on Firmament, he must rest. I will go with pride."

"Yes, my king!" acknowledged lioness and bowed. "Come, Nuka. We must go..."

"Dad... say me just one." Asked Nuka. "Were we doing enough?"

Dead king looked on him with sad and compassionating stare.

"Enough? You did much more that I had right to demand from you." Said with breaking voice. "Son, soon we will talk... But now I must go with your mother..."

He raised paw and touched his forehead with extended claws. It was an ancient salute of warriors, giving only after victorious battle. Nuka wasn't convinced, if that battle was won, but he returned salute. If his father recognise him as worthy to receive such a sign, he was sure that somehow, they already won. When dead king followed pride, going slowly in Priderock direction, Nuka turned to Hawaa.

"My love... I'm so glad we are finally together..." said with breaking voice. "But I'm so worried about mother and..."

"Nuka..." whispered lioness. "Your mission is over. Now is their turn and if they do it half the way you did... they cold be proud."

"But I failed... I didn't kill Simba today... I didn't that day too..." said with sleepy voice. He felt like all world was slowing down and becoming more and more silent.

"You have never failed." Replied Hawaa. "That day, someone disturbed you in unfair way. Today... Today is still now. We can't see the future. Maybe, you mission will be accomplished soon."

"Maybe..." whispered Nuka, almost sleeping.

"You must rest, now, to free from what is imprisoning you on this earth. Soon, we will meet again... and be one."

"Sing me a lullaby..." asked Nuka and felt asleep.

\/\/\/

"Last chance, Zira: Go home." Called Simba through sound of heavy rain. Two ranks of lionesses were standing against other. And two leader between them.

"I am home!" replied Zira with emotion. "Attack!"

Outlanders started theirs charge. Queen, although dimmed by hunger, rage and grief after losing two sons – a hero and a traitor, still was commander and was thinking as a commander. Her mind registered moves of enemy. Pridelanders had no own tactic: they moved after Golden Ones had moved and speeded up, when they do this. Zira was standing on rock behind fighting line. She was in the same time, commander and only reinforcement. She was ready to jump where line would be broken. Meanwhile, she was encouraging her pride.

"Go for the eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must!" she was calling loud with firm voice, but inside she was terrified.

Nine lioness against eleven plus Simba, no... eight against ten – Vitani went for Nala. Zira at first wanted to call her daughter back, to support main line, but then she thought, that killing a usurper's mate would break morale of enemy. But then, all plan failed – Outlanderesses hadn't managed to pierce Pridelanders rank. So whole fight break to lost of minor duel and chaos won on battle field. Zira narrowed her eyes, but calmed down quickly – that was unavoidable. Her pride was trained to fight with Hawaa. No one could replace that element of puzzles. Zira roared and lighting crossed the sky. She jumped down to determine her fate once for all. She laughed with both relief and despair. So, after so many years, it showed to be so easy? Just paw-to-paw duel?

"Simba..." she called, going in usurper's direction. "You're mine!"

"She's going for Simba!" yelled terrified Amini.

"Indeed!" replied Scar and Sparthi at once. Desert lion added. "You have never seen her in duel... Simba is in serious trouble!"

So they were watching to battle, barely repressing emotions, just like two lion's ghost on Priderock.

"Dad... could we..." asked Mufasa, but Ahadi interrupted.

"No, we broke pact once and they are watching... Come on!" called. "She is just a lioness! Simba will crush her!"

"Yes, you're right." Agreed Mufasa, but without conviction.

Zira slashed Simba hitting lion in shoulder. And then, happened something, that was unbelievable to everyone – usurper felt onto ground. One blow of older, lighter and tormented by hunger lioness knocked out giant, heavy and well-fed male. Almost instantly, all fights stopped. Enemies jumped away from themselves to watch on duel between the leaders. War was going to be determined in that way.

Surprised and little scared Simba was standing in place. Queen was slowly walking around him, watching his uncertain stare and preparing herself. Finally, Simba moved too, but for this moment was waiting Zira. She raised her paw in final attend and...

"Kiara?" whispered confused Simba, when pair of lions jumped between fighting ones.

"Kovu!" called amazed Zira. "Move!" added with anger and despair. Her son wasted a brilliant chance to get usurper.

"You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!" gasped queen and realised with burning regret, what a giant error she had made. If Kovu, all time loved and drawing her attention, well fed and trained with so much effort failed... and Nuka, whole his life second, scorned and neglected, proved his loyalty for the price of death... she had been blind, all her live. Menace of failure hit her even before Kovu replied.

"You'll never hurt Kiara... or Simba. Not while I'm here." Said traitor and was standing still on her way to usurper. She had truly lost both sons. "Both, because my stupidity!" called piercing scream in her soul. "Now, there is only one way to atone that error: win or die!"

"Vitani... now!" ordered last charge. But she heard in reply word coming from mouth of lioness... who looked like Vitani, but wasn't her for sure.

"No, Mother!" said princess. "Kiara's right. Enough."

Right, enough. Zira wasn't able to take more. She understood that she lost all of her children. Her small Vitani gave up, thanks to promise of easier life and peace. So, was there any reason to fight still? "Yes!" thought queen. "Win or die! Nuka hasn't died in vain!"

"If you will not fight... then you will die as well." Gasped, hoping that words of disowning would wake daughter's conscience. But they wouldn't.

Rank of her pridesisters moved in uncertain move, then first lionesses started to walk in Vitani's direction. Fear, betrayal and surrendering – that were three most dangerous pestilential illnesses were infecting faster than anything other and so was then. Vitani, daughter of queen and most loyal soldier of queen's army, had surrendered. If Zira could demand from weak, hungry and feared lionesses to be braver than the princess?

"Wh-wha... Where are you going? Get back here!" she was freezing inside, watching all her subject going into Simba' direction.

"Let it go, Zira. It's time to put the past behind us." Said Simba with triumphal smile. "Great philosophy for murderers and thieves." Whispered bitter voice in Zira's mind. "To commit a crime and... to forget. Made all forget about sins and errors, just to have free way to repeat evil in future. Left past behind? Well... he just killed an ancient pride, by forcing it to disown itself." No way back, only way ahead.

"I'll never let it go!" called Golden Queen. She was whom she was. Forgetting meant death. In own heart... and heart of all dear to her. She wasn't able to betray Scar. Love had been showing her way since she met him. And she was ready to die for that! "This is for you, Scar!" whispered and pounced on Simba.

Life's not fair, is it? On way of deadly charge of Outlands queen appeared Kiara. Lioness just pounced in the same time, to block attack on her father. She hit by pure coincidence, in awkwardly way, she even wasn't trying to slash Zira. She just hit her with all mass, significantly greater than mass of skinny Outlanderess. They both flew aside and rolled to the edge of gorge. As I said: life's not fair, is it? – Genius warrior-queen was stopped by clumsy child that had luck. Or, had something more.

"NO!" screamed Scar, seeing Mufasa driving Kiara's charge. He jumped to stop that, but it was already too late.

Both lionesses felt out, beyond edge. They were falling from the slope down, where Ahadi was waiting. Dead king pushed his great-granddaughter to rock-wall and helped her to get basin. Before Scar, Amini or Sparthi managed even to get to the edge, queen was already hanging on paws above the abyss of gorge.

"Stop!" ordered Mufasa and pounced on his brother.

Ahadi instantly jumped from valley and attacked Sparthi and Amini. Although, he had two enemies, but he easily knocked down Amini in one blow. Power of the older king was much greater. Surprised Sparthi wanted to avoid Ahadi, but was caught too. So, five lions started their fight and Zira was slowly sliding down.

"Zira! Give me your paw!" Called Kiara from safe ledge above queen. She lowered her hand to help her. Zira was looking on her with rage.

"What?!" she thought. "She want to save me? For what? For another humiliation?" she hit with paw at random. "I don't want anything from murderer's heir!"

"Zira, come on... I'll help you..." assured Kiara.

Queen looked in her eyes and froze. Lioness was convinced, she was talking truth. She was really trying to save Zira, like she didn't know, what it means. "So, the murderer raised his cubs in sympathy, that he hadn't had for Scar and us... In luxury, although he sentenced us for starve to death. Maybe, she even don't know, what her father did."

And sudden wave of sorrow deluged her heart. She failed Scar, her children and her pride. She allowed that her mate was unavenged, allowed her children to die or to be swayed by the enemy, ancient pride of her ancestors to be destroyed. "I was... too weak!" cried in mind. "I failed the trial. I'm not Scar, who won with the Circle of Life itself... I'm just..." She was desperately thinking about Vitani and Kovu. "They made their choice... they betrayed me and Scar... but they are my children, anyway! How will they manage to live with Simba? He will be always hate them because of me... If I be with them too. If I survive, I'll made their future hard as my life was. Let this be my last gift for them... They left me... but I can't left them... That why I have to be gone... Simba, you won't get you satisfaction. You won this time... but you'll be never half a lion that Scar was!"

"No... Never!" she whispered and let loose her grab. Desert Queen started falling down, to meet with the water.

\/\/\/

The pain burst and faded in the same moment. She hit some log, and even didn't feel, just heard a sound of breaking bones. She went under surface felling nothing except paralysing weakness in all body. She wasn't able to move her crushed limbs and she didn't try to. This chapter was over.

She opened eyes underwater and saw dark abyss below her and shining brightness above. But that wasn't just light of sun. It burns with light of thousands of stars. Suddenly, Zira felt that she can move again. Her body stopped to limit her and she made strong move with paws.

She noticed, then she lost her own body beneath her and her spirit was quickly ascending to the surface. And in this light, she saw face of her beloved Scar, waiting just for her. She made another move and then she reached the shining surface of death.

\/\/\/

She found herself elsewhere.

Floating in free space, surrounded by dark sky, lighted only by stars above her. But those stars were much closer than she had ever seen. And tiny world below her was shrinking and disappearing under her feet. She was ascending to firmament.

"Zira!" called blackmaned lion with scar on his face.

"Scar!" whispered queen and they joined in tight hug.

Lioness burst in tears, that she had been repressing for many years.

"Scar, forgive me!" called with breaking voice. "All I wanted..."

"I love you!" interrupted Scar. "And I hope you forgive me, that I demanded so much from you. But now, we are one, my queen."

From shade came out others silhouettes: Hawaa, Amini, Sparthi, some strange and greeneyed cub and started to newcomer.

"Is this all..." asked Zira.

"Our family here." Answered Scar. "Nuka will be here soon. Then we will be together!"

"Brother?" whispered lioness. "Amini!" she looked on Scar with uncertain stare. "Scar, I..."

Dead king smiled and licked her face.

"I know it all. I saw it and my friend, Amini, told me. Well, I never hoped, that I would be your only subject."

"And what with me?" asked starcub. "I won't get a hug? This is size discrimination!"

And all ghost, even confused Zira, burst in laugher. She came to small one and licked him on forehead.

"I have no idea, who are you, but as Scar friend, you are friend of mine." She said.

"Friend?" amazed he. "I'm Tarki and I'm Scar's uncle!" Zira narrowed her eyes in amazement. "Yes." Added Tarki. "I think, that his family is messed up, too."

But then queen froze in wave of fear and sorrow. She turned to her mate with silent question on face. Scar replied with serious voice.

"My dear... It came all wrong. And not because of me, our you, but because my old argument with my father and brother. We failed, because we allowed Nuka and you to die... But we don't cry. You know why?" Zira shocked her head. "Because thanks to this, we are together now..." he turned his stare somewhere else and added, looking in darkness. "And our enemies... whom I love but still I fight them, made theirs move. Now... we will undone the errors in the Circle of Life! We will restore glory of our names and revive the Golden Pride!" he went to Zira and hugged her again. "And then our flag will fly..."

Tarki came to them, jumped on Zira's shoulder and whispered.

"By the way... your lullaby... You have nice voice!"


	18. 18 – The Golden Queen

18 – The Golden Queen

18 – The Golden Queen

Dawn on the Outlands.

Dawn of failure and shame.

Zira, on lead of her pride, reached Golden Hall just after sunrise. She was hobbling, just like Vii, Thela and Doria – lionesses who survived expedition to Pridelands. They were wounded. But that cuts on fur weren't even half that painfully, as those scars inside. They had lost. Maybe because of betrayal, but that didn't change anything – they failed, hadn't avenge Scar and had got known, that Shakisa was probably dead.

Sun was shining on four exhausted lioness, followed by five pridesisters, wounded earlier, but now, in far better condition. Anga was carrying in her jaw Hawaa, as well as Ndugu was carrying Vitani and on the end of that procession was walking Nuka. He was silent, but only because all tears had been exhausted. Inside, he was crying still, grieving Rama and Amini. He just had discovered, how he was loving old and wise lioness, he had used to call aunt. And Amini... In Nuka's life, Amini's star shone like supernova and faded just few days later. It wasn't fair! He already had lost his father then he lost aunt and new friend. Also, he understood, that his mother was still in grave danger and they would live with Simba's menace over.

"Come on, Nuka!" called Asana. "I can take you on back..."

"You are hurt on back." Noticed cub dismally.

"It's almost healed." Spurred him Golden One. "I hope, you won't squirm there..."

"I won't risk, aunt." Replied Nuka. "We must rest... all of us."

But he speeded up and went to Anga and Hawaa. Female cub was sleeping after that terrified night.

"Never mind..." said Scar's son. "I just wanted to see if all is all right..." he found, that those words were sounding rather... improper. "At least, in our situation." Added.

So they came inside Golden Hall and almost instantly laid to sleep. Zira only made sure that Vitani was laid in golden throne and she felt on the ground, right in place where she had stopped. For the first time in his life, that was Nuka who went to his mother and licked her for 'goodnight'. Earlier it was rather opposite. But queen even didn't feel that caress, because, when her son hugged her, she was already asleep.

So, Nuka came to Anga, who was laying Hawaa to sleep.

"She is in shock." Said lioness. "Someone should be with her all the time."

Nuka answered with almost mature voice.

"Go rest, aunt. I will stay with her."

So lioness went in some calmer place and Nuka laid down and cuddled cub. She was sleeping restlessly, time to time murmuring something with fear. But after few moments in Nuka's hug she calmed down and felt in deeper slumber. Nuka felt easier too, hearing to breathing of his friend. He closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep as soon as possible and waking later, just to discover, that all recent events were just a nightmare.

\/\/\/

They awoke almost at dusk, all surprised, barely believing, what had happened day before. Zira opened her eyes as the last one.

"Scar?" she called in silence of the mound. No one dared to say anything. "Scar, where are..." then curse of memory deluged queen she gasped with pain and whispered barely. "Amini..." but that call couldn't be answered too.

Zira felt motionless on the ground and remained still for long minutes. Finally, she stood and looked on her pride. She was silently counting sisters that left, not that she wasn't sure, who many were them, but to believe, that this number is so small. And she said with unnatural voice.

"My pride... I failed you as a queen." Murmur of amaze sounded between lionesses. "I allow us to lose and I know, that is my fault." Murmur become louder. "That why I should step down!" all sounds spotted, cut in one second. "You will have to chose lioness, who will be a regent, until Nuka would came to proper age and..."

Pride exploded. All Golden Ones gave loud roar, who made mound trembling and scaring Hawaa in first second. But then even that small cub in impulse of the heart, joined that roar with her quiet try. Golden Pride was loud, until Zira raised her paw.

"What do you mean?" asked with breaking voice. Then cubbish voice sounded. It was Hawaa.

"No, my lady... Don't give up! We need you!"

All lionesses looked on cub, born in Pridelands, but not with anger or scorn but with respect.

"Yes!" called Vii. "You are our queen!"

"GOLDEN QUEEN! GOLDEN QUEEN!" started exclaiming whole pride. Zira slowly ascended on dirt mound inside of hall. When she stood on it's top, silence came to chamber.

"Do you know, what I did?" asked her sisters.

"You proved valour in the face of stronger enemy!" replied one of lioness. Zira didn't notice which one, due to darkness inside.

"But I allowed our friends to die!"

"They will guard us from the sky!" shouted some other one.

"With lord Scar!" added another.

There was no room for any hesitation. Golden Pride was sure – they wanted theirs queen where she belonged – on the throne. Zira saw it in eyes of her friends. No one blamed her for failure. No one even thought, she could had done it better. And they were still loyal to Scar.

"Pride!" she called. "Enemy, the usurper's forces, have beaten us. But this was has just began!" roar sounded in Golden Hall. "We remember about what is ours and we will retake it!" another roar broke silence of chamber. "I will lead you to the victory... or die trying. But first, I'll make sure our cause will win. Do you believe in that?"

"GOLDEN QUEEN! GOLDEN QUEEN!" replied pride, raising paw in salute to monarch. Under her leadership, they were one. She slowly went down, carefully not to damage stretched muscles and rotated joints and came closer to Hawaa. Cub was shaking, but from cold, definitely not because of fear. She was looking safely in queen's eyes, especially, after Nuka came and put his paw on her shoulder.

"My child... why did you came with us."

"I'm not a Pridelander!" replied with serious voice. "I have never been. I'm not like them and loathe their cruel deeds. Please, accept me in you pride."

Zira looked on her with amaze, thought for some time and asked.

"Where is your mother?" in cub's eyes appeared two tears.

"She is dead. Simba killed her, when he found, I had went to warn you..."

Roar of rage exploded in mound. Lionesses couldn't believe in what they had heard.

"Dead?" asked Zira with hollow voice. "And you came to warn us?"

"I came too late, ma'am!" sobbed cub. "I'm sorry."

"Stars! You are..." she was stunned by power of will in tiny cub. "...our hero! You risked your life for us!"

"I guess, in vain, ma'am." And burst in tears.

"But... your mother was obedient to Simba..." said Zira with surprised voice. "How it could be..."

"SIMBA IS NOT A KING!" cried out Hawaa. "HE IS NOT LIKE MISTER SCAR! HE IS JUST A TYRANT!" called with emotional voice. "I want nothing more to do with him!" added with quieter and calmer voice. "Will you be my queen, aunt Zira?"

Lioness sighed and looked on Nuka. Cub was asking with his stare "Let her stay, please, let her stay!" But it wasn't necessary. Zira was so intrigued and amazed with Hawaa, that she even didn't know what to thing. And honest devotion of her cast a enchantment on queen. Small cub was someone special. But Zira had to ask.

"Do you know, that it means? If you stay with us, you will suffer hunger and thirst, because day of our return won't came too fast..." queen knew, that in few months Kovu and cubs of Doria, Vii and Thela would be born. So pride would be grounded until cubs would be old enough. She looked on Hawaa with sympathy and almost mother-like care. "We would take you back on other bank and you will tell Simba, we have taken you by force. So you will be back on Priderock, where you will suffer no hunger. But still, when time of you return will come, we will remember what you have done and do you no harm. I swear it!"

"No!" sobbed Hawaa. "I want stay here, whatever it means. I will be useful to pride, I will try to..."

"You helped us already." Interrupted Zira. "And you already deserved you our gratitude. But I ask you: are you ready to live on this poor soil? We can't promise you luxury and easy life... Only, that you will be one of us."

"I like to, my queen!" smiled Hawaa through her tears.

"So, welcome on the Outlands, my child!" called Zira and all lioness roared with proud roars. They lost sister and brother day before, but this day they gained new soul on board. Strong soul, able to live theirs hard life.

"Long live the queen!" whispered Hawaa and Zira hugged her to heart.

\/\/\/

So, this is an actual beginning of the story. From that day on, real life on the Outlands started. It was hard and difficult, but in that struggle with the Circle of Live itself was something great, greater than most thing we ever have done in our lives. It was marked with tears, but those were heroes tears. Bravery could be easily seen everyday, if we look carefully.

"Nuka!" called Hawaa with weary voice. "I'm hungry!"

She was lying on the ground before Golden Hall, waiting for lionesses, to back form their expedition. Small amount of food, that Zira left for cubs was gone and Hawaa was feeling terrible pain in her stomach as well as dizziness in her head. But with fading sight, she looked Nuka, coming to her with something in jaw.

"Nuka... I'm so sorry..." she sobbed. "I'm weak... I don't complain... but I'M HUNGRY!"

Scar's son went to his friend and put next to her desert mouse.

"Not very delicious, but satisfying." Said, pretending merry voice.

She almost pounced on pray and devour it with few portions, almost without chewing. When she finally finished this minimal meal, she looked on Nuka with fear in her stare.

"I... I... ate it all! Sorry, Nuka, I didn't want to..."

"Don't worry!" he replied. "I have eaten already." He lied and laughed to cover collywobbles.

"Nuka, I'm so sorry, I will be better in time. I will..."

"Hush." said Nuka and hugged her friend. "You are very brave. Very!" he gentle licked her forehead. "I will be back soon, but now I must get something for Vitani."

"Right." Nodded Hawaa. "I will wait here."

And Scar's son went on Outland's hills under merciless sun of dry season.

\/\/\/

His mother, as well as rest of the pride, wasn't far. Just one hill range on west, in the valley called Elephant Graveyard. They had some unfinished business there.

"Run for your life!" screamed some hyena, but in next second received fatal blow from Zira's paw. Golden Lionesses were slowly moving through the gorge, killing every scavenger, they found. Of course, they were sparing the smallest pups, what were clearly too young to be involved in killing Scar, but intensively kept making them orphans. Whole gorge became fulfilled with screams of fear and pain. Lionesses were moving slowly, so great part of clan escaped, but total extermination wasn't point of raging avengeresses. They knew well that fate of exiled outcast is often much worse that death.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" were roaring Golden Ones and going further. Lionesses were wounded, hobbling and weak, but even ten of crippled lionesses for surprised clan of hyenas were harbingers of doom. Scavengers didn't try to resist, just after first attack they went into panic retreat. And that was exactly, what Golden Ones wished to.

"Scar!" called Zira, when they reached to end of the valley and hyenas were already running through thorny bushes to the Great Desert. "Half of your enemies are punished... And we won't give up, until we punish the other half!" her voice echoed from wall and speeded to the sky. Scar was looking on this from firmament with heart heavy of regret. He wasn't able to say his mate, that this is not what he was expecting from his subjects.

\/\/\/

And three months later, when dry season was burning earth with rays of scorching sun, another procession went out from Outlands. Whole pride too, but this time they crossed dried remnants of Border River and came to Pridelands savannah. Only Anga stayed with Nuka, Vitani, Hawaa and cubs, born few days before. Rest of Golden Ones were accompanying theirs queen in very special mission. Labour of royal descendant.

Zira was walking slowly and carefully, due to advanced pregnancy. Time of labour was near, so she decided to be then on Pridelands – land where her son was to become a king. Pride stopped in Cubs Sanctuary and surrounded the den around with an iron circle, waiting for enemy. Queen went into shelter and waited for her time.

Simba meet them on hunting. He was only with seven lionesses, also was surprised with that invasion.

"Zira!" called with both anger and fear. "Get out from my land."

But he was just ignored, only answer were moans of bearing queen. So he called again.

"So you want the official sentence? Right: As the king of Pridelands, I sentence you and all your pride to be exiled from this kingdom, under penalty of death." But still, only answer were just deadly stares of lionesses, guarding Zira. "I'm serious." Added Simba with uncertain voice.

"You are no one!" gasped Zira from den. "Your time will soon end... usurper!"

And then first cry of newborn cub sounded. Simba hesitated, hearing something, he hadn't been expecting. He looked on his pack and said.

"We must back on Priderock, for reinforcements." And so they did.

But where they went will all pride, Outlanders were not there. Only Cubs Sanctuary was fulfilled with fresh scent of newborn cub. Prince Kovu born on Pridelands.

\/\/\/

Zira had to do some break. After few days after giving birth Kovu, she was fully arranged with caring about cub. She was proud of her child, looking strong and healty. Although Kovu wasn't son of Scar, somehow, he was similar too him – dark fur and probably, in future, dark mane. Also, he was looking on mother with unusual for a cub, intelligence. Zira hoped, that he would come in her mate pawprints.

But three days from labour, she left him under care of Anga. She had to do something, alone. She went out from Outlands and turned to west. She passed Elephant Graveyard and dried swamps next to Border River. At the sunset she reached desert outskirts, a place where she once had met Scar. She well knew that sandy hill, where she saw her king and mate for the very first time. Then, sand had overgrown with grass, as after end of Great Drought, desert got back a little. But place was the same, Zira felt it deep inside.

She looked to north-west, towards her old home, Golden Sands. But not the keep of her family was concerning her. She was once again trying to her beloved in whispers of desert wind. For once more, without result.

"But I know that you are here, Scar!" she called to sandy plain. "And you are all the time next to me... I will endure live without you, until I have quest to do. I will raise your cubs, my love and teach them, how to avenge you and restore your glory!" said with firm and loud voice. "I love you, Scar and I always will. But help me... It's so hard without you."

She almost burst in tears, but she represses her cry. There were no time for that, no single tear until her mission would be done. If one day, she told Amini that old Zira had died and new one hadn't born yet, then it wasn't true anymore. She truly born to new life, as a mother, as a leader and as an avenger.

She was not Pridelands Queen anymore, but for sure she was Golden Queen.

That was obligating to face whole Circle of Life herself. And she was ready to do it.


	19. 19 – Epilogue Another round

19 – Epilogue (Another round)

19 – Epilogue (Another round)

"And she was ready to do it." Finished Taka, looking on his auditory.

Lioness were lying still, inside the Golden Cave, some with closed eyes, but none of them was sleeping. His story, as well as earlier story about Scar, enchanted lioness of Golden Pride with strong spell. It wasn't merit of his storytelling skill, rather a power of this tale itself. No one remained indifferent to this story, especially there.

Taka the Second, called that after his famous grandfather, also known as Scar, was younger brother of king Dhahabu and princess Amali. He was moderate built male with sandy fur and black mane, probably heritage of grandfather. Something unusual in his appearance was short but sandy-red beard, making him unlike to any other Pridelander or even Golden One. Probably this beard made him look seriously on his young age, what made him perfect bard and arbiter of prides. Since he had started his duty of communicating and building cooperation between prides, he was also a storyteller and some kind of historian of both Pridelanders and Golden Ones. In hard times of Second Drought, aside diplomatic role he played, all the tales he was telling to lions were sustaining their spirits. Even Dhalimu understood this, that why he had allowed him to speak with Golden Pride.

"Oh..." whispered Kota, beautiful lioness with shining gold fur and green eyes. "I've never seen queen Zira in that perspective..."

"Stop that!" interrupted king Dhalimu. Giant, brownmaned lion stood and entered circle of lionesses. "These are just fancy stories... a fairytales..."

"This is history about your grandmother." Said Taka with firm voice. "And my grandmother, queen Zira. Remember it, sir."

King looked like was about to hit younger and weaker male but after a while he just burst in laughter.

"Ha! My cousin spoke well!" he called. "Praise Zira, my grandmother and mother of my father, Kovu! Long live the glory of our family line..." he came closer to prince of Prideland and whispered him to ear. "But don't you dare tell again about regicide, Scar, Zira and such a stuff... because I don't want to kill you."

"I'm not the only one, who knows this tale. You will hear it anyway... cousin!" finished with cold whisper. Monarch laughed.

"Good... I like you, Taka. What a shame that you are just second in line... What a shame that Dhahabu kicked you out from the pride... But, we can't help it... regicide is a terrible crime, don't you think?"

"My brother hasn't banished me!" replied Taka. "I took this service according to my own will."

"Service of a royal messenger?" asked Dhalimu with irony. "And teller of fairytales? Well, it's good to have an aim in life."

"I must go, cousin." Gasped Taka and bowed before king, but without any respect. He added louder. "My brother is waiting for news from Golden Sands."

"Tell him, we are fine." Ordered king.

"I'll tell him, what I saw." Replied Taka. King smiled, covering anger inside.

"All right, you deserved for meal you have eaten and water you have drunk. I like fairy tales. Now, go on your 'mission'."

"Right, sir." Gasped wandered, went out from royal and turned into desert. He started to march with slow steps, saving energy for desert crossing.

"We will go on hunting in hour." Ordered Dhalimu to lionesses. "You can rest until that."

In times of drought, only night were allowing on hunts. Life was hard, both on Pridelands, Golden Sands and others kingdoms, that were in alliance with them, thanks to journeys of Taka. But on land of Golden Family, life was hard especially. Reign of king Dhalimu was difficult for all subject and guests of pride as well.

\/\/\/

Kota overtook him right behind border of Keep's Grass. He heard her running, stopped and waited until lioness came there. Before she touched him, he said with uncertain voice.

"He can be observing us..."

"He can." Replied lioness and hugged Taka tight. "But I don't care about it. I'm sick of this fear." She licked him in cheek and added. "And I hoped, that someday, you will feel it too..."

Taka sighed and turned to beloved. He looked in her green eyes and said with weary and painful voice.

"We were talking about that hundreds of times. I can do nothing!" she turn her stare into the ground and replied with sad voice.

"He want me to be his mate. Bereavement after Niva will end in week."

"So, you will become queen..." said Taka, faking admire. In fact, he was burning inside from despair.

"I will be tyrant's toy!" sobbed Kota. "Don't you see?! We even don't know, what happened to Niva, but I'm sure, that brute had been beating her from start. And if you..."

Taka sighed again and interrupted lioness.

"I can assure you asylum on Priderock. I'm not well with my brother, but he will accept you, if I ask him..."

"No!" exclaimed Kota. "Whole pride is suffering! We are suffering from drought, but this isn't even half the pain, we are suffering from that tyrant..."

"He is a rightful king!" called lion, but without any conviction. "He is son of my uncle Kovu and aunt Kiara. What should I do? Depose him?!" he was looking in beautiful eyes of lioness, that moment filled with tears. "He is my cousin! I can't turn against my family! I can only tell it to my brother..."

"...who thinks exactly like you." Finished Kota. "And nothing will change.

"Kota..." whispered Taka and hugged lioness. "I love you and would do anything, I can, to be with you and see you safe... But only what I can do. Don't require from me breaking the laws. This is not about us... this is more important than any single lion's fate. This is the Circle of Life! We can't fight it..."

"You grandfather could." Replied Kota. "And grandmother... You are telling me those beautiful stories about them, but I feel that they aren't real."

"They are real..." disagreed Taka, but Kota was talking still.

"And if... so what? So what, if we haven't today anyone like Zira, Scar, Hawaa, Tanabi or Amini? So those are just legends about something, that once was, but will never return..."

"You want me to kill him?" asked Taka. "I'm weaker, I have minimal chances to win, but I can try. I don't fear of death, you know. I can challenge Dhalimu, but even if I win, I couldn't take his place. I can't..."

Kota interrupted his speech with kiss, then she answered with breaking voice.

"I know and I love you because of that too. You are so honourable and obedient to law. I love we because of thing... that will never allow us to be together." She looked on the ground. "You have right... Go now, before Dhalimu sees you. When you will back?"

"I try be in next month. If I have no reason, I'll sure find some pretext."

"I'll try to find some too. Give some sign to Akra or Simmi and I'll find you in Dried Oasis. But I can't guaranty it... Then I will be already..."

"Goodbye, Kota." Interrupted Taka. He wasn't able to hear it anymore. He licked his beloved and turned on south-east. He started to run as fast as he could, doesn't matter to save any strength. In fact, he wouldn't be upset, if he would died on desert. Finally.

\/\/\/

And the end seemed to be near. After less than hour, just before sunset, first sings of sandstorm showed. Taka knew that he was too far from Golden Sands to get back and there was no other shelter in sight. So he just laid down on hot sand and waited.

"Strange wind." He thought. "It's coming really fast... I have never seen such sudden sandstorm. I saw no signs today... well, I failed that. I just wonder, if it just wound me, or rip my flesh apart from bones. I guess, my career as prides arbiter soon will be over... O, Kota... It's good you will have nothing to do with such loser like me." And he understood that all his life was just a escape from life itself. He was younger brother of king and he allowed to be exile, or even he exiled himself. He was doing job necessary for prides, but not because he wanted to, but because... he had nothing better to do. "Arbiter!" thought. "Who will be remember me, after I will be squashed by the sandstorm? They will find another arbiter and another historian. I won't be remembered even as secondary character in this tale. Kota have right..."

And first blow of wind hit laying lion. He whispered in mind call for Vitani and Tanabi, his parents, to greet him in skyword, but for sure, he also called to Sparthi, patron of desert wanderers. There was small chance he would survive. Very small, but lion wasn't killed with first blow, so maybe...

"Huh? What?" whispered, still cuddling face in sand. Wind stopped.

Taka carefully raised his face and opened his eyes. When he noticed cloud of sand before him, he knew that his eyes would be painfully rip out by charge of dirt and soon or later whole his body would be crushed by power of element. But it didn't happened.

"What, on Stars!?" muttered lion, seeing, that golden cloud in front of him was floating in the air... in place, just mixing inside. Suddenly, he saw some silhouette in centre of sandy cumulus, lioness's silhouette. It said with little ironical, but still friendly voice.

"Well, well, well... you are Taka, son of Vitani and Tanabi!" shade came closer to him, and all cloud moved too, that lion found himself in. Sand was hitting his fur, but in strange, gentle way, doing no harm. He even opened eyes, that he closed earlier. Nothing happened. "You have always been my favourite... mostly because of name!"

"Zira..." whispered Taka with amaze. "Grandmother Zira!" he bowed with respect. "Welcome here, ma'am. Am I dead?" asked with doubt. But he felt alive as never. Not, that was not this. "What brought you here, so low under the sky?"

"Your stupidity." Replied queen and came closer to grandson. Her body turned from sandy shadow to almost material body. "Look at yourself! You would be fine lion... if you wanted to!" she touched his shoulder. "Why have you refused Kota? You would be now king..."

"...of the Past." Finished lion and lioness's ghost burst in laughter.

"Good! That was great!" said with playful voice. "Someday, you will meet Tarki and... oh, never mind... Yes, I know, you are weaker. I know, you would probably die in challenge... But I see no fear in your eyes. Someone, who wanders through desert, just to maintain liaison between prides and make them cooperate to resist drought... is probably mad or ready to die in any time. Or both, what I see in you eyes. Why don't you want to challenge Dhalimu?"

"He is my cousin." Replied Taka. "And rightful king. I have no right..."

"...to defend lioness, you love?" finished Zira. "Don't you think that are quite poor laws?"

"This is the Circle of Life." Said lion. "My duty is to guard it."

"Well done..." Zira clapped her paws. "But I think, that should be opposite: it has to guard you. And you think the same, but you are afraid to admit it. You are the same as your grandfather was!"

"I would break the laws..."

"Dhalimu is breaking the laws! He is a tyrant! He doesn't care about his subjects. You have right to dispose him... as descendant of royal line. Golden Ones can't do this, because killing own monarch is terrible crime. But you can, you are not his subject. You won't break any oath and you will be worthy to assume the throne."

"I'm too weak to win with Dhalimu." Said Taka quietly.

"And Scar was too weak to win with Mufasa! He was too weak to survive drought and save his prides. Also, he was too weak to conquer the throne for Vitani. But he did it all! You know that, because you are telling about it so often..." she came even closer and whispered him to ear. "I tell you a secret: weakness is just a state of mind."

"Would you help me then?" asked unconvinced lion.

"I already have, Taka..." replied she, slowly disappearing into the air. "I already have."

After minute of gentle wind, all sand from cloud felt on the ground. Taka noticed, that there was just calm, silent night... He took a look around and burst in laughter.

So, after he had told his tales so many times, he discovered that he understood nothing from them. He was singing about heroes of the past, but with no slightest think that such a personalities could be needed in future. So, what far he was telling it? To amuse Kota? That Kota, who he just had left with tyrant, to her dreadful fate? He clutched paw into fist and hit on the ground. Golden Queen was right: weakness is just a state of mind. Fortunately, there wasn't too late to change his mind. Such a thing is never easy, but always possible.

Taka had something to do. He turned back and started in Golden Sand's direction.

TakaPL

Semptember 2006


End file.
